Harry Potter y los pequeños cambios
by malasia
Summary: Año 2001 Harry por fin ha cumplido la profecía y ha "vencido" a Voldemort pero... ¿Ha ganado la última batalla y perdido la guerra?. Harry tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar algunas cosas sobre su pasado en un mundo algo diferente al suyo...
1. Chapter 1

Harry acababa de vencer a Voldemort, no obstante el precio a pagar había sido muy alto. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts en la que lograron una victoria a medias al conseguir que voldemort y sus secuaces se retiraran se había puesto todo muy feo, cada dia iban perdiendo a más amigos y compañeros, primero fueron sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione quienes murieron en una emboscada por parte de los mortífagos. Más tarde Neville murió en una durísima batalla contra varios mortífagos no sin antes llevarse por delante a la persona que torturó hasta la locura a sus padres Bellatrix Lestrange. Por último hace una semana Voldemort había asesinado a Ginny mientras esta realizaba una misión para el E.D. Esto destrozó por completo a Harry, desde la batalla de Hogwarts él y Ginny rara vez se separaban pero esa vez la situación lo requería. Ahí fue cuando Harry con todo perdido decidió lanzarse a la desesperada contra Voldemort, el combate fue largo y duro dando finalmente como vencedor a Harry aunque la victoria había sido completamente vacía. No había con quien celebrar esa victoria, no tenía a nadie que le esperase en casa para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, Harry no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante, no así, no habiendo fallado a todos sus seres queridos que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en que él les salvase, al fin y al cabo Harry era El Elegido, no puedo evitar pensar cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiese tenido toda esa carga sobre sus hombros, obviamente habría luchado hasta el final también pero la responsabilidad habría sido completamente diferente además Ron y Hermione no habrían sido perseguidos constantemente solo por el hecho de ser sus amigos y ni qué decir de Ginny, desde que Voldemort se había enterado de su relación con ella se había convertido en la indeseable número 2.

Harry había ganado la última batalla, ese uno contra uno final pero sin duda había perdido la guerra. Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente, ojalá hubiese podido tener una vida más "normal". Con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido en la que debería de ser una noche especial para él, la noche en la que venció a Voldemort, la noche en la que cumplió su destino marcado por una profecía, sin embargo lo sería por otro motivo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry despertó desorientado, estaba tumbado en una cama que no sentía como suya, primeramente pensó que tal vez se encontraba en San Mugo y no recordaba cómo llegó allí pero al abrir los ojos vió que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de la familia Black, eso le extrañó mucho puesto que no había utilizado esa casa desde el incidente en el que los mortífagos descubrieron su ubicación ya que Yaxley logró agarrarse a Ron justo cuando se desaparecían del ministerio en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

El tiempo para pensar que estaba ocurriendo se acabó y Harry buscó su varita, se encontraba en la mesita de al lado la guardó en su manga para utilizarla rápido si fuese necesario pero que a la vez no se viera que iba armado, silenciosamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

Lo que vió al llegar allí lo dejó de piedra, su padrino Sirius estaba sentado desayunando mientras leía el periódico, se le veía mucho más joven, mucho más saludable, a su lado estaba quien creía que era James Potter, el cual mantenía una conversación con un Neville algo más joven de lo que él recordaba. Al fondo una cabellera pelirroja estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando se giró la reconoció por las fotos que había visto cómo su madre, Lily.

"Buenos días cariño, toma, el desayuno" le dijo Lily en cuanto lo vió entrar, Harry se sentó en la mesa aún en alerta pero no parecía que nadie le fuese a atacar, estaba muy confundido.

La mente de Harry estaba volando, ideas, pensamientos y conjeturas pasaban por su cabeza, cada una parecía más alocada que la anterior. Lo primero que pensó es que era una trampa pero eso era imposible ya no existía Voldemort, carecía de sentido el prepararle una trampa así, además que apenas quedaban mortífagos capaces de preparar una treta como esta. Lo segundo que pensó es que había de alguna forma viajado al pasado pero eso no tenía sentido, sus padres estaban muertos. Entonces la idea de lo que podía ocurrir llegó a su mente, de alguna forma estaba en alguna línea temporal en la que sus padres no habían muerto. Era un idea descabellada sin duda pero parecía ser la que más encajaba, sin embargo no iba bajar la guardia fácilmente hasta estar seguro.

Necesitaba respuestas sin ser demasiado descarado en sus preguntas o sus actos, lo primero que pensó fue en si había únicamente viajado a otra línea temporal o si también estaba en otro año diferente al suyo. Lo más probable es que así fuera dada la juventud de ese Neville Longbottom que hablaba con su "padre".

"Ey Sirius pásame el periódico si ya terminaste de leerlo" dijo Harry con decisión.

"¿Desde cuándo te interesan los periódicos?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Solo quiero ver la sección de Quidditch" contestó Harry pero al ver la cara de de todos enseguida supo que la había cagado.

"¿Desde cuando te interesa el Quidditch?" James le había preguntado entre molesto e intrigado.

Harry intentó parecer natural en su contestación "Simple curiosidad". Nadie pareció contento con su contestación pero Sirius le pasó el periódico. Las sospechas de Harry parece que se confirmaban, la fecha que ponía era 20 de Junio de 1996. Eso quería decir que este año en teoría le tocaba cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts y que en un mes cumpliria 16 años, cosa que le hizo gracia puesto que él en realidad tenía 21.

Había conseguido algo de información pero necesitaba saber más, una idea le vino a la mente, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y vió que volvia a tener el cuerpo de un jovencito y que su cicatriz no estaba. Esto lo reconfortó muchísimo, si su teoría de línea temporal era cierta era posible que en esta Voldemort ya estuviese muerto?. Una vida sin Voldemort y con su familia podría ser algo maravilloso.

Se disponía a salir del baño cuando Neville entró como un elefante por la puerta empujando a Harry. Neville se puso de rodillas en el retrete y empezó a vomitar mientras se agarraba la frente. Harry velozmente fue a ayudarle pero Neville sacudió el brazo para que Harry se alejara

"No necesito la ayuda de magos mediocres como tú" fueron las palabras que Neville le dijo a Harry.

Harry iba a responderle cuando la vió, vió la cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente de Neville. Dubitativo Harry decidió retirarse en busca de silencio para pensar a la que parecía que era su habitación.

Cuando llegó allí empezó a intentar enlazar todo lo sucedido. Año 1996, James y Lily Potter vivos, Sirius obviamente no encarcelado, Neville el niño que vivió, se suponía que no le gustaba el Quidditch y además parecía que él y Neville no se llevaban muy bien.

"Vale, parece que puedo ir dando por hecho que esta es otra línea temporal respecto a la mía" dijo para sí mismo Harry. " Lo primero que debo hacer es comprobar que más cosas han cambiado a parte de lo de mis padres y Neville respecto a mi mundo".


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos/as. Una vez hecho el capítulo de introducción os dejo también este y os explico cómo van a ir un poco las cosas. Tengo 9 capítulos ya escritos de este tamaño aproximadamente y mi intencion es actualizar una vez por semana cada sabado/domingo. LLevo 11 años leyendo fics y es la primera vez que me animo a escribir uno. Sin duda me falta algo de experiencia para escribir pero la compenso con todo lo que he leido estos años jajaja. Bueno espero que os guste y si teneis alguna duda preguntad. Un saludo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry baja a comer" lo llamó una voz que reconoció como la de Lily.

Harry bajó al comedor pensando que esta iba a ser una buena oportunidad para descubrir más cosas, la gente normalmente habla de muchas cosas durante las comidas pero al llegar vió que solo estaban él y su madre, extrañado se disponía a preguntar a ver donde se encontraban los demás cuando Sirius y James aparecieron por la puerta.

"¿Que tal esta Neville? preguntó Lily.

James resoplo ligeramente "No muy bien, aun sigue con esas pesadillas que le atormentan, además que su cicatriz le sigue doliendo"

"Luego si se siente mejor entrenaremos un poco con él, eso le suele hacer sentirse mejor"

Harry se sentía tentado a contar todo lo que sabía sobre la cicatriz y que Neville debería de aprender Oclumancia pero eso sería una mala idea si quería seguir pasando desapercibido hasta recopilar más información.

"Harry cuando termines de comer yo me pondré a preparar las cosas por aquí abajo para la reunión de la Orden tu sube arriba y prepara los cuartos para los Weasley, se quedarán aquí las vacaciones, es muy peligroso para ellos seguir en la Madriguera desde que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado sabe que Neville y Ron son mejores amigos". Le dijo Lily con tono de voz triste.

Harry terminó de comer y subió al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones, se puso a prepararlas y aprovechó para pensar en lo sucedido. La Orden del Fénix seguía reuniéndose en la casa de Sirius. Esto lo incomodó iba a ver a personas que en su tiempo habían muerto y ahora suponía que estaban vivas como Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Moody etc. Cierto es que ya había visto a sus padres que se suponía debían estar muertos pero eso era diferente, no había llegado a conocerlos y a pesar de que sabía que los amaba a ambos como ellos le amaban a él no tenía una relación como tal con ellos. Ver a Sirius si que lo había petrificado pero el hecho de pensar que podía ser una trampa le hizo calmarse. Ahora estaba casi convencido de que no lo era por lo que el ver a la gente que quería le causaba angustia, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, no sabía si podría controlarse y en caso de que pudiese tenía que lidiar con dos magos extraordinarios en oclumancia como eran Dumbledore y Snape, eso sí que sería complicado.

Entonces le vino a la mente lo ultimo que su madre había dicho, los Weasley iban a venir, no lo había pensado hasta ahora porque eso en su cabeza era algo normal, en su mundo los Weasley visitando Grimmauld Place es algo que pasaba a menudo en las reuniones de la Orden. Toda la angustia que sentía por ver a los miembros de la Orden se le fue en cuanto pensó que podría volver a ver a los gemelos, Arthur, Molly, Ron y sobre todo a Ginny. Ya no estaba angustiado, ahora estaba histérico, ¿como iba a reaccionar cuando la viese?. Sin duda no iba a ser capaz de mantener su cara de indiferencia y si Dumbledore o Snape se encontraban cerca tardarían menos de un segundo en notar que algo no iba del todo bien en Harry.

Era ya por la tarde y los nervios de Harry estaban a flor de piel. Se sentía realmente tenso y Neville que parecía recuperado no había ayudado cuando le dijo que tenía que hacer también su cama. Las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que la hiciese él que ya era mayorcito le acosaban pero contuvo a tiempo, tenía que seguir sin llamar la atención. Lo que tenía claro es que Neville parecía muy mimado tanto por Sirius James y Lily como posiblemente por el resto de la Orden del Fénix.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Moody y Tonks. Moody pasó de largo de Harry como si no lo conociese y Tonks le mando un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de entrar al comedor.

Poco más tarde llegaron Kingsley, Lupin y Mundungus. Solo Lupin lo saludo con un pequeño abrazo, lo cual hizo que Harry estuviese a punto de quebrar, había echado muchísimo de menos a Lupin durante su andadura después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Definitivamente el anterior Harry debía de ser un maestro en no tener presencia y pasar desapercibido. Parecía que para todos era simplemente el hijo de James y Lily, nada más.

Más gente fue llegando y Harry seguía pasando desapercibido pero por fin llegó el momento, escuchó las voces de Fred y George riendo, eso significaba que los Weasley ya habían llegado. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta donde estaban dejando sus capas en los percheros, al primero que vió fue a Ron. Harry se quedó estático mirandole, Ron desconcertado le tendió la mano, Harry se la estrechó sin vacilar. Hacía mucho que tenía a Ron tan cerca y estaba realmente nervioso, no sabia que decir, cuando ya empezaba a aclarar su mente Ron abrió la boca y le dijo "¿Que tal todo Harry? ¿Donde esta Neville?".

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa pero rápidamente se percató de que este Ron tenía una gran amistad con Neville, su madre se lo había dicho a la hora de comer.

"Todo bien, Neville está arriba, estaba esperandote" le contestó Harry con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias" contestó Ron pero esto último no sabía si lo había imaginado porque al lado de Molly Weasley venía Ginny, su corazón se paró, estaba tal cual la recordaba a esa edad, justo la edad en la que comenzó a sentir algo por ella y poco después su noviazgo. Ahora si que no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, sentía que todo el trabajo que había hecho de pasar desapercibido lo estaba tirando por la borda. Dio gracias al cielo que Dumbledore y Snape no había llegado aún porque de una mirada a sus ojos podían haberle sacado todo.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando Ginny se le acercó y lo saludo con un abrazo, la poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumó cuando pudo percibir el dulce aroma a flores que tanto había echado de menos las últimas fechas.

"¿Qué tal has estado Harry?" le preguntó Ginny con preocupación al ver su estado de desorientación y tensión.

"Ehh esto…. bien supongo" contestó Harry de forma muy dubitativa.

Ginny lo miró extrañada. A Harry le estaba resultando realmente difícil mantener la calma.

"¿Vamos arriba y hablamos? total vamos a ser los únicos que podemos ir a la reunión" dijo Ginny algo molesta.

"Claro" contestó ahora de forma más convincente Harry.

Mientras subían su mente se aclaró algo e intento sacar conclusiones antes de que se pusiera a hablar con Ginny. Parecía que por algún motivo solo él y Ginny no eran miembros de la Orden, eso quería decir que Neville y Ron si que lo eran. Debía investigar con cuidado el por qué.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ginny se sentó en la cama y soltó un resoplido, parecía que estaba entre cansada y molesta con algo.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Harry con verdadera preocupación.

"Lo mismo de siempre, no se que tengo que hacer para que confíen en mí de una vez por todas. Ya he demostrado mil veces que yo no abrí por voluntad propia la cámara de los secretos y que obviamente él no sigue controlandome. Ni siquiera la palabra de Dumbledore les vale a algunos miembros de la Orden".

"Sabes que los que de verdad te queremos te creemos ¿no?" le contestó Harry con naturalidad pero al ver la reacción de Ginny se percató que igual se había pasado un poco, tenía que tener más cuidado.

"Lo se pero aun así muchos piensan que aun soy peligrosa y eso no me gusta" contestó Ginny cuando se recuperó de las palabras de Harry.

"Bueno, ya ves que a mi tampoco me dejan participar" dijo Harry con gracia tratando de consolar a Ginny.

Ginny frunció el ceño "Desde cuando te interesa todo el tema de la Orden? pensaba que no querías participar. Ya sabes, por tu obsesión con ser solo alguien mas de este mundo y no inmiscuirte en nada".

Joder, la estaba cagando pero bien, sin duda hacer frente a Ginny estaba siendo el mayor reto que había tenido hasta ahora. Harry sentía que podría estar cara a cara con Snape y Dumbledore y seguro que metería menos la pata.

"Bueno, nunca es tarde para cambiar" dijo Harry. "Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que las personas que quiero están a salvo y enterarme de la guerra que está ocurriendo allí afuera"

Ginny empezó a mirarlo fijamente, Harry se puso nervioso pero al ver una especie de orgullo en la cara de Ginny se relajó.

"Eso está muy bien Harry, me alegra que me hagas caso cuando te doy consejos" le dijo Ginny mientras le ponía una sonrisa pícara.

Harry ya estaba más calmado y empezaba a encontrarse realmente agusto. Siguieron hablando, esta vez de asuntos menos importantes.

Escucharon pasos que parecía que iban hacia su habitación. Eran Neville Ron y Hermione. ¿Cuando había llegado Hermione?. Seguramente después de los Weasley y por eso no se había percatado de su llegada.

"Miradlos, nosotros intentando salvar el mundo y estos dos hablando sobre tonterías del colegio" dijo Neville con tono de burla.

Harry estaba pensando si contestar o no cuando Ginny se le adelantó

"Lo sentimos Neville, no era nuestra intención incomodaros" contestó Ginny con la cabeza agachada.

"Pues ten mas cuidado recuerda que si no llega a ser por mi que abrí la puerta de la cámara de los secretos gracias a que se Parsel estarías muerta ya que Dumbledore y Fawkes no habrían llegado a salvarte" sentenció Neville con desprecio justo antes de salir hacia su habitación.

Ron y Hermione les miraron con una cara de no se lo tomeis en cuenta y salieron detrás de Neville por la puerta.

Harry estaba furioso "Le voy a patear el culo a ese estúpido" dijo Harry con desprecio. Harry no había intervenido puesto que su Ginny Weasley sabía defenderse perfectamente sola además que si lo hacía la bronca que le solía caer luego asustaría hasta al mismísimo Voldemort. Esta definitivamente no era su Ginny Weasley, esto le causó mucha tristeza.

"Déjalo Harry, ya sabes que está pasando por mucho estrés y que además se nos tiraría toda la Orden a la cabeza si intentaramos algo contra El Elegido" Dijo estas dos últimas palabras con mezcla entre risa y desprecio. "Hay que ser más listos y mantener las composturas, puede que la gente crea que Neville es El Elegido pero yo se que cuando llegue el momento de la verdad será otra persona la que nos salve a todos. Hasta que llegue ese momento hay que seguir haciéndole caso a Neville, la gente tiene mucha fe en él y a muchos es eso lo que les hace seguir adelante, no podemos quitarse asi como asi".

Ese comentario definitivamente no era de la Ginny Weasley que él conocía a esa edad, era un comentario que habría hecho Ginny Potter. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron por un momento como hacía tiempo que no brillaban.

"Tienes razón" fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de Harry mientras sonreía.

"Hacía mucho que no te veia sonreir asi Harry" le dijo Ginny también sonriendo.

"Pues ve acostumbrándote" contestó. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y entonces Ron apareció por la puerta. Ginny se levantó y les deseó buenas noches.

Ron se tumbó en la cama de al lado de la de Harry. Harry supuso que compartían habitación al igual que Hermione y Ginny y que seguramente el niño mimado de Neville tenía una para el solo.

Harry se recostó también. Tocaba hacer repaso de lo ocurrido. Parece ser que esta Ginny lo pasó peor que la suya con la cámara de los secretos puesto que aquí mucha gente aun la culpaba, eso la había hecho madurar antes. Su salvador esta vez había sido Dumbledore. Por algún motivo parecía que Neville solo había abierto la cámara y no había acudido a salvarla como él había hecho. Parecía que este Neville era una mentira bien gorda de cara a la comunidad mágica. Lo tenían como a un héroe pero en realidad no valía mucho, era todo fachada.

Luego estaba el tema de la Orden, no le había parecido que hubiese grandes cambios salvo el hecho de que a Neville Ron y Hermione les dejaban participar. Seguramente sería porque Neville en un acto de parecer valiente lo había pedido y como estaba muy consentido se lo habían concedido.

Harry dedujo que por lo que Ginny le había dicho el Harry de esta línea temporal debía de ser un poco asocial, tímido y que simplemente no le importaba nada y pasaba de todo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que los próximos días se abriría más con la gente tenía que ir cambiando poco a poco o todos se darían cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Los primeros con los que intentaría entablar conversaciones tanto en busca de información como en busca de integrarse para poder ayudar el máximo posible en la guerra serían sobre todo sus padres y Sirius.

Aún había mucho más que analizar pero su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse, todo el rato iba a sus conversaciones con Ginny, incluso las menos interesantes. Sin duda mantenerse fuerte y calmado cuando ella estaba cerca le muy a resultar realmente difícil.


	3. Chapter 3

**DianneJ32104:** Muchas gracias. Estoy casi seguro que la voy a terminar, estoy escribiendo a muy buen ritmo y llevo adelantados casi tres meses de publicaciones.

 **Monss:** Muchas gracias. Tengo mucho material así que vais a tener capítulos todas las semanas. Me alegra que te pique la trama, el misterio será uno de los pilares en esta historia

 **Carlos29:** Y que lo digas!. Al principio junto con un poco Sirius va a ser su única persona de confianza en este mundo. ¿Podrá resistirse a pasar tanto tiempo con ella?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese día Harry se levantó temprano y con fuerzas, mientras se vestía no pudo evitar fijarse que no estaba tan musculado como lo estaba en su línea temporal, se dijo a sí mismo que debía cambiar eso y empezar a entrenar, si quería involucrarse en la guerra debía estar preparado.

Estaba bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en la boca. Sin duda ver a Ginny lo había animado mucho y tenía verdaderas ganas de pasar otro rato con ella y asi conocer mas a esta Ginny pero lo primero era lo primero, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre cómo se encontraba el mundo mágico, sus mejores opciones eran sus padres y Sirius. El Harry de este mundo no parecía muy abierto y si preguntaba a alguien más seguro metería la pata. Pensó que lo más sencillo sería preguntarle a Sirius mas que a sus padres puesto que si no había cambiado mucho respecto a su línea temporal lo conocía más y sabía cómo tratar con él.

Entró al comedor pero no había ni rastro de Sirius, de hecho solo estaba Molly preparando el desayuno, Harry recordó que aún era bastante temprano y que Sirius solía levantarse tarde.

"Buenos días Harry, el desayuno estará listo en unos cinco minutos".

"Gracias señora Weasley" contestó Harry con dudas puesto que no sabía si debía llamarla así o Molly, suponía que el otro Harry no tendría confianza con ella asi que decidió llamarla de forma formal y parecía que habia acertado, la señora Weasley no actuó de forma extraña a su comentario. La información es poder pensó Harry.

Para sorpresa de Harry Sirius apareció por la puerta bostezando ostentosamente.

"Vaya Sirius, hoy te has despertado pronto" dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

"Si, ayer fue un día movidito en la Orden y no he dormido demasiado bien, además tengo que hacer una misión fuera" señaló Sirius.

Genial, le había puesto la pregunta a huevo pensó Harry.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo?" preguntó Harry de pasada, no quería que pareciese que se preocupaba demasiado.

"Los mortífagos están más inquietos que nunca, creemos que algo gordo se aproxima" Le contestó Sirius.

"¿Pero vamos a estar bien verdad? Podéis con ellos ¿no?" Ahora si lo preguntó con algo de miedo, el Harry de ese mundo parecía un poco cobarde, seguramente esta respuesta encajaría en su perfil.

Sirius lo miró un poco confundido pero parece que aceptó la pregunta de Harry. "Eso espero, ayer fue muy ajetreado, tu padre y Snape casi se maldicen el uno al otro cuando no coincidieron en lo que opinaban sobre un tema" Contestó Sirius riendo.

Harry rió también, parecía que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca, eso le agradaba, así le seria mas fácil integrarse.

Harry había conseguido llevar la conversación al punto que quería, Sirius se encontraba cómodo hablando con él. Era el momento de dar un paso arriesgado.

"Sirius, me gustaría en cierta forma ayudaros en esta guerra, lo he estado pensando y no puedo estar siempre negando los hechos que están pasando ahí fuera, no puedo estar sin hacer nada mientras vosotros os jugáis la vida todos los días. Quiero ayudar y participar". Dijo Harry con convicción.

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema, Molly había parado de preparar el desayuno y lo miraba como no creyendo lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos Sirius le contestó " Se nota que pronto cumplirás 16 años, me alegra mucho que por fin estás madurando Harry, ya no eres un niño pero aun eres demasiado joven como para entrar en los asuntos de la Orden"

Harry no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no después de haber conseguido que Sirius se creyera que lo que le pasaba era que estaba madurando, su plan marchaba, solo tenía que forzar un poco más sin pasarse de la raya.

"Pero Neville, Ron y Hermione son de mi misma edad y están participando" sentenció Harry.

"Bueno Harry, ya sabes que Neville es El Elegido y tiene derecho a ello además que es un mago muy poderoso, ganó el torneo del cáliz de fuego. Ron y Hermione son sus mejores amigos y les contaría todo igualmente además que han tenido varias aventuras con Neville y tienen mucha más experiencia que tú"

Al terminar esta frase Harry percibió algo de pena en Sirius, parecía que no estaba contento con lo que decía. Parecía que estaba forzado a decir eso. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue el más obvio y seguramente el correcto, sus padres conociendo como era Sirius le había dado instrucciones de que no alentase a Harry a participar en la Orden. A Harry le agradó ver que este Sirius se parecía mucho a su Sirius. Él fue el único que le contaba cosas de la Orden a pesar de las quejas de los demás miembros.

"Es cierto que tienen más experiencia que yo" Harry no pudo evitar reír para sí mismo al decir este comentario "pero no tengo por qué participar en misiones arriesgadas ¿no?. Con hacer algo sencillo para comenzar me vale"

La cara de Sirius cambió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era lo que veía Harry en él ahora.

"No te preocupes yo hablaré con James y Lily" contestó Sirius.

Harry le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y salió del comedor. Se encontró con Fred y George en las escaleras, parecían muy entretenidos en algo, al ver a Harry pararon e hicieron como que no pasaba nada pero Harry los conocía bien y sabía que alguna travesura estaban tramando. Decidió que era mejor no preguntar nada, no sabía cómo era su relación con los gemelos pero si su relación con Ron no era nada más que de compañeros no esperaba que la de los gemelos fuese mejor.

Al llegar arriba se encontró con Neville que salía del baño, seguramente había estado vomitando de nuevo debido a sus pesadillas. Este Neville no le caía muy bien pero le daba algo de pena. Harry sabía lo que era pasar por eso y no se lo recomendaría a nadie.

"¿Que estas mirando? aparta de mi camino" dijo Neville con el mismo tono de superioridad de siempre.

Harry se apartó y lo dejó salir, no quería iniciar una pelea. Era obvio que si se peleaba con El Elegido sus probabilidades de entrar en la Orden se reducirían mucho. Tenía que seguir actuando con sabiduría.

Pasó un rato y sus padres lo llamaron. "Harry, ven a nuestro cuarto, tenemos que hablar".

El segundo momento tenso del día se acercaba. Harry sabía de qué iba a ir esa conversación y se había preparado para ello.

"Pasa" le dijo James cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Allí estaba Lily también sentada en la cama esperando. "Siéntate cariño".

Harry intentó no parecer nervioso pero le estaba costando estar a solas con ambos, no sabía realmente cómo eran sus padres. Lo unico que sabia de ellos lo sabía porque otras personas se lo habían contado o porque lo había visto en algún recuerdo.

Su padre fue el primero en hablar "Sirius nos ha contado sobre la charla que habéis tenido hace un rato. Debo decir que me sorprende mucho, pensaba que no querías participar en nada. Sirius dice que es porque estás madurando pero yo creo que hay algo más, ¿que me dices? ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras ser miembro de la Orden?.

Harry estaba tenso, con Sirius sentía que era más fácil, ya lo conocía y además se había allanado el camino con el principio de la charla. Todas las ideas que había estado pensando para esta charla se habían desvanecido rápidamente ante la pregunta de su padre

"Yo… simplemente quiero ser participe de esta guerra… aunque solo sea en cosas sencillas. Quiero saber que es lo que de verdad está ocurriendo, no quiero despertarme un dia y enterarme que alguien a muerto y yo no he hecho nada para detenerlo"

James y Lily se miraron. A Harry le recordó a sí mismo y a Ginny cuando se miraban a los ojos. Parecía que se habían contado mil cosas sin articular ni una palabra, joder, no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil pensó Harry.

Fue Lily la que habló ahora. "Bueno, creo que estas en tu derecho a participar si es lo que realmente quieres pero ten algo seguro, nada de batallas, nada de misiones peligrosas, solo harás tareas sencillas" sentenció Lily con seriedad.

Harry por fin sonrió, al ver esta sonrisa James y Lily se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron también. Sin duda les parecía que por fin Harry se interesaba por algo y parecía que eso les alegraba.

"¿Entonces ya estoy dentro? ¿Cuando es la próxima reunión? preguntó Harry.

"Aún no, el profesor Dumbledore es el líder de la Orden por lo tanto hace falta su consentimiento como es lógico para que puedas entrar pero no te preocupes, con que le cuentes lo mismo que a nosotros estarás dentro" Le dijo Lily al ver su cara de preocupación

"¿Cuando podre hablar con él?." preguntó Harry

" La próxima reunión es en ocho días, el profesor Dumbledore es un hombre ocupado por lo que no creo que lo veamos hasta la reunión" Contestó James.

"De acuerdo!". Harry dudó un momento sus padres lo estaban observando esperando su próximo movimiento. Harry se sintió tentado a abrazarlos pero tenía la sensación de que eso sería un error, por lo menos por ahora. Finalmente se levantó y salió por la puerta con un "hasta luego".

"Mierda, mierda, mierda". Era lo único que podía pensar Harry, ¿cómo iba a hacerle frente a Dumbledore?. Estaba más que claro que usaría legeremancia en él. Dumbledore no era estúpido y si alguien quería entrar en la Orden debía de asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. Harry sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su nivel de oclumancia. Tenía que pensar en alguna alternativa, tenia 8 días para pensar en ello.

Harry se dirigía a su cuarto cuando vio que Neville estaba ahí parado, parecía que le estaba esperando.

"He escuchado que quieres participar en la Orden, quiero que sepas que no te van a aceptar. El profesor Dumbledore es muy sabio y no dejará que alguien tan mediocre como tú entre en la Orden" aseguró Neville intentando producir miedo en Harry.

"No te preocupes Longbottom, mis misiones serán cosas de mediocres como limpiar, cocinar y chorradas varias"

Neville no se había esperado esa respuesta, tenía cara de desconcertado.

"Así me gusta, que sepas cual es tu sitio" sentenció finalmente Neville y bajó las escaleras.

A Harry le estaba costando realmente no contestar de mala gana a Neville. Sabía que el día llegaría pero tenía que intentar retrasarlo lo máximo posible por el bien de todos.

Harry llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, estaba siendo un dia duro y ademas debía pensar en como iba a "engañar" a Dumbledore, eso iba a ser sin duda una hazaña. Estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

"Harry, soy Ginny"

"Adelante" dijo.

Cuando la vio entrar no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en las ganas que tenía de recibir un abrazo de ella. Uno de esos abrazos que le daba su Ginny y que le iluminaban hasta el día mas oscuro.

"Bueno ¿que? quita esa cara y cuéntame lo que ha pasado. En el comedor no se habla de otra charla con Sirius sobre la Orden lo acapara todo" dijo Ginny.

"Ya te comente algo ayer, ¿recuerdas? lo de inmiscuirme más en las cosas que están pasando y todo eso" contestó Harry con extrañeza.

"Lo se, aun lo recuerdo es solo que no pensé que lo fueses a llevar a cabo y menos tan rápido. No me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho, es solo que me ha sorprendido. Para bien, obviamente" dijo Ginny con seguridad aunque con un poco de pena.

Harry rápidamente dedujo el porqué de esa pena. Él y Ginny habían compartido el ser los únicos que no estaban dentro de la Orden, ahora ella se encontraba sola en ese aspecto.

"No te preocupes, te mantendré informada de todo lo que pase" dijo Harry.

"NO" dijo rápidamente Ginny. "No debes Harry, sabes de sobra que no muchos se fían de mi ademas que podrían echarte si se enteran de que me cuentas cosas". Dijo Ginny con miedo.

Harry seguía sonriendo, eso desconcertó a Ginny, se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo, definitivamente Ginny no le había visto así a Harry nunca.

"Si Dumbledore se fía de ti significa que quien no se fíe de ti es un estúpido. Sobre lo de que alguien se entere pues simplemente tendremos cuidado, será nuestro pequeño secreto. Además no es como si alguien estuviese interesado en lo que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley tienen que hablar. ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Harry que seguía sonriendo.

Ginny por fin le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias Harry, sabes lo mucho que significa para mi el saber como están las cosas allá afuera y que mi familia se encuentra bien. Ojalá pudiese participar también y redimirme de lo que paso con la cámara de los secretos" Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

Harry ya no lo podía evitar, él sabía de primera mano que Ginny había sufrido mucho con el tema de la cámara de los secretos así que no se contuvo y la abrazo. Ginny no se lo esperaba y pegó un pequeño bote del susto pero enseguida sintió la calidez de ese abrazo verdadero.

"Sabes de sobra que no tienes nada de lo que redimirte, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya" dijo Harry mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana que tantas veces lo habían vuelto loco. Dejaron de mirarse, la situación estaba empezando a ser incómoda.

"¿Algún día me vas a contar que te ha pasado estos días de vacaciones que no te he visto?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con este cambio? preguntó Harry con gracia.

"NO!. Es solo que se algo te ha tenido que pasar este mes y me gustaría saber que es, has cambiado algo pero me alegra porque es para bien" se sincero Ginny.

"Sirius cree que es que he madurado" dijo riendo Harry. Ginny no pudo evitar reír también.

Después de eso la conversación volvió a tomar temas más tranquilos. A harry no le importaba de que hablasen sólo quería seguir hablando con ella.

Harry estaba intentando mantener las distancias con todos y no hacer un cambio muy radical en su personalidad cosa que no le estaba resultando muy difícil a excepción de cuando estaba con Ginny. No sabía si era porque no podía, porque no quería o ambas. Lo que sí sabía era que sus conversaciones con ella lo hacían sentir mejor. Harry lo tenía decidido, su máscara de no al cambio radical que tan bien estaba llevando con todos no la iba a aplicar con Ginny, quería ser él mismo con ella, sentía que en cierta forma se lo debía.

Una voz se escuchó desde las escaleras. "Harry, Ginny, bajad a comer". Ambos se miraron y bajaron.

Cuando llegaron abajo Harry vio que estaban todos los Weasley, Neville, Hermione, sus padres y Sirius que según parecía ya había llegado de su misión, le guiño un ojo a Harry en señal de que sabía que todo había ido bien.

Terminó de comer y una duda le vino a la mente, ¿Donde estaba Kreacher?. Debía de investigar eso. Kreacher posiblemente tenía el horrocrux que Regulus le robó a Voldemort aunque era posible que en esta línea temporal las cosas fueran diferentes. También tenía pendiente saber porque Neville compartía casa con ellos pero todo eso debía de esperar, ya demasiado se había abierto hoy con Sirius y sus padres, no quería tentar más a la suerte.

Lo que más le inquietaba a Harry en ese momento sin duda era la charla venidera con su antiguo profesor Albus Dumbledore, esa charla tenía que prepararla al dedillo si quería todo fuese bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos29:** Sin duda lo es pero este Harry lo perdió todo en su línea temporal así que está acostumbrado a la dureza. Tener a la gente que quieres alejada siempre será mejor que no tenerla.

 **Melodiosa:** Muy buen pregunta. Harry viene del futuro por lo que piensa que lo sabe todo o casi todo, se siente poderoso y voy a aclarar que este Harry no es perfecto, va a cometer errores y esto puede que le salga caro en algún punto en la historia… Hasta aquí puedo escribir! jaja

 **JazminBlack:** Muchísimas gracias. Estoy muy contento con el apoyo que me estais dando

 **Sariitaa:** Muchas gracias. Espero poder hacer que la espera de una semana merezca siempre la pena!

 **Yoshimi Dragneel:** En principio todos los fines de semana. LLevo casi 11 capítulos así que hay semanas de sobra de adelanto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Harry supo que tendría que verse las caras con Albus Dumbledore para poder entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Cuatro días en los cuales apenas había avanzado en el plan maestro que necesitaría para que Dumbledore no se diese cuenta de todo lo que ocurría con Harry. Le quedaban cuatro días más pero no se sentía muy esperanzado. En algunos momentos Harry llegó a pensar que sería mucho más fácil abandonar la idea de entrar en la Orden y hacer las cosas con más calma. Existían dos motivos por los cuales había desechado esa idea, uno era porque no quería que nadie muriese, ya había tenido demasiada muerte y con él dentro de la Orden y a pesar de que tendría que ser cuidadoso con las cosas que decía podría aportar mucho conocimiento sobre qué hacer y cómo vencer a Voldemort. El segundo motivo era obvio, Ginny. Estos cuatro días había hablado aún más con ella y se la veía muy ilusionada y contenta con el cambio que Harry "supuestamente" había dado. Verla sonreír y verla que se sentía orgullosa de él era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para incluso intentar mentir a Dumbledore a la cara puesto que necesitaba que las piezas importantes del tablero actuasen como él recordaba que debían de actuar. La ventaja de Harry residía en que sabía que iba a pasar, si contaba quién era y de dónde venía eso alteraría todo y perdería su ventaja. Tenía que hacer que ocurriesen los menos cambios posibles, ya era bastante cambio el hecho de que Neville fuese El Elegido y no él.

En estos días no solo había hablado con Ginny, también había conseguido cruzar algunas palabras con Ron y Hermione. Con Ron parecía que simplemente eran compañeros de casa y de habitacion, no habia mucha mas amistad ahí a parte de que parecía que Ron estaba agradecido de que Harry confiase en su hermana pequeña, se le notaba que él también sufría por el desprecio al que Ginny se enfrentaba continuamente. Hermione se había mostrado más cordial con Harry, incluso habían compartido alguna conversación interesante sobre las clases y algo de una organización para los elfos domésticos que a Harry le sonó mucho al P.E.D.D.O. Hermione se parecia muchisimo a su Hermione, con lo inteligente que era ella a Harry le costaba entender cómo se había hecho tan amiga de alguien como Neville, algo raro tenía que haber ahí y Harry lo iba a descubrir.

Cuando Harry estaba con Sirius todo se le hacía más fácil, incluso en ocasiones le levantaba la moral. Sirius era su segunda persona de confianza en este mundo, solo por detrás de Ginny. Cierto es que este Sirius no había pasado por Azkaban por lo que era un poco más inmaduro que su Sirius pero eso para un Harry que lo único que necesitaba eran algunas risas de vez en cuando era más que suficiente para que se sintiese cómodo cada vez que estaba con él.

La relación con sus padres era la que más estancada tenía de todas, le costaba muchísimo hablar con ellos, le costaba muchísimo incluso mirarlos. Parecía que ellos lo veían como algo normal por lo que tampoco presionaban mucho a Harry. En ocasiones a Harry le habría gustado darle un par de golpes al Harry de esta línea temporal por no valorar lo que tenía y pasar de todo y de todos.

Harry había decidido que su siguiente paso sería conseguir información sobre sí mismo en esta línea temporal por lo que lo primero en lo que pensó fue en buscar en su baúl a ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, no encontró ni su capa ni el mapa del merodeador y además no estaba encontrando nada interesante. Este Harry era muy simple, solo algo de ropa y utensilios, libros y apuntes de la escuela. Cuando pensaba que era una causa perdida encontró algo, una carta, una carta que le dejó helado. Una carta que segun ponia estaba escrita el día 19 de junio de 1996, justo un día antes de que Harry llegase a esta línea temporal. La carta no tenía destinatario. Una idea se formó en su cabeza sobre lo que esa carta podía significar pero intento desecharla rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

 _Estoy decidido, hoy voy ha hacerlo. No puedo más con la presión. La gente que me rodea quiere mas de mi pero no soy capaz de involucrarme en nada. ¿Voy a ver cómo en esta guerra muere toda la gente a mi alrededor sin hacer nada?. Se que tengo que hacer algo pero soy incapaz y la culpa por ello me está matando. De todos modos ¿que podría hacer? soy una mierda como mago, Neville siempre me lo dice. Solo estorbaria, estoy harto de estorbar. Desearia ser mas valiente y decidido, aun no se porque el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor._

 _Esta auto reflexión que hago es para que quien lea esta carta no se sienta culpable. La culpa es solo mia, soy un cobarde y con este acto se que solo logro serlo mas aun pero soy incapaz de buscar otra salida._

 _Adios_

 _Harry_

Harry estaba temblando. Sabía que el otro Harry era una persona poco decidida y un poco autista pero esto era demasiado. Ahora entendía el orgullo que habían sentido Ginny Sirius y sus padres cuando les había dicho que se quería involucrar en la Orden. Todo cuadraba. La búsqueda constante de información estaba dando sus frutos pero se estaba encontrando situaciones bastante duras. Se dijo a sí mismo que esta carta no debía mostrarla a nadie así que creo un compartimiento secreto dentro de su baúl y la guardó allí.

Ese día no pudo parar de pensar en la carta, ¿era coincidencia que él apareciese la misma noche que el otro Harry había decidido poner fin a todo? No, claro que no podía ser coincidencia pero Harry sabía que esta incógnita si que le costaría mucho tiempo descubrirla.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quedaba solo un dia para el encuentro con Dumbledore y ahora ya Harry estaba desesperado, ni siquiera hablar con Sirius y Ginny lo calmaba mucho tiempo. Harry se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el periódico que era una muy buena costumbre que había cogido para su recopilación de información cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Era Ginny.

"Harry, llevas unos días muy nervioso, deberías calmarte, todo va a salir bien. Eres una bellisima persona aunque no siempre lo demuestres, además por mucho que te rías de lo que te dijo Sirius sobre que estas madurando yo creo que sí que es cierto, has madurado y bastante además". Dijo Ginny mirandole con total con sinceridad.

Harry no dijo nada pero le enseñó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

"Veo que quieres hablar mucho del tema eh" dijo Ginny con ironía.

"No es eso. Simplemente no encontraba una contestación a la altura de los ánimos que me has dado" se sincero Harry

"¿Tan mal lo he hecho? preguntó Ginny riendo.

Harry rió a carcajada limpia por primera vez desde que había llegado.

La verdad es que está Ginny le recordaba cada vez más a la suya, era muy perceptiva y siempre sabía buscar las palabras adecuadas para él si es que hacían falta palabras. Cada día que pasaba Harry la apreciaba aún más y por primera vez pensó que podía ser que se estuviera enamorando ella…. "no, eso no puede ser" pensó pero ¿cómo no iba ha hacerlo? Se parecia muchisimo a su Ginny a la Ginny de la que se había enamorado.

"Creo que voy a intentar entrar en el equipo de Quidditch este año, me siento animado" dijo Harry intentando comprobar si esta Ginny jugaba al Quidditch.

"¿En serio? pensaba que no te gustaba mucho pero lo llevas en la sangre, seguro que vuelas excelente. Si tu lo intentas creo que yo también me animaré pero no se si seré lo suficientemente buena". Dijo Ginny de forma insegura.

"Estoy seguro de que seras la mejor" dijo Harry con seguridad. "Se que es peligroso pero estaría bien que algun dia nos dejasen salir a practicar un poco, podría ser divertido ¿no crees?". La idea de jugar Quidditch con Ginny como en los viejos tiempos lo apasionaba.

"¡Eso seria genial!. Nunca he jugado con nadie, solía coger las escobas de mis hermanos y practicar sola. Ojalá nos dejen salir a jugar algun dia aunque lo veo complicado". Dijo Ginny con tristeza.

"Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo" dijo Harry con esperanzas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de la la reunion habia llegado Harry ya había asumido que iba sin un plan fijo. Tendría que improvisar y punto, echarse para atrás era una opción ya descartada.

Era la hora de la comida y allí se encontraban todos los que estaban conviviendo en esa casa comiendo a la vez como una familia unida.

"¿Nervioso Harry? preguntó Sirius.

Harry acaparó las miradas de todos

"Un poco, ¿deberia de no estarlo?. El profesor Dumbledore infunde mucho respeto". Dijo Harry y todos asintieron.

"No te preocupes, el profesor Dumbledore sabe reconocer el buen corazón de la gente". Le contestó su madre con una sonrisa.

"No, eso no es así. Ya estoy cansado del tema Harry" dijo Neville con celos. "Estamos en guerra, no importa el corazón de la gente, lo importante es cuánto de poderoso seas y cuanto puedes aportar y aqui todos sabemos que Harry no vale ni para contar chistes" Neville dijo esto como si fuese el comentario mas ingenioso del siglo.

"Neville, somos personas diferentes, cada cual tenemos unas cualidades diferentes y cuando juntamos todas es cuando nos hacemos invencibles". Su padre había hablado con mucha sabiduría. Harry se sintió orgulloso de él. Sin duda esta era una versión de su padre mucho más madura que la que había visto en el recuerdo de Snape.

"Eso es todo palabrería, eso no te salvará del Avada Kedavra. Los débiles no tienen cabida en la Orden. Harry y Ginny no pueden entrar porque son débiles, uno es un mediocre que nunca ha conseguido nada y la otra es el monigote de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Neville estaba que echaba humo y lo peor es que nadie parecía ser capaz de decirle nada, Harry ya cansado de la actitud de Neville que no hacía nada más que empeorar asi que decidió contestarle.

"Tan valiente y tan poderoso que eres y resulta que temes decir su nombre. Se llama Voldemort". Dijo Harry y todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre.

"Harry no digas su nombre" Lo regañó Molly.

"Que facil es hablar por hablar Potter. Yo gané el torneo de los tres magos y en mis entrenamientos he conseguido vencer a miembros de la Orden y a aurores como James y Sirius. Desde que descubrí que se podía hacer magia aun siendo menor de edad en lugares mágicos he estado entrenando con ellos y me he vuelto muy poderoso". Dijo Neville con orgullo.

Harry rió, estaba seguro que si Neville había ganado el torneo de los tres magos era porque Barty Crouch Jr disfrazado de Moody se había encargado de que así fuese y si había vencido a miembros de la Orden era obviamente porque se habían dejado para subir la moral de Neville y así agrandar más su leyenda.

"¿De que te ries? ¿Quieres que te dé tu merecido aquí y ahora o que?". Neville estaba furioso y estaba tratando de parecer intimidador.

Harry sabía que esto era un error pero no iba a permitir que este bocazas siguiese con ese ego por las nubes y mucho menos iba a consentir que le faltase el respeto tanto a él como a Ginny.

"Acepto" sentenció Harry. La tensión en la mesa era enorme, nadie sabía qué decir.

"Bueno, no creo que haga falta que lleguemos a esos extremos. Todos sabemos que Neville acabaría rápidamente con Harry. Dejemos las cosas estar" Dijo James intentando calmar la situación.

Harry miró a su padre y sintió un poco de rabia. Sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, sabía que lo único que no quería era dañar la imagen de Neville. Muchas personas dependían de que realmente creían en que Neville les salvaría pero no podía parar de sentir que esas eran falsas esperanzas y que a Neville le hacía falta que alguien le bajase los humos de una vez por todas.

"No te preocupes por mí papá, lo voy ha hacer. Ya se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él pero aun así quiero intentarlo" Dijo Harry con astucia intentando hacer creer a su padre que se iba a dejar ganar igual que hacían todos.

"Ya le habéis oído, tiene tendencias suicidas…., sabe que no puede ganar y aun así quiere pelear, está loco, ¿de verdad le vais a dejar entrar en la Orden?. No, no lo voy a permitir, me niego" sentenció Neville.

"Dejate de cháchara y vamos al salón" Para Harry no pasó inadvertido el comentario sobre tendencias suicidas. Esto le dio aún más coraje. "Una cosa mas te voy a decir Neville, si por un casual gano, no quiero escucharte nunca mas cuestionar mi estancia en la Orden" dijo Harry con seriedad.

"Acepto, vamos" dijo Neville confiado.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón Ginny y Lily intentaron persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera pero ni siquiera ellas dos pudieron convencerlo.

La intención de Harry era ganar de una forma sencilla sin llamar demasiado la atención aunque con la que había montado no estaba seguro de si ya seria un poco tarde para preocuparse por llamar la atención.

Neville y Harry ya estaban frente a frente con sus varitas levantadas, Sirius dio la orden de que comenzase el combate y enseguida se le escuchó a Neville pronunciar

" _Expelliarmus"_

Los que estaban presenciando el combate se quedaron mudos Harry no se había movido del sitio y apenas había movido la varita para conjurar un escudo que había aparecido sin que pronunciase ninguna palabra, era magia no verbal, eso no se aprendía hasta sexto curso y mucho menos a un nivel tan alto como el que había hecho Harry.

Neville lanzó un par de hechizos más con el mismo resultado. Harry valoró para sí mismo que el poder de este Neville era muy muy bajo. Cansado del combate decidió acabarlo ya con su más que clásico _"Expelliarmus"_ marca de la casa, esta vez sí pronunció el hechizo y si hizo un gran gesto con su varita.

La cara de Neville era un poema estaba entre asustado, confuso y rabioso. "Me las vas a pagar Potter" Dijo.

"Tu solo asegurate de cumplir tu palabra" sentenció Harry dándose la vuelta. La gente le miraba extrañada, la primera en decirle algo fue Hermione.

"Harry, eso ha sido fabuloso!. Esa magia no verbal ha sido increíble. No sabia que podias hacerlo" dijo Hermione con entusiasmo. Neville la miró con odio por este comentario.

"Nunca había necesitado hacerlo, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabéis" Dijo Harry intentando cobijarse en la personalidad cerrada que tenía el Harry de esta línea temporal.

James Sirius y Molly fueron a ver cómo se encontraba Neville. Harry no quería ver esa escena y decidió subir a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama suspirando, era consciente de que a partir de ahora esto no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles pero ya no soportaba más la situación con Neville.

Harry vio a Ginny que estaba apoyada en la puerta, parecía que estaba pensando qué decir.

Finalmente se aventuró a hablar. "Se lo merecía". Dijo Ginny con total sinceridad. "pero eso no quita para que fuese lo correcto, ¿lo sabes verdad? preguntó.

Harry asintió cansado, no tenía muchas de una reprimenda por parte de Ginny.

Ginny se movió y se sentó al lado suyo. "Harry…. siento que hay algo que no me cuentas y me duele, me duele mucho porque siento que no confias en mi"

Harry se sorprendió y pensó que era un estúpido, ¿acaso no conocía a Ginny? joder, si era igual que su Ginny. No había venido a darle una reprimenda por lo que había hecho como él había pensado. Había venido porque ella sentía que la persona que más confiaba en ella, su mejor amigo le ocultaba cosas y no confiaba en ella igual que hacía el resto del mundo. A Harry se le partió el alma. Ojalá pudiese contarle todo…. pero ¿por dónde empezaría? ¿por la parte en la que por su culpa murieron todos? o por la parte en la que el Harry de este mundo, el Harry que ella conocía se había suicidado?. Joder no era nada fácil, si quería hacerlo tenía que hacerlo bien.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Harry empezó ha hablar "Lo siento Ginny, me encanta lo perceptiva que eres y te agradezco de verdad que seas sincera conmigo y vengas aquí a decirme cómo te sientes. Quiero contarte algo, algo muy importante pero no se como empezar además que hoy no es el mejor día, si me das algo más de tiempo prometo que te contaré todo poco a poco" En la mirada de Harry se veía mucha tristeza y Ginny por supuesto la sintió.

"A veces siento que eres alguien más, alguien que no conozco pero otras veces siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Estoy confundida, se que algo pasa pero no se que es y me gustaria ayudarte sea lo que sea" La voz de Ginny se estaba quebrando un poco y Harry sabía porque era, lo habia visto algunas veces en su Ginny. Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"Esta bien, te contare lo básico, espero que me creas y no preguntes mucho, quiero que muchas cosas las descubras por ti misma, sería injusto si ya te las dijera" sentenció Harry.

"¿No entiendo, a qué te refieres?" preguntó Ginny confundida pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder. James Potter había aparecido por la puerta.

"Ven Harry, tenemos que hablar" Dijo con seriedad. "Genial" pensó Harry, este si que me va a echar la bronca.

"Mañana hablamos" Le dijo a Ginny mientras salía con su padre de la habitación.

Contarle a Ginny lo básico no debería de alterar mucho las cosas pensó Harry. Al fin y al cabo en su línea temporal ella al ser menor nunca entró en la Orden ni se pudo involucrar demasiado en la guerra debido entre otras cosas a que al final él la apartó para protegerla. Si, es cierto que más adelante, después de la batalla de Hogwarts cuando volvieron a estar juntos Ginny si que fue un factor importante hasta su muerte pero Harry pretendía terminar con Voldemort en un año o como mucho dos. Además, necesitaba a alguien que le contase cosas de este mundo como por ejemplo que había pasado con Kreacher.

Vaya nochecita le esperaba, primero tenía que dar una explicación creíble a su padre sobre lo que había ocurrido con Neville, luego tenía que hablar con Albus Dumbledore para poder ingresar en la Orden y por si fuera poco para el dia siguiente tenia una charla pendiente con Ginny en la que le iba a contar que venía de otra línea temporal. Aunque no tenía pensado darle detalles de su vida allí tenía la impresión de que no sería una conversación más sencilla que la que iba a tener con Dumbledore en escasas horas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlos29** : Siempre es complicado. Por suerte o por desgracia este Harry ya está algo acostumbrado a eso.

 **Mar91** : Muchas gracias, seguiré intentando que os guste jaja

 **LUPILUX0816** : Parece ser que es así, Harry apareció aquí porque el otro Harry se suicidó, eso es todo lo que sabemos o creemos saber por ahora jajaja. No va a ser bashing contra Neville. Simplemente Harry y él no van a tener una relación cordial.

 **Alejandra Dracy:** A mi también me encantan! por eso me animé a escribir uno. Voy a publicar una vez por semana cada viernes, acabo de terminar el capítulo 11 así que todo marcha genial!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Capítulo 5**

"Harry, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Sabes el significado de este acto?" preguntó James con una seriedad que Harry nunca había visto en lo poco que conocía de él.

"Hoy no pero algun dia me lo agradecerá. Neville está demasiado mimado, necesitaba una cura de humildad para que ponga los pies en la tierra y se la he dado" Sentenció Harry.

"¿No dices que has madurado? Yo no veo que hayas madurado. La figura que representa Neville en la comunidad mágica es inmensa, la gente sale de sus casas porque piensan que El Elegido les va a salvar la vida y tu vienes y te intentas cargar todo ese trabajo, toda la esperanza de la gente solo porque Neville necesitaba que le bajaran los humos?. Tu acto ha sido egoísta y de niño pequeño" James seguía muy enfadado.

"Entonces estáis engañando al mundo mágico. Neville es una mentira. Que vais ha hacer cuando llegase el momento de la verdad? no podéis dar estas falsas esperanzas a la gente". Harry intentaba parecer convincente.

"No se trata de eso, se trata de buscar el bien común, hay que salvar a todos los que podamos y la figura de Neville ayuda mucho a eso". Dijo James que parecía que se estaba calmando.

"Albus Dumbledore" Dijo Harry.

"¿Que?. Dijo James que parecía se encontraba confundido.

"El bien común….. Esa la frase que define la ideología del profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Harry mientras reflexionaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Cual es el problema?. Rara vez se suele equivocar Dumbledore y sus ideas suelen llevarnos por buen camino". James estaba seguro de lo que decía.

"Tienes razón, la ideas de Dumbledore no están equivocadas pero yo no las comparto, yo nunca mandaría a un joven a morir para salvar a dos. Intentaría buscar la solución que salve a todos, esa es mi ideología". Dijo Harry pensando obviamente en cuando Dumbledore le había enviado a él a la muerte.

James se quedó mirando a Harry, no sabía qué decir, sin duda la conversación le había sorprendido. Harry no estaba siendo cuidadoso con lo de no llamar la atención y se asustó al pensar que James podría descubrir que algo raro había en él al igual que había hecho Ginny antes.

"¿Sabes Harry? a veces las personas tomamos caminos diferentes pero eso no quiere decir que un camino tenga que ser correcto y el otro incorrecto. A veces ambos caminos son el correcto. La clave del exito esta en que se respeten entre ellos para que ambos puedan llegar a la meta. Hoy me has mostrado el camino que tú quieres tomar y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ese camino. Solo te pido una cosa, respeta el camino que tome el profesor Dumbledore. Él solo quiere lo mejor para todos." Dijo James mientras miraba fijamente a Harry al cual le estaba costando mucho no ponerse a llorar.

Su padre le estaba sorprendiendo muchísimo. Siempre hablaba con mucha sabiduría y respetaba las acciones de Harry si Harry era capaz de argumentar una buena defensa. Se estaba empezando a sentir cercano a su padre y eso le gustaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo.

"Dime, ¿sigues con la idea de entrar en la Orden o has cambiado de opinión?". Preguntó James.

"Sigo queriendo" Habló Harry después de estar un rato pensativo. "Si bien no comparto todos los métodos del profesor Dumbledore estoy seguro que dentro de la Orden es donde mas puedo ayudar a todos" Confesó Harry.

"Me alegra oírlo" dijo James. "Por cierto, ¿donde has aprendido esa magia no verbal?, no sabía que supieses hacerla" preguntó James con intriga.

"Aprendí el año pasado" mintió Harry. "Este cambio de madurez que estáis viendo no es fruto de un dia para otro, desde el año pasado estuve entrenando algunas cosillas y creo que ya ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que pueda". Volvió a mentir Harry. Su coartada de cambio de actitud era más creíble si venía de largo que si venía de un dia para otro.

James rió "Lo tenías bien escondido entonces. ¿Algún otro cambio que deba saber?. Preguntó James a la expectativa.

Harry rió. En un principio pensó que esta conversación iba a acabar mal debido al cabreo que había percibido en James cuando lo llamó para hablar pero su padre le había demostrado que era un gran hombre y ahora incluso estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

"Bueno tal vez que me estoy empezando a interesar en el quidditch. Estaría bien que nos dejaseis salir a jugar algun dia. A Ginny le encantaría también, le prometí que intentaría que jugasemos juntos" Confesó Harry.

"No prometo nada pero haré todo lo que pueda, ya sabes que es peligroso. De hecho si veo que puede ser posible salir a jugar incluso tal vez me anime a jugar un poco con vosotros…. o ¿acaso es algún tipo de cita a solas entre Ginny y tu?. Preguntó James logrando la reacción que esperaba en Harry.

Harry se había puesto rojo. Nunca imaginó que con todo lo que había pasado durante su vida se avergonzaría de hablar con su padre de algo así.

"¡No es eso!. Es solo que nos gustaría intentar entrar en el equipo este año y pensamos que no estaría mal entrenar un poco para ver nuestro nivel y mejorarlo si es necesario". Dijo Harry aun avergonzado.

"Está bien, está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de cómo iban las cosas entre vosotros. Este verano se os ve más unidos que nunca" dijo James con suspicacia.

James miró la hora y se dirigió hacia Harry. "Ya deberian de empezar a llegar los miembros de la Orden. El profesor Dumbledore llegará enseguida, ya sabe que tiene que hablar contigo antes. Tu simplemente dile lo que sientes y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Dijo James mientras le sonreía a Harry.

Harry asintió y salió hacia el salón para esperar la llegada de Albus Dumbledore pero justo cuando bajaba las escaleras lo vió. Aun llevaba su capa por lo que debía de acabar de llegar. Dumbledore también vio a Harry y le hizo una seña para que le acompañase.

Dumbledore se quitó la capa y en ese gesto Harry pudo ver su mano, mano negra. Entonces fue cuando lo recordó, recordó como ese año en su línea temporal Dumbledore había muerto. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? esa mano…. Dumbledore ya estaba sentenciado.

Dumbledore se percató de la mirada de Harry.

"No se preocupe señor Potter, a veces con la magia surgen estas cosas. Puede que algún día le cuente la maravillosa historia de cómo ocurrió esto". Dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía.

Harry dudó un segundo pensando las palabras apropiadas para esa situación. Ya se sabía esa historia pero debía parecer interesado y preocupado.

"Espero que tenga solucion profesor". Dijo Harry finalmente

"¡Oh! por supuesto que la tiene señor Potter". La sonrisa de Dumbledore se había ampliado aún más.

Harry dudó sobre ese comentario de Dumbledore, ¿tenía realmente la solución? o Dumbledore simplemente estaba queriendo decirle que en el mundo de la magia todo tiene solución y lo único que nos alejaba de ella es el desconocimiento de dicha solución?.

¿Estaba Dumbledore yendo un paso por delante de Harry una vez más? Harry tenía la sensación de que si. Dumbledore probablemente intentaba insinuar algo y Harry no era capaz de ver que es lo que era.

Harry miró a Dumbledore dudoso y obviamente Dumbledore lo notó pero continuó como si nada.

"Bien señor Potter, su padre me dijo que estaba interesado en unirse a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe ese honor?". Preguntó Dumbledore con la parsimonia de siempre y cortando el anterior tema de cuajo.

Harry estaba tenso que se supone que debía decirle ahora?. Si le mentía Dumbledore sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Si decía la verdad… bueno, Harry no quería decir la verdad así que solo le quedaba decir la verdad a medias.

"Vera profesor, quiero entrar en la Orden porque quiero salvar a la gente que quiero". Sentenció Harry con rotundidad.

"Ya veo. No obstante debería de saber señor Potter que la Orden no es un club de amigos, no puedes un dia querer involucrarte y al siguiente no. Es algo serio y usted no es o por lo menos no era de los que se tomaban las cosas en serio y se involucraban. ¿Me podría decir que ha cambiado?" Dumbledore lo miraba con más interés ahora, estaba esperando una respuesta, la respuesta definitiva probablemente.

Era el momento, Harry lo sabía y solo había una manera de salir victorioso de esta "batalla". Decir la verdad.

"Es usted muy perceptivo profesor. Si que ha cambiado algo mi. Bueno, mas bien alguien me ha hecho cambiar" Harry hizo una pausa aposta intentando parecer que lo que iba a decir le daba vergüenza cosa que era totalmente verdad. "Creo que siento algo, algo fuerte por Ginny Weasley y quiero que no le ocurra nada, quiero poder protegerla quiero conseguir que todos confíen en ella, que deje de sufrir". Harry había hablado con el corazón y de forma sincera.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos a los ojos de Harry.

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso señor Potter. La señorita Weasley es una gran persona. El amor es el arma más poderosa que tenemos. Ahora me temo que debemos dejar nuestra agradable charla y acudir a la reunión de la Orden. Seguro estarán esperando por nosotros". Dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore. La parte de entrar en la Orden le había salido genial en su opinión. Harry conocía a Dumbledore y sabía que ante la mención de su amor por Ginny lo tendría donde quería. Sin embargo seguía dudoso sobre lo ocurrido al principio de la conversación, sobre la mano de su profesor. ¿Dumbledore le había insinuado cosas o eran imaginaciones suyas?. Necesitaba más tiempo para valorarlo.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde efectivamente ya estaban todos sentados. Harry vio caras conocidas aparte de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se encontraban su ex profesor Remus Lupin que curiosamente estaba sentado al lado de Tonks, Kingsley que en su mundo era el ministro de magia de los rebeldes contra el ministro monigote de Voldemort, Bill y Fleur que parecía que en esta línea temporal también compartían algo, en la última reunión no habían aparecido, probablemente estaban en alguna misión. Moody, Mundungus y Sturgis seguían igual y por último estaban sus profesores de Hogwarts, McGonagall, Snape y Hagrid. También había caras no tan conocidas. Supuso que eran algunos miembros de la Orden que en su línea temporal habían muerto. Una persona en concreto le vino a la mente. Peter Pettigrew. Si Harry no era el niño que vivió eso podía significar que Colagusano nunca traicionó a sus padres. Lo único extraño era que no estaba en la reunión. ¿Podía ser que se hubiese unido a Voldemort igualmente? ¿Podía ser que hubiese muerto luchando por la Orden? Harry tenía que investigar eso.

La reunión para decepción de Harry no fue demasiado productiva. Simplemente se informaron entre ellos de cómo iban sus avances en las misiones que tenían otorgadas y poco más. No es que Harry esperase que hablasen de los horrocruxes o algo así pero sí que se esperaba algo más. Neville no dijo ni una palabra en toda la reunión y parecía que los miembros sabían lo que había ocurrido. Harry se llevó miradas de reprobación y miradas como las de Moody o para su sorpresa Snape que parecía que estaban de acuerdo con lo que había hecho.

Cuando salieron de la reunión Neville se fue rápidamente a su habitación parecía que aún estaba avergonzado y no quería hablar con nadie. Harry decidió que haría lo mismo, por el camino se cruzó con Ginny. Se intercambiaron miradas y ambos entendieron el mensaje del otro. Mañana.

Harry llegó a su habitación y se dió cuenta que Ron lo estaba esperando. ¿Qué podía querer Ron a estas horas? ¿Lo iba a regañar por lo de Neville?

"No deberías de haber hechizado a Neville. No voy a decir que no se lo mereciese pero él es quien debe vencer a ya sabes quien y lo necesitamos de una pieza y con la moral alta". Le dijo Ron

"Lo sé. Es solo que creo que podemos hacerlo aun sin él. Me parece muy injusto que a él se le tenga en un pedestal y por ejemplo a Ginny le tengan miedo". Harry sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Ron lo miró y Harry pudo percibir un poco de rabia emergiendo de él.

"Tienes toda la razón. Si Neville no fuese quien es perdería el apoyo de todos. No es buena persona con los demás. Especialmente con Ginny. La machaca mucho sobre lo de la cámara de los secretos y que él fue quien la salvó aunque en realidad solo abriese la puerta de la cámara para que Dumbledore la rescatase" Dijo Ron con una mezcla de tristeza y furia.

"No te preocupes Ron. Lo lograremos con o sin él, tenemos muchos magos capacitados". Harry le echó una última mirada y apagaron la luz para dormir.

Cuando Harry ya estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño escuchó a Ron decir algo.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si?

"Gracias" fue un comentario simple, corto pero muy conciso. Ese agradecimiento significaba muchas cosas. Harry sabía que tenía a su amigo Ron de su lado y que la amistad que supuestamente tenía con Neville era todo fachada debido al plan de Dumbledore de proteger, cuidar y mimar a Neville.

Sin duda su amistad con Ron era algo que Harry no querría perder nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlos29:** Eso lo comprobaras a medida que avance la historia! Por ahora te dejo con la intriga

 **LUPILUX0816:** Ya le tocará el turno a James jajaja. A Dumbledore se lo contó porque no tenía más opciones. Aquí tienes un poquito más de hanny en este capítulo que se que te gusta tanto como a mi!

 **Mar91:** La dificultad es relativa, Harry se ha visto obligado a decirle a Dumbledore algo que no quería contar así que podríamos decir que Harry ha perdido esta pequeña batalla puesto que no encontró solución para no tener que confesarle a Dumbledore cual es su "debilidad" jejeje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Capítulo 6**

Harry se había despertado nervioso pero eso ya no era una novedad. Desde que había llegado a esta línea temporal siempre tenía una o varias preocupaciones en la cabeza. La que hoy le tocaba era una de las más duras sin duda. Iba a contarle a Ginny quien era realmente y cómo había llegado hasta aquí. No entraba en los planes de Harry contarle su vida pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, Ginny preguntaría sin duda sobre qué había pasado con el Harry que ella conocía y Harry tenía una cosa clara, debía mentir sobre eso. El problema es que a pesar de que esta no era su Ginny no se encontraba muy capacitado como para mentirle de semejante manera.

Bajó a desayunar y allí se encontraba ya ella esperando, incluso ya había terminado de desayunar lo que Molly Weasley había preparado.

Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa y resopló cansado cuando se sentó a desayunar, sin duda le esperaba un día muy largo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo, Ginny lo miraba con expectación esperando a que terminara de desayunar para poder hablar. Harry al sentir la presión dió por terminado su desayuno y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ginny para que lo acompañara.

Fueron hacía el salón y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Harry hizo un hechizo insonorizante, cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que ningún artefacto de escucha estuviera en el salón.

Cuando terminó de preparar todo miró a Ginny y la notó tan expectante como antes.

"Veo que estás ansiosa por escuchar la historia. Espero que no decepcione tus expectativas" dijo Harry un poco molesto por la impaciencia de Ginny.

"Por lo que hablamos la otra vez pensaba que sería un tema serio por lo que pretendía es que pudiésemos hablar tranquilamente mientras todos dormían pero visto lo visto con los hechizos que has realizado mi inquietud era en vano". Dijo Ginny sintiéndose algo culpable.

Harry la miró sorprendido, una vez más le había sorprendido esta Ginny. Él había pensado que ella había bajado antes a desayunar porque quería saber todo ya mismo pero en realidad lo que ella pretendía era proteger la información que Harry no quería que nadie supiera y que solo se la iba a contar a ella. Sorprendente.

"Gracias" Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. "Ha sido culpa mía, debería de haberte avisado de que no habría ningún problema".

"¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos? Con lo que te voy a contar ahora te van a surgir muchas muchísimas preguntas, te adelanto desde ya que no te las voy a responder" Dijo Harry mirándola seriamente esta vez. Ginny solo asintió aunque a Harry le pareció que susurraba un "lo intentaré".

"De acuerdo. Como habrás notado soy un poco diferente al Harry que tu conoces y la historia esa de que he cambiado porque he madurado no es del todo cierta. Si que soy más maduro pero no es porque haya madurado de un día para otro, es porque realmente soy mayor, más maduro. Tengo 21 años". Dijo Harry finalmente. Esperó un segundo esperando alguna reacción por parte de Ginny pero ella se mantuvo a la espera de más información.

"Yo estaba en el año 2001 y de repente aparecí aquí en 1996"

"¿Entonces has viajado al pasado de alguna forma? ¿Cómo?". Esta vez Ginny si lo interrumpió.

Harry sonrió "No es tan sencillo, si que he viajado al pasado pero no al pasado que yo conocía". Ginny lo miró confundida. "Digamos que he viajado al pasado de otro mundo, otra línea temporal. No se como lo he hice pero un día aparecí aquí en este cuerpo en un mundo diferente al mío" Harry sabía que se acercaba el momento. ¿Sería capaz de mentirle a Ginny?.

"Pero…. ¿eres Harry? quiero decir, ¿eras Harry Potter en tu mundo?" Preguntó Ginny.

Que tonto soy pensó Harry, tenía que haber empezado por ahí. "Si, si que lo soy".

"Entonces…. si has entrado en este cuerpo ¿a donde ha ido el otro Harry?" Ginny miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y Harry sabía que debía mentir pero ¿realmente podía hacerlo?. Aunque fuese una mentira piadosa y por el bien de Ginny Harry sabía que estaba mal hacerlo. Ginny tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado con el Harry que ella conocía.

Harry esperó unos segundos para ver si Ginny se percataba de lo que ocurría y así se quitaba toda la responsabilidad que sentía ahora mismo.

Harry finalmente decidió que debía mentir, no podía ver sufrir a Ginny no por algo que además en cierta manera se sentía culpable.

"No se que ha ocurrido con él, tengo varias teorías pero ninguna es segura". Mintió finalmente Harry.

Ginny seguía observando a Harry minuciosamente y Harry pudo sentir algo de decepción en esa mirada. ¿Lo había pillado mintiendo?. No podía ser posible.

"No te apiades de mí y no me subestimes Harry. Conocía muy bien al otro Harry. Era una gran persona a pesar de que tenía muchos defectos". Dijo Ginny a la cual se le empezaba a caer alguna lágrima pero se aguantaba el llanto fuertemente. "No entiendo muy bien porque me has mentido. Puedo imaginar lo que pasó con Harry, no sería la primera vez que lo intenta. Como ya te he dicho él tenía muchos defectos pero aun así siempre fue sincero conmigo". Ginny lo miraba decepcionada.

Harry por primera vez desde que había llegado hasta esta línea temporal no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. La conversación con Dumbledore había sido un juego de niños al lado de esto.

"Yo solo quería ahorrarte sufrimiento. Lo siento, de verdad". Dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Supongo que en tu mundo también nos conocíamos ¿no?. Desde que llegaste te has comportado bien conmigo y se te notaba con más confianza conmigo que con los demás. ¿A la Ginny que tu conoces la habrías mentido?" Dijo Ginny expectante por la respuesta y a la cual se le seguía cayendo alguna que otra lágrima suelta.

"No, no lo habría hecho. Lo siento. No sabía cuánto de fuerte eras en este mundo. He sido un cobarde y he tomado la decisión fácil" Harry se sentía realmente culpable.

"Está bien, es comprensible. No tienes plena confianza en mí aún y no te"

"NO" La cortó rápidamente Harry. "No se trata de la confianza. Confío plenamente en ti. Llevamos prácticamente un mes juntos en la misma casa y en ese tiempo te has ganado mi confianza hasta tal extremo como para que te cuente todo esto. Me recuerdas mucho a la Ginny de mi mundo" Dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"¿Y eso es bueno?" Cuestionó Ginny con intriga.

La tensión subió aún más. Harry estaba decidido a no contar nada sobre él y la otra Ginny ni ningún tema de su mundo más allá de lo básico.

"Eres una gran persona ¿no?. ¿Como podría ser eso malo?" Dijo Harry tratando de quitarse la pregunta incómoda rápidamente.

"Me alegra que también seamos amigos en el otro mundo. Harry me ha ayudado bastante estos años pero tu en poco tiempo me has ayudado mucho también, has confiado en mí rápidamente y además cuando estoy contigo tengo una sensación de paz que no sentía con el otro Harry. Se que me has dicho que no ibas a contarme nada de tu mundo pero tengo muchas, muchísimas preguntas. ¿No podrías responderme alguna?". Dijo Ginny en tono de suplica.

"Si algo he aprendido sobre ti es que eres muy deductiva. Seguro que ya hay muchas cosas que te imaginas por mis reacciones con la gente sin necesidad de que te cuente nada" Dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

"Algo me imagino pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú" Dijo con seriedad. "Cuando sientas que me lo puedes contar te esperare preparada para poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda."

Harry sabía que Ginny intuía algo y que por eso le decía que lo iba a apoyar. Puede que intuyese justo lo de Lily y James o no pero estaba claro que ella sabía que algo no había ido muy bien en el mundo de Harry lo que seguramente no tenía muy claro era cuánto había perdido Harry allí. Lo que sí parecía que sabía era que Harry necesitaría apoyo.

"Una de las cosas que doy por hecho es que te gusta el quidditch y juegas en el equipo de Gryffindor, ¿me equivoco?. Preguntó Ginny intentando calmar la conversación. Ya esperaría a que Harry estuviese preparado para contarle las cosas más oscuras que habían ocurrido en ese mundo.

Harry sonrió, no había ningún mal en responder esto. "Si, juego de buscador y supongo que habrás deducido por lo que te dije el otro día que tú también lo haces y muy bien por cierto".

"Me encantaría jugar y entrenar contigo" Dijo Ginny de forma soñadora.

"No te preocupes, si finalmente no nos dejan jugar aquí lo haremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts"

"No lo había pensado pero tu vuelves a Hogwarts después de cuatro años sin ir. Tiene que ser extraño" Dijo Ginny pensativa.

Harry rió "Sin duda lo será pero estoy seguro que si estoy contigo y con Ron y Hermione me sentiré como en casa". Harry evitó el decir que en realidad eran cinco años desde que abandonó Hogwarts debido a su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes en su supuesto séptimo año.

"Vaya, es bueno saber que Ron y Hermione también tenían relación contigo en el otro mundo aunque por como los saludabas estos días me lo he imaginado. Seguro que lo pasábamos bien los cuatros en Hogwarts" Dijo Ginny sonriendo, parecía que en su mente estaba visualizando algo que le agradaba.

Después de unos segundos en los que parecía Ginny estaba disfrutando puso un semblante serio de nuevo y miró a Harry. "En tu mundo…. también abrí la cámara ¿cierto? por eso confiaste tanto en mí de primeras"

"Si, lo hiciste debido al diario de Voldemort. Al igual que aquí". Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro para dar su apoyo a Ginny.

"Gracias Harry. Realmente eres una persona extraordinaria, no solo como mago sino como persona. Ojalá el otro Harry hubiese tenido la mitad de valor que tú." Dijo Ginny con tristeza.

Harry estaba vez no pudo evitar abrazarla. "Siento mucho lo del Harry que conoces, de verdad. Espero poder ayudar a todos con los conocimientos que traigo del año 2001"

"No lo lamentes. Él tomó una decisión, la respeto pero no la comparto. Fue cobarde por su parte." Ginny hablaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry mientras este la abrazaba. "Ahora en lo único que pienso es en conocerte mejor y en intentar ayudarte a integrarte todo lo que pueda, si vas a tener que quedarte aquí quiero que te sientas como en casa, te lo mereces".

Harry suspiró, el cariño que iba sintiendo por esta Ginny era cada vez mayor pero su miedo a perderla también aumentaba. Cuanto más quieres algo más temor tienes a perderlo y mas te duele cuando lo pierdes. Harry había aprendido esa lección muy bien en su línea temporal. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a eso de nuevo. Era demasiado duro. La opción sencilla era refugiarse sólo en sí mismo y no abrirse. Pero…. ¿eso no sería cometer el mismo error que el Harry de este mundo?. No podía cometer él también ese error. Ginny esperaba mucho de él.

Rompió su abrazo con Ginny y la miró, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. "Gracias por la charla, gracias por entenderme y gracias por ser como eres" Dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente información por hoy. ¿Te parece si dejamos tus miles de preguntas para otro momento?" Dijo Harry divertido.

Ginny saliendo del shock del beso en la mejilla le respondió "Pensaba que no ibas a contestar ninguna"

"Que seguramente no las vaya a contestar no significa que no las puedas hacer" Dijo Harry riendo y Ginny rió también puesto que sabía que aunque Harry quisiese o no le iba a preguntar varias preguntas que tenía en su mente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry le contó cómo había llegado a este mundo a Ginny y para sorpresa de Harry Ginny le estaba respetando mucho y no le metía demasiada presión preguntándole cosas de su mundo cosa que Harry agradecía enormemente.

Harry se había despertado de los primeros como casi siempre y estaba desayunando cuando llegó la profesora McGonagall.

"Un placer verle señor Potter" Dijo McGonagall.

"Lo mismo digo profesora" Dijo Harry sonriendo. Harry se percató que la profesora McGonagall llevaba unas cartas que entregó a Molly Weasley que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno al igual que siempre.

Harry enseguida dedujo que se debía de tratar de las cartas de Hogwarts con las cosas que iban a necesitar el próximo curso.

Molly Weasley se acercó a Harry le tendió su carta "Toma cariño, a ver cuantos TIMOS has sacado"

Harry dudó un segundo y cogió la carta. No había pensado en que iba a empezar a cursar su sexto curso y que el año anterior el otro Harry había hecho los TIMOS

Harry no se esperaba nada espectacular, por lo que había podido comprobar el otro Harry no era demasiado bueno en nada. Solo esperaba que hubiese sacado lo suficiente para poder cursar defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry abrió su carta y todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

 **APROBADOS:**

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

 **SUSPENSOS:**

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

 **RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Astronomía: **A**

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: **A**

Encantamientos: **A**

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: **A**

Adivinación: **I**

Herbología: **A**

Historia de la magia: **I**

Pociones: **S**

Transformaciones: **A**

Harry se sorprendió por las notas. Sin duda Neville tenía razón cuando lo llamaba mediocre, otra cosa es que Harry fuese a permitir que lo hiciera. Seis aceptables, dos insatisfactorios y un supera las expectativas en pociones, esto si que le sorprendió a Harry, ¿se llevaría bien el antiguo Harry con Snape?. Podía ser, el Harry de aquí era especialista en no llamar la atención cosa que era lo que Snape siempre le pedía a Harry en su línea temporal.

Harry seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto notó como alguien tiraba del papel que tenía en las manos. Al girarse vio que era su padre, James Potter.

"Veamos si mereces algún regalo dentro de unos días por tu cumpleaños" Le dijo James sonriendo.

"No está mal pero tampoco bien" Dijo finalmente James.

"Estoy seguro que con el último cambio que he dado habrían sido mucho mejores" Protestó Harry.

"Eso deberias de haberlo pensado antes. Voy a enseñárselas a tu madre, se sentirá decepcionada en líneas generales, ella era muy empollona aunque tal vez se alegre un poco por esa S en pociones" Dijo James mientras salía del comedor para ir a ver a Lily.

Harry se quedó meditando lo que James había dicho. ¿Por qué iba su madre a sentirse especialmente alegre por esa S en pociones?. Entonces Harry recordó cómo el profesor Slughorn siempre le decía que su madre era extraordinaria en pociones. Seguramente sería por eso que se alegraba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más porque su madre llegó con la carta en la mano y con semblante serio. Harry tragó saliva, no sabía cuánto de duros podrían ser los enfados de su madre.

"Harry, sabes que la mayoría de profesores no aceptan alumnos para los EXTASIS con tan solo una A en sus TIMOS. ¿Que vas ha hacer? Como mucho podrás cursar dos o tres asignaturas" Dijo Lily la cual ya no se la veía enfadada sino triste.

Harry no sabía muy bien que decir, en su línea temporal creía que había sacado cinco supera las expectativas y un extraordinario pero no lo recordaba demasiado bien. Ahora se tenía que enfrentar a algo que había hecho el otro Harry y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía opción de cambiar eso.

"¿No podríamos decirle al profesor Dumbledore que me hiciera los exámenes de nuevo?" Preguntó Harry de forma desesperada.

James reía y Lily volvió a poner su cara seria. "Claro, todo al gusto del señorito ¿no?. Tuviste la oportunidad al igual que todos y fallaste, eso es todo"

"Pero ya visteis el otro día que he mejorado mucho, ahora soy capaz de hacer magia no verbal" DIjo Harry

¿Por que estaba intentando defenderse de algo que él no había hecho? ¿Por que estaba intentando buscar una solución a algo que no le importaba nada? ¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿Era porque sus padres se sentían decepcionados? Harry lo entendió, quería agradarlos, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él, por eso estaba intentando defenderse.

"Lo sabemos Harry y estamos orgullosos del avance que has hecho pero has llegado tarde y si es cierto que has madurado te toca responsabilizarte de tus actos pasados" Dijo James tratando de concienciar a Harry.

"Es caso perdido" Dijo finalmente Harry "Pero que sepais que voy a luchar por que me admitan en todas las asignaturas que pueda así que el día que vayamos al callejón Diagon tenemos que comprar lo de todas las asignaturas"

James se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "No quiero que te hagas ilusiones Harry. El golpe puede ser duro y tu no estas acostumbrado a tener ambiciones y mucho menos a ver como esas ambiciones se desvanecen, eso puede ser duro y no quiero que sufras"

James le estaba intentando decir sutilmente que aunque las cosas no le salieran bien no se viniera abajo. A Harry le costaba mantener su voz constante cuando sus padres se preocupaban e intentaban aconsejarle por su bien. Se sentía como en familia y eso era todo lo que había buscado todos estos años. Recordó su primer año en Hogwarts donde se encontró con el espejo de Oesed y como se veía a sí mismo con ellos.

"No os preocupeis, haré que esas dos o tres asignaturas se conviertan en cuatro o cinco. De todos modos no estoy interesado en las demás" Dijo finalmente Harry.

"Ojalá lo logres Harry. La semana que viene iremos varios de la Orden al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas de todos" Dijo Lily.

Harry no pasó por alto que su madre había dicho que irían varios de la Orden. Eso obviamente significaba que iban a ir para asegurarse de que a Neville no le pasaba nada mientras compraban las cosas que iban a necesitar para Hogwarts. Seguro que Neville también necesita que alguien le ate los cordones de las zapatillas por la mañana, no vaya a ser que se tropiece y se haga daño. Harry sonrió con este último pensamiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación para pensar cómo podía lograr que lo admitieran en un par de asignaturas más.


	7. Chapter 7

**LUPILUX0816:** Así es pero Harry no quiere contar los detalles de lo que pasó en su mundo, es mejor que Ginny lo descubra por sí misma.

 **Mark157Issei:** Les ha prometido a sus padres que conseguirá que le acepten en alguna más. ¿Lo logrará?.

 **Ryogana:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aquí tienes el siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Capítulo 7**

El día de la salida al callejón Diagon había llegado. A parte de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville viajaban con ellos media Orden del Fénix para asegurarse de que nada le ocurría a El Elegido, entre los que viajaban estaban, los Potter, los Weasley, Sirius, Kingsley y Tonks.

Harry sólo tenía una intención ese día, conseguir el material para la escuela era una pequeña excusa. Lo que de verdad quería es moverse con libertad por el callejón Diagon y comprobar cómo eran las cosas en este mundo entre la gente de a pie.

Lo primero que comprobó fue que no estaba la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos. Seguramente el estúpido de Neville no había compartido su premio del torneo. Harry se anotó una nota mental para ayudarles en cuanto sea mayor de edad y pueda controlar las cuentas de los Potter.

Mientras iban caminando por las tiendas la gente se asomaba a saludar a Neville, a estrecharle la mano, a decirle que los salvara de quien no debe ser nombrado. Parecía que nadie había exagerado cuando le habían dicho a Harry que Neville era la esperanza de la gente, que la gente solo salía de casa porque realmente pensaban que El Elegido Neville Longbottom les iba a salvar.

Harry seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando captó algo de una conversación entre su padre y Sirius. Estaban hablando del regalo de cumpleaños de Neville. ¿Como se había olvidado Harry de eso? Tanto su cumpleaños como el de Neville debían de ser pronto y poco después el de Ginny.

Harry dudó un segundo si comprarle algo a Neville aprovechando que se encontraba en el callejón Diagon pero finalmente desechó la idea, no iba a regalarle nada a la persona que más martirizaba a Ginny, a ella sí que debía comprarle algo.

La Orden estaba sumamente distraída en la protección de Neville así que a Harry no le costó nada escabullirse un momento para comprarle algo a Ginny. Además sabía exactamente lo que quería por lo que sería algo muy rápido. Harry esperaba que sus padres no notasen su ausencia.

Finalmente Harry llegó a su destino, la tienda de escobas. Sabía que él y Ginny entrarían al equipo por lo que era un regalo seguro y que además seguro encantaría a Ginny. La intención de Harry era la de comprar la saeta de fuego pero eso llamaría demasiado la atención por lo que prefirió comprar una nimbus 2000 como la que tuvo él cuando empezó en Hogwarts. Encogió la escoba y se fue en la dirección en la que había dejado al resto del grupo.

Parecía que ningún miembro de la Orden se había percatado de la ausencia de Harry puesto que se unió a ellos dijo nada ni vio ninguna muestra de preocupación. Esto de pasar desapercibido le estaba gustando.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para saborear lo a gusto que se estaba pasando desapercibido porque una explosión hizo que todo el mundo incluido él se pusieran alerta. Esa explosión solo podía significar una cosa, mortífagos.

Se asomó un momento para ver como tres mortífagos estaban atacando Flourish y Blotts. Harry respiró aliviado, esos mortífagos habían elegido justo el día equivocado para aparecer. Media Orden del Fénix se encontraba aquí, no deberían de tener ningún problema. De hecho solo con que Kingsley fuese la mitad de hábil que en su mundo ya debería de poder él solo contra los tres.

"Quedaos aquí y no os mováis, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto" fueron las órdenes de James Potter.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron quietos mientras observaban cómo los miembros de la Orden se dirigían a por esos mortífagos. Neville estaba realmente nervioso, se le veía muy asustado. ¿Ese era El Elegido? hace unos minutos estaba estrechando la mano de la gente con orgullo y ahora se estaba cagado vivo porque había tres mortífagos. Menuda estafa pensó Harry pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más porque Neville salió corriendo de la tienda mientras gritaba de miedo. Harry hizo ademán de seguirle para traerlo de vuelta pero realmente ¿acaso importaba Neville?, no iba a gastar su tiempo y dejar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione solos.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, es El Elegido" Dijo Hermione.

"No os preocupéis, seguro que ha visto más mortífagos y ha decidido acabarlos él solo y demostrar que vale para algo aparte de aparentar ser lo que no es" Dijo Harry irónicamente.

Ginny y Ron rieron ante ese comentario, Hermione lo miró de forma seria

"La Orden está apunto de ganar ya, ellos irán a buscarle ahora, no os preocupéis" Dijo Harry de forma seria esta vez.

Efectivamente la Orden había ganado el combate fácilmente y se dirigían hacia los chicos para ver si se encontraban bien pero cuando vieron que faltaba Neville sus caras fueron un poema.

"¿Donde esta Neville?" Preguntó Sirius con ansiedad.

Harry iba ha hacer de nuevo su chiste pero Hermione se le adelantó esta vez.

"Salió corriendo en cuanto comenzasteis el combate no se a donde fue" Se sinceró Hermione.

"Mierda. Debemos encontrarlo, vamos" Dijo Sirius y se puso en marcha buscando a Neville.

Después de tres o cuatro minutos de búsqueda Harry lo encontró sentado en una esquina con las manos agarrándose las rodillas y temblando de miedo. La verdad es que al ver esa imagen Harry se sintió algo culpable.

Lanzó chispas rojas al cielo en señal de que lo había encontrado y segundos después llegaron los miembros de la Orden. Al comprobar que Neville estaba bien todos resoplaron de alivio.

Volvieron a Grimmauld Place todos menos Kingsley y Tonks que fueron al ministerio a trabajar. Aun se notaba tensión en el ambiente.

Neville subió a su habitación enseguida. Seguramente no quería hablar con nadie. Harry Ron Hermione y Ginny se quedaron solos mientras los mayores discutían lo ocurrido.

A Hermione y Ron se les notaba muy nerviosos.

"Nos van a echar de la Orden" Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione mientras contenía las lágrimas.

"No llevo mucho en la Orden pero no creo que sea así cómo actúa el profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Ron y sobre todo a Hermione.

"Tu no lo entiendes Harry, teníamos una misión. Nuestra misión es única y exclusivamente proteger a Neville y hemos fallado" Dijo Hermione a quien parecía que las palabras de Harry no la estaban consolando.

"Pues yo le veo sano y salvo" Dijo Harry que seguía intentando calmar los ánimos.

"Pero no gracias a nosotros" Dijo Hermione la cual estaba en un estado de gran nerviosismo.

Harry resopló "No se puede proteger a alguien que no desea ser protegido, ya sea porque es demasiado valiente y se metera en lios igualmente o porque es demasiado cobarde como en este caso y se meterá en líos intentando huir a donde no debe"

A Harry le había venido a la mente toda su vida. Tantos líos y tantas aventuras, si hubiese sido un poco más cuidadoso se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos.

"Harry tiene razón Hermione, nadie nos ha culpado y nadie lo va ha hacer" Dijo finalmente Ron que parecía más calmado y parecía también que estaba logrando calmar a Hermione.

"Es hora de comer chicos" Gritó Lily Potter. Parecía que esa especie de reunión ya había terminado y a juzgar por el tono con el que los llamó no había ningún tipo de problema.

El día pasó mucho más tranquilo después de ese momento. Neville seguía sin salir de su habitación y el resto de la casa estaban mucho más tranquilos. Harry aprovechó un momento en el que se encontraba a solas con Ginny para preguntarle algo que necesitaba saber. Volvió a repetir el ritual de la última vez para que nadie lograse algo de información de lo que se iba a hablar allí y preguntó directamente a Ginny.

"Ginny, ¿tu sabes quien es Kreacher?" Preguntó Harry intentando buscar respuestas al porqué Kreacher no estaba en Grimmauld Place.

"¿Kreacher? No me suena de nada. ¿Es alguien importante?" Dijo Ginny extrañada.

"No te preocupes. Parece que algunas cosas son diferentes aquí. Son solo pequeños cambios pero que pueden tener grandes consecuencias" Dijo Harry intentando parecer serio por si Ginny recordaba algo se lo contase rápidamente.

"Si escucho algo sobre él te lo diré" Dijo Ginny.

Esto complicaba las cosas. Harry tenía esperanzas de que Ginny pudiera contarle algo sobre Kreacher. Era de vital importancia saber sobre él para ver qué había pasado con el guardapelo. Harry esperaba empezar por ahí con el tema de los horrocruxes pero parecía que el guardapelo lo dejaría para más tarde. No podía ir preguntando a todos sobre Kreacher, eso sería sumamente sospechoso. Tal vez por algún motivo esté en las cocinas de Hogwarts como tantos otros elfos , cuando vaya a Hogwarts debería visitar las cocinas a ver si lo veo pensó. Al pensar en hogwarts le vino a la mente que no sabía demasiado sobre lo que había ocurrido estos años allí ni qué es lo que solía hacer el antiguo Harry pero eso tenía fácil solución. Además que todo lo que fuese hablar con Ginny era una solución agradable para Harry.

"¿Podrías contarme cosas sobre Hogwarts? Cosas sobre qué ha pasado estos años, con quien tengo relación, con quien no y todo eso. Asi sabre como actuar una vez esté allí" Dijo Harry intentando saber cómo actuar sin levantar sospechas debido a que iba a estar muy cerca de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape

"De acuerdo pero con una condición" Ginny hizo una pausa. "A cambio quiero que tu también me cuentes algo de tu mundo, algo que te pregunté yo" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"No prometo nada" Fue todo lo que Harry dijo. No quería responder cosas que pudiesen hacer que las personas actuasen de otra forma. Eso le quitaría la ventaja que tenía Harry por todo lo que sabía sobre su mundo. Mientras todos actuasen como se supone debían actuar Harry podría solucionar las cosas.

La verdad es que la charla no fue muy esclarecedora. Tal y como Harry imaginaba el otro Harry no tenía amigos cercanos. Solo se relacionaba con Ginny y Luna Lovegood posiblemente porque ellas dos eran marginadas por los demás debido a que una abrió la cámara de los secretos y a la otra simplemente la tomaban por loca.

Sobre los hechos ocurridos en Hogwarts todo parecía lo mismo que en su línea temporal salvo que a la hora de la verdad había sido otro el que había salvado las cosas y no Neville.

"Ahora te toca responder a ti" Dijo Ginny esta vez con una sonrisa triunfante, por fin iba a conocer algo de información del mundo de ese Harry. "Por lo que hemos hablado todo en tu mundo a ocurrido más o menos como aquí así que lo que quiero saber es lo que tiene que venir.¿Algún día la gente me aceptará y no me temerá por lo que hice?" Preguntó Ginny y cambió esa sonrisa triunfante por una sonrisa de inquietud.

Harry pensó si podía responder a eso. Era una respuesta fácil, en su mundo nadie culpó a Ginny de esta forma por lo que no sabía si la gente la aceptaría en un futuro o no. Puesto que había un pequeño cambio en esta parte de la historia de un mundo a otro decidió que lo podía contar.

"No lo sé Ginny" Dijo Harry pero al ver como la cara de Ginny se entristecía mucho fue consciente de sus palabras. Al decir -no lo sé- estaba diciendo indirectamente que no sabía si la aceptarían o no porque nunca había visto a nadie aceptarla y no temerla.

"No lo sé porque en mi línea temporal ocurrió algo diferente. Nadie te culpó por ello por lo que no tuviste problemas de ese tipo" Dijo rápidamente Harry.

"Me alegra saber que por lo menos allí tuve una vida algo normal" Dijo Ginny con tristeza.

"Puesto que no he podido responder apropiadamente puedes preguntarme otra cosa si quieres" Dijo Harry intentando consolar a Ginny.

"¿Es Fleur una buena mujer para Bill?" Preguntó Ginny.

Harry se quedó atónito ante esa pregunta, se había esperado una pregunta más seria.

Ginny rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry. "No pongas esa cara, no me ibas a responder nada importante así que así por lo menos me aseguro de sí Flema es buena para mi hermano o no"

El que rió ahora fue Harry parecía que por muchos pequeños cambios que hubiesen en este mundo algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

"Fleur Delacour es la mujer ideal para tu hermano. Sientete muy orgullosa por la cuñada que tienes". Dijo Harry el cual no podía parar de pensar en cómo a Ginny en su mundo tampoco le caía demasiado bien en un inicio Fleur.

"Pensaba que solo era una cara bonita que estaría interesada en mi hermano un tiempo y luego lo descartaría pero me alegra escuchar eso que me estás contando" Dijo Ginny felizmente.

"Fleur no solo es una cara bonita. Es una gran bruja, tú misma me has contado antes que participó en el torneo de los tres magos y aún más importante que todo esto es que ama a tu hermano y eso todo lo que necesitamos saber" Dijo Harry recordando la boda de Bill y Fleur antes del ataque.

Permanecieron ambos unos segundos absortos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.

"Ya falta muy poco para tu cumpleaños. ¿Excitado por volver ha hacer 16 años?" Preguntó Ginny divertida.

"Y tú por hacer 15 por primera vez" devolvió el golpe Harry.

"No se, ¿debería estarlo?" Preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

Harry se puso nervioso, había bajado la guardia y casi pega un bote en el suelo al escuchar a Ginny preguntarle eso. En su mundo a esa edad ellos dos empezaron a salir y la conversación parecía que se dirigía a un punto incómodo para él.

"Quien no lo está cuando cumple años siendo joven." Dijo finalmente Harry intentando salir del apuro.

"Perdón, señor tengo 21 años qué mayor soy" Dijo Ginny imitando divertidamente a Harry.

Harry la miró divertido. Podría ir a un millón de líneas temporales diferentes que ella nunca cambiaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryogana:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me ayuda mucho

 **Carlos29:** Lo mejor esta aun por llegar!.

 **Mar91:** Espero seguir manteniendo el nivel, muchas gracias!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Capítulo 8**

Los días fueron pasando y el plan de Harry iba tomando forma. Ya había tanteado el terreno por lo que ya conocía bastantes de las variaciones de esta línea temporal respecto a la suya. Había llegado el momento de ir a Hogwarts y empezar a actuar. Lo primero que debía hacer allí era buscar a Kreacher en las cocinas, luego buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en la sala de los menesteres y a partir de ahí mover los hilos, manejar a la gente como si fuesen títeres usando todo su conocimiento sobre el futuro para poder llegar a la victoria final lo más rápido posible.

Ese día Harry se despertó temprano como siempre para su sorpresa ya había muchas personas levantadas, incluso algunos miembros de la Orden habían venido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?.

Poco le duró la intriga, Harry alzó la cabeza y vio una pancarta en la que ponía Feliz cumpleaños Neville.

Era el cumpleaños de Neville, lo había olvidado completamente. Lo único que deseaba Harry en ese momento era desaparecerse muy lejos y pasar este día lo más rápido posible.

Después de esperar hora y media a que el señorito Neville Longbottom se despertase apareció por la puerta, todos gritaron, lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron. Harry permaneció sentado en el sitio intentando ignorar la situación pero no pudo. La cara de Neville y como todos le hacían la pelota a ese niño mimado le recordó muchísimo a su primo Dudley cuando era niño.

Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos no fue a mejor, Neville le recordó aún más si cabe a Dudley. Miraba asqueado los regalos que él consideraba eran de poco valor. A Harry le hervía la sangre con sólo mirarlo así que decidió subir a su habitación pero cuando salía por la puerta Neville lo detuvo

Harry le miró y vió como Neville estaba sonriendo, se veía que era consciente de que todo esto hacía rabiar a Harry y eso le gustaba y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

"Mira Harry, me han regalado un libro sobre magia avanzada para aurores" Dijo Neville pensando que eso molestaría a Harry.

"Que bien Neville, seguro que ahora tienes muchas posibilidades de cumplir con tu destino y ganar esta guerra" Dijo Harry de forma sincera pero con una sonrisita maliciosa que Neville no pudo notar.

Neville se quedó sin habla, no esperaba esa respuesta. Él pensaba que podría picar a Harry fácilmente. Esto no podía quedar así, provocar a Harry siempre había sido una de las cosas que más feliz le hacían y este verano parecía que era mucho más fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

"¿Lo veis? tuvo suerte el otro día. Ahora está admitiendo cual es su sitio de verdad" Dijo Neville con suficiencia.

"Tienes razón Neville, si hubieses tenido ese libro en tus manos el otro día habrías tenido más posibilidades de vencerme. Al fin y al cabo me lo podrías haber tirado a la cabeza y haberme matado, seguro que era más probable a que un hechizo tuyo me tocase" Qué fácil había sido controlar a Neville. Le había hecho creer lo que no era para luego darle en toda la boca por partida doble. Ahora era Harry el que sonreía con suficiencia.

Neville miró hacía atrás esperando que alguien lo defendiera pero lo único que vió fue a gente aguantando la risa por el comentario de Harry.

Al ver que Neville era incapaz de pensar en algún tipo de contestación Harry se retiró hacia su habitación. Al fin y al cabo ya había cumplido ahí, ya le había dado su regalo de cumpleaños a Neville.

Harry esperaba que alguien viniese a regañarle por lo ocurrido con Neville pero parecía que estaban todos muy entretenidos haciéndole la pelota como siempre.

Mejor así, pensó Harry. No tenía muchas ganas de estar con nadie y además necesitaba prepararse porque mañana era su cumpleaños y necesitaba ser cuidadoso con sus acciones para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó y bajó al comedor. Cuando entró vio casi lo mismo que vio en el cumpleaños de Neville solo que no se esperaba que la gente se despertase tan temprano como él y que no estaba más de media Orden del Fénix para celebrar su cumpleaños como había pasado con Neville. ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso?. Estaban los que tenían que estar, ni más ni menos. Los Weasley que vivían en la casa, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

Harry tuvo que aguantar la lagrimilla al ver a toda su familia allí. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía una escena como esta por lo que venir del futuro en esta ocasión no era una ventaja.

Todos le fueron abrazando y deseando feliz cumpleaños por turnos. Harry trató de mantener la compostura todo lo que pudo pero no era demasiado fácil.

Llegó el turno de los regalos, el primero fue Sirius que al grito de "¡el padrino primero!" se abrió camino entre todos para entregar su paquete en primera posición.

Simplemente con ver la forma del paquete Harry ya sabía lo que era. El corazón le palpitaba más que nunca, era una escoba, no había ninguna duda. ¿Sería su amada saeta de fuego?.

Abrió rápidamente el paquete y efectivamente, era una saeta de fuego. Definitivamente esta línea temporal era prácticamente idéntica a la suya.

"Muchas gracias Sirius, eres el mejor" Dijo Harry con verdadero entusiasmo abrazando a su padrino Sirius Black.

"Me ha dicho un pajarito que planeas entrar en el equipo de quidditch este año así que pensé que el mejor debía ir con lo mejor" Dijo Sirius con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Los siguientes en dar un paso adelante fueron Lily y James, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muchas felicidades Harry" Le dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Harry tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y entonces se dispuso a abrir el regalo. No fue nada super especial, eran varias túnicas y algo de ropa pero a Harry se sintió en la gloria, era el primer regalo que recordaba por parte de sus padres.

"Esto no acaba aquí" Le dijo esta vez su padre.

"Este regalo a pasado de generación en generación entre los Potter y creo que ya es hora de que pase a la siguiente generación. Espero le des buen uso" Dijo James haciendo especial énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Harry se podía hacer una idea de que regalo era. Lo abrió y efectivamente era su capa de invisibilidad. Una de las reliquias de la muerte. Se sentía mucho más seguro con ella en sus manos.

"¡Wow, una capa, muchas gracias!" Dijo Harry con un poco de ironía para que pareciese que no sabía que en realidad era algo más que una capa.

Luego vino el turno de Lupin y Tonks, el regalo no estuvo nada mal. Era un chivatoscopio como el que le había regalado Hermione en su línea temporal por su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Cuando Harry pensaba que ya no tendría más regalos fue Ginny la que se le acercó con algo envuelto.

"Felices dieciséis Harry" Fue todo lo que Ginny le dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete.

La verdad es que Harry no se esperaba ningún regalo por parte de Ginny, los Weasley no eran famosos por su dinero y Ginny al ser estudiante todavía obviamente no tenía suficiente como para comprar nada.

Al abrirlo Harry pensó en lo estúpido que podía ser a veces. Si alguien que de verdad te quiere desea hacerte un regalo da igual que no pueda permitirse comprar uno, hará algo para poder darte un regalo con todo el cariño del mundo.

El regalo era el clásico jersey Weasley con una H en medio. Obviamente estaba tejido a mano.

"Lo hice yo, espero que te guste" Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"Me encanta" Dijo con sinceridad Harry.

Tras unos segundos mirándose los cuales a Harry le parecieron siglos James les interrumpió.

"Harry, tenemos que hablar un momento a solas" Dijo.

La gente se retiró del salón y Harry supo que hasta ahí había llegado su fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Me dijiste que respetarías el camino de Dumbledore aunque tú pensases que había otro camino más correcto pero lo único que veo es como intentas humillar continuamente a Neville y en el callejón Diagon no hiciste nada por ayudarle" Dijo un James bastante serio.

Harry empezaba a no soportar como defendían todos a Neville, si ya le estaba cogiendo asco por como se comportaba el hecho de que su padre lo estuviera regañando de nuevo por culpa de Neville definitivamente no ayudaba en nada.

"No voy a tolerar sus faltas de respeto hacia nadie. Mi intención no es dañar la figura de El Elegido, mi intención es que aprenda a respetar a los demás o ¿acaso crees que actua bien?" Dijo Harry esperando con ansia la respuesta de James.

James suspiró "No Harry, todos sabemos que Neville a veces no actúa correctamente y falta al respeto a la gente con facilidad sobre todo a los que él considera más débiles" Hizo una pausa. "Pero como ya sabes Neville ha sufrido muchísimo, lo perdió todo con tan solo un año, creció sin familia, todo eso es muy duro y ahora debemos sumarle todo esto de que es El Elegido y que debe enfrentar a Quien tu sabes. Tienes que ser más respetuoso con él, no te imaginas todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir desde que era un niño, dale alguna alegría de vez en cuando" Terminó James.

¿Que no se lo imaginaba? claro que no se lo imaginaba, Harry sabía lo que era sufrir por perderlo todo mucho más de lo que Neville lo hacía, al fin y al cabo él se crió siendo maltratado y más adelante en su futuro lo perdió todo una vez más. En opinión de Harry la actitud de Neville no era justificable.

"Con darle alegrías te refieres a que siga dejándolo que atormente a Ginny para que nunca pueda integrarse en el mundo mágico? que siga dejando que me atormente a mi? No, me niego, no se lo voy a permitir nunca" Finalizó Harry con rotundidad.

"No te pido que beses el suelo cuando él os falta al respeto. Simplemente no le hechices ni le faltes el respeto de vuelta a él. Se un poco más listo e intenta hacer como si no existiera" Dijo James de forma cansada.

"No lo voy ha hacer, no le voy a dar trato especial. Si se merece que le hechice lo haré igual que haría con cualquier otro. Eso es justicia e igualdad, cosa que parece en la Orden no hay". Dijo algo furioso Harry.

"Si no vas a respetar el camino de la Orden no comprendo muy bien que haces dentro de ella y porque querías entrar con tantas ganas" Dijo James también algo enfadado.

"Pues entonces lo dejo. Creare la mía propia, no quiero pertenecer a una organización que no trata a todos por igual….. vaya! eso me recuerda a cómo tratan los mortifagos a los hijos de muggles, es eso lo que estáis haciendo con Neville, le estáis dejando que trate a todos de…

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, James le había abofeteado y lo miraba muy furioso.

Era consciente de que había llevado a James al límite y que la comparación entre los mortifagos con los hijos de muggles y Neville con los que consideraba inferiores no era totalmente lo mismo pero sí que tenían algunas semejanzas.

Harry estaba convencido con que tenía razón por lo que si eso lo llevaba a dejar la Orden lo haría.

Miró una última vez a James y salió por la puerta. Al salir se fijó que había varias personas con caras estupefactas, seguramente habían escuchado los últimos gritos.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro?" Le preguntó Sirius a Harry.

Harry no contestó y siguió su camino pero notó como una mano de mujer se posaba en su hombro.

"Harry" Susurró su madre con la voz entrecortada.

Harry intentó ignorarla pero no pudo y levantó un momento su mirada del suelo mientras seguía su camino.

Lo que vió fueron esos ojos verdes que tantas veces había visto cuando se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo solo que estaba vez estaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que parecía querían asomar. Harry supo que sus ojos seguramente estaban en el mismo estado así que agachó la mirada de nuevo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó, hechizó la puerta y se lanzó a la cama. Quería estar solo. No todos los días se discute con un padre por primera vez y menos aún cuando ya tenías asumido que nunca podrías conocerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark157Issei:** Deberían recapacitar sobre Neville sin duda. Esa sobre-protección que tienen con él no puede ser sana

 **Ryogana:** Gracias a ti por estar de nuevo apoyándome

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** Es el objetivo de este fic. Los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco, espero os guste.

 **ShopieB:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Actualizo todos los viernes, por ahora no he fallado ni una vez y tengo material para bastantes semanas más así que de momento no contemplo no seguir el fic. Respecto a este tipo de fics pues la verdad es que siento lo mismo que tú, este tipo de historias me encantan pero casi nadie las ha terminado y es por eso que me decidí a escribir una yo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **NA:** Hoy os traigo el capítulo mas corto que he escrito pero en mi opinión es cortito pero intenso, no quería escribir cosas vacías simplemente para rellenar y que sea mas largo el capítulo. Espero os guste y lo disfrutéis.

 **Capítulo 9**

El día siguiente a la pelea de Harry con James fue un día de esos en los que todos te preguntan qué ha pasado y tu lo único que puedes hacer es ignorarlos porque no quieres hablar con nadie y de hecho así fue hasta que Sirius pilló a Harry un momento a solas y no le dejó escapatoria.

"Déjame Sirius" Dijo Harry al ver como Sirius le abordaba para hablar.

"Ya te dejé anoche tranquilo para que se te calmase el enfado. Creo que hoy es un buen día para hablar" Dijo Sirius con calma.

"Hoy al igual que ayer sigue siendo un mal día" Dijo Harry con desgana

"Pues entonces déjame intentar hacer que sea bueno" Dijo Sirius con media sonrisa. "Mira, no se muy bien qué es lo que ocurrió allí cuando James y tú estuvisteis a solas, solo escuché los últimos gritos por lo que solo puedo imaginarme que es lo que pasó. Si tú me lo contaras seguro podría ayudar, el es mi mejor amigo y tu mi ahijado, creo que soy el mediador perfecto" Dijo Sirius con orgullo.

"¿Porque no le preguntas a tu mejor amigo que es lo que pasó y a mi me dejas tranquilo?" Preguntó con interés Harry.

"Ese es el punto al que quería llegar" Sirius hizo una pausa y se puso serio. "Hay muy pocas veces que James no me cuenta algo a mi y esta es una de ellas por lo que confiaba en que tú me pudieses contar lo ocurrido". Terminó Sirius.

"Si él no te ha querido contar yo no voy a ser menos. Lo siento" Dijo harry con algo de pena. "Lo que sí te voy a decir porque supongo que lo sabrás en breves es que he dejado la Orden del Fénix"

"¿QUE?" Sirius estaba estupefacto. "¿Pero no era lo que más querías? ¿Tan poco te ha durado el madurar? Te dije que esto de entrar en la Orden no era un juego, que no te tomases tu entrada a la ligera" Dijo Sirius pareciendo un poco molesto.

"Si, tú lo has dicho, era lo que quería pero ya no quiero. No desde el momento en el que en la Orden se permite que Neville falte continuamente al respeto a todos solo por ser quien es. Yo no voy ni a consentir ni a ignorar eso de ninguna de las maneras. Seguiré mi propio camino" Sentenció Harry.

"Así que era eso" Dijo Sirius pensativo. "Discutisteis por Neville y llegasteis a un punto en el que tus ideas y las de la Orden eran diferentes, por eso lo has dejado"

"Así es" Afirmó Harry.

"Entonces tiene sentido que no estés en la Orden si no compartes su camino para vencer esta guerra. Lo que no tiene sentido es porque James y tú no os habláis. Estoy seguro que si tú crees que otro camino es más correcto que el de Dumbledore James te lo respetará" Dijo Sirius con seguridad en sus palabras.

"Si que lo haría y creo que sí que lo hace. Ya hablé con él de ese tema hace tiempo solo que en aquel entonces nuestros caminos no eran tan desiguales y parecía que ambos podían coexistir" Dijo Harry recordando la charla que tuvo con James cuando le dijo que quería entrar en la Orden.

"Sigues eludiendo el porqué estáis sin hablaros" Dijo Sirius con voz cansada.

"Y lo seguiré eludiendo" Terminó Harry saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose a su habitación a ver si con suerte nadie lo molestaba.

"Una última cosa Harry" Lo paró Sirius justo antes de que abandonase el salón.

"¿Que es?" Preguntó Harry de forma cansada.

"Has dicho que seguirás tu propio camino. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad Sirius.

A Harry esta pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa pero intentó buscar una respuesta valida en la que el nombre de el Ejercito de Dumbledore no saliese mencionado.

"Cuando esté en Hogwarts montaré algún tipo de organización para practicar en la lucha. Estamos en guerra y hay que estar preparados". Dijo Harry intentando parecer Moody en sus últimas palabras.

"Ya se que te lo dije la otra vez pero aun así te lo repetiré, esto no es un juego Harry. La guerra es muy dura y por un error puedes mandar a alguien que quieres a morir y ese peso lo llevaras en el alma por siempre. Hagas lo que hagas ten mucho cuidado y no pongas a nadie en peligro" Dijo Sirius con mucha tristeza.

A Harry casi se le parte el corazón al escuchar esas palabras provenientes precisamente de Sirius. Harry aun recordaba lo que había hecho en su quinto año, como lo habían engañado y por ello Sirius acabó muriendo. Sirius tenía razón en sus palabras, ese peso lo iba a llevar dentro por siempre.

"No voy a dejar que nadie muera" Fue todo lo que dijo Harry justo antes de reemprender su camino hacia su habitación.

De camino Harry intentó quitarse de la mente la última parte de la conversación con Sirius, dolía demasiado aún.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero lo único que le vino a la mente tampoco era algo muy agradable. Harry se esperaba que Lily ya le hubiese preguntado sobre lo ocurrido entre él y James pero no lo había hecho aún y eso lo desconcertaba.

Harry estuvo Intentando buscar una respuesta a su duda y finalmente la encontró.

Su madre no había ido a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado anoche con James porque seguramente llevaba todo el día preguntandoselo a James y cuando se diese por vencida con él sería a Harry a quien le preguntase al igual que había hecho Sirius.

Harry tenía una cosa bien clara. Haría todo lo posible por evitar ser preguntado por su madre sobre ese tema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los días, por fin era el cumpleaños de Ginny, día once de Agosto y el ambiente entre Harry y James seguía igual de tenso. No se habían dirigido ni una palabra desde el cumpleaños de Harry. Lily, tal y como Harry se había imaginado había intentado hablar con Harry varias veces pero este se había hecho el loco en todas las ocasiones. No tenía ninguna gana de explicar a su madre el porqué de esa situación.

Harry se imaginaba que James tampoco le había contado nada a Lily puesto que por las preguntas que esta le hacía a Harry se deducía fácilmente que no sabía nada.

Por primera vez en esos once días Harry se levantó sonriendo, cogió el regalo de Ginny, lo encogió y bajó al comedor deseando ver sonreír de nuevo a su radiante pelirroja de ojos café.

Allí se encontraban ya todos los Weasley (menos Charlie), Fleur, James, Lily y Sirius preparados para felicitar a Ginny en cuanto bajase. Neville al igual que hizo en el cumpleaños de Harry prefirió no bajar a la celebración.

El silencio reinaba entre los Potter, todo lo contrario entre los Weasley que hablaban animadamente sobre lo mayor que se estaba haciendo ya Ginny.

De pronto Hermione entró corriendo al comedor.

"Está bajando" Dijo y todos callaron esperando la llegada de Ginny.

A Harry se le hizo muy larga la espera aunque en verdad fuese corta puesto que estaba realmente nervioso aunque obviamente era mejor este nerviosismo por felicidad que el nerviosismo que tenía estos días por todo lo ocurrido con su padre.

Finalmente Ginny entró por la puerta y todos la recibieron al grito de ¡felicidades!.

Allí estaba ella, tal y como Harry la recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts, tal y como la recordaba de sus años cuando descubrió que la amaba. Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Ya no recordaba nada de lo de James. Ahora solo podía ver como Ginny iba abriendo todos los regalos que su familia le iba haciendo con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

El último era Harry. Se acercó a ella nervioso, muy nervioso. Le entregó a Ginny su regalo mientras esta le sonreía abiertamente.

"Felicidades" Fue todo lo que Harry fue capaz de decir.

"Gracias" Le devolvió Ginny con algo más que cortesía.

Ginny abrió su regalo y lo miró maravillada, era pequeño, difícil de imaginar que podía ser sin abrirlo.

"WOW, es una maqueta de una Nimbus 2000, ¿puede volar?" Preguntó Ginny.

Harry estaba ya algo más calmado y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ginny se percató de que algo raro estaba pasando.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ginny que no entendía muy bien porque Harry la miraba así.

"Por supuesto que puede volar" Dijo Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Tengo que darle alguna orden o hacer algun hechizo para que vuele?" Preguntó Ginny confundida.

Esta vez Harry rió ante ese comentario. "Simplemente súbete a ella como si fuese una escoba normal".

Ginny lo miró muy extrañada pero al ver como Harry le hacía un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo decidió intentarlo.

Entonces vio como Harry sacaba su varita y con una pequeña sacudida la escoba crecía.

Ginny no lo podía creer, levitó un poco con la escoba para comprobar que todo iba correcto. Bajó y miró muy sorprendida a Harry.

"No hacía falta, de verdad. Esto es demasiado. Deberías quedártela como repuesto para tu saeta por si se rompe o algo"

Harry se acercó más a ella. "La he comprado para ti porque quería que fuese tuya" Hizo una pausa para que Ginny lo asimilase. "Ahora nadie nos podrá detener para entrar en el equipo de quidditch y ¡ganaremos la copa!" Dijo Harry levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiii" Lo siguió Ginny levantando también su puño mientras se la veía radiante de felicidad.

Ninguno de los que estaba en la sala perdió detalle de lo que había ocurrido. Harry no era así. Nunca había sido tan afectivo, nunca había hecho regalos a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Todos sabían que Ginny y Harry se llevaban bien pero era más que nada porque tenían en común que ambos eran unos incomprendidos, esto era totalmente diferente, había un vínculo mucho más fuerte y el principal cambio era Harry. Ginny aun con todo lo que le había ocurrido con lo de la cámara cuando estaba con su familia siempre había sido muy cariñosa pero Harry jamás había hecho ni el más mínimo intento de cambio salvo este verano.

Ya habían visto que Harry había cambiado algo, habían notado como con Sirius y sobre todo con Ginny tenía algo más de feeling pero lo de hoy con el regalo había sido algo mucho más grande que un simple cambio parecía que Harry cuando estaba con Ginny era una persona totalmente diferente al Harry que ellos conocían e incluso era muy diferente al Harry que parecía había madurado algo este verano.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y coincidieron en sus pensamientos. Ese momento de Harry y Ginny solo se podía definir de una forma y es raro que un mago se sorprenda de algo así. Había sido un momento mágico.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest** : no se muy bien porque dices eso si la historia la empecé hace un par de meses jajaja

 **Ryogana** : Gracias por otra semana más. Aquí tienes un capítulo más, espero te guste

 **Mar91** : Por supuesto! no podía ser de otra forma!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Capitulo 10**

El día uno de septiembre llegó, eso significaba que Harry iba a volver a Hogwarts, era imposible no sentir nostalgia ante eso. En la mente de Harry la única idea que debía tener hasta ser mayor de edad y poder moverse libremente por el mundo era encontrar el horrocrux de la diadema e investigar si Kreacher estaba trabajando allí, no obstante la realidad era otra. Él siempre había considerado a Hogwarts como su hogar por lo que volver allí le causaba mucha nostalgia por lo grandes momentos vividos.

Subió al tren junto con Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville. Ron iba buscando un compartimento libre mientras iban andando por el pasillo, finalmente encontró uno y se metió dentro. Harry por un segundo iba a entrar también pero al ver que Neville entraba y Ginny seguía hacia adelante por el pasillo se percató de que aquí seguramente él no compartía el compartimento con Ron y Hermione. Esto le dolió en el alma, debía solucionar esta situación lo antes posible. Una vida sin Ron y Hermione no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a aceptar.

Ginny parecía que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, Harry simplemente se dejaba llevar e iba detrás de ella. Ginny se detuvo en una puerta y saludo a alguien.

"¿Cómo han ido esas vacaciones? ¿alguna novedad interesante?" Preguntó Ginny mientras entraba dentro.

Harry se disponía a entrar también y así ver quien era la persona con la que Ginny estaba hablando pero antes de que pudiese ver nada escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

"Genial!. Fuí con mi padre a Suecia a investigar si los rokless realmente existen." Dijo Luna Lovegood con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

"Hola Luna, me alegro de verte" Dijo Harry con cuidado mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ginny y enfrente de Luna. Ginny le había contado que eran amigos de Luna pero estaba seguro de con cuánta confianza podía hablar con ella sin levantar sospechas. Si algo había aprendido Harry sobre Luna es que es extremadamente perceptiva y que no tendrá ningún miedo en lanzar alguna teoría que en principio parezca alocada sobre él.

"Harry!, que bueno verte. ¿Quieres un ejemplar del Quisquilloso?" Dijo Luna con su clásica simpleza al hablar.

"Por favor" Pidió Harry.

Se puso a leer un poco las teorías extrañas que solía traer el Quisquilloso mientras Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre las clases y otras cosas.

Cuando pareció que ambas ya no tenían tema del que hablar Harry se decidió a intervenir. Crear de nuevo el Ejército de Dumbledore era algo que tenía decidido hacer y más aún desde su salida de la Orden del Fénix y su pelea con su padre. Sin duda Luna era uno de los miembros que Harry no quería perder para su organización.

"He estado pensando sobre todo lo que esta guerra conlleva y que nosotros queramos o no somos parte de ella" Harry hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Luna ante esto y ella asintió en señal de afirmación así que Harry continuó.

"Creo que deberíamos de involucrarnos en la medida de lo posible. No me refiero a ir por ahí cazando mortífagos o algo así. Simplemente creo que sería conveniente crear un grupo de estudiantes que nos dedicásemos a practicar cómo defendernos y cómo defender a la gente que queremos. Así que me encantaría contar con vosotras dos para empezar y quizá algún día podamos ser bastantes más" Dijo Harry esperando especialmente la respuesta de Luna puesto que ya se imaginaba que Ginny diría que sí al instante.

"Cuenta conmigo" Dijo Ginny tal y como Harry esperaba.

"Parece que a veces la gente se olvida de que soy una Ravenclaw. Siempre estoy predispuesta para aprender más pero tengo una duda, ¿Quien nos va a enseñar? ¿Quién será nuestra maestro?" Preguntó dudosa Luna.

Harry pensó que había sido muy torpe al no decir eso desde un principio. Se había esperado que Luna deduciese rápidamente que era él pero claro en este mundo este Harry no era muy habilidoso ni el niño que vivió.

"Nos ayudaremos unos a otros, esa será la clave del éxito. De todos modos he estado entrenando con mi padre y mi padrino todo el verano y son aurores muy buenos" Mintió Harry.

"Me apunto. Seguro que es muy divertido" Dijo Luna.

"Genial" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera. "Ya os contaré como cuando y donde lo haremos".

"Ya llegamos, vamos, hay que bajar" Dijo Ginny apresurada.

Cuando bajaron Harry vió a Hagrid llamando a los de primero igual que siempre. Se alegró mucho de volver a verle. Si le era posible haría todo lo que esté en su mano para volver a ser tan cercano a Hagrid como lo fue en su línea temporal.

Harry se dirigió hacia los thestrals junto con Ginny y Luna para coger un carruaje.

"No sabía que pudieras verlos Harry, ¿A quien has visto morir?" Preguntó Luna al percatarse de que Harry estaba mirando a los thestrals.

Ginny miró rápidamente a Harry asustada, se notaba que ella sabía tan bien como Harry que si no daba una gran respuesta Luna no tardaría en pensar en alguna teoría.

"Lo siento Luna, prefiero no hablar de eso, aun me duele" Dijo Harry esquivando la pregunta. Era cierto que dolía, había visto morir a toda la gente que amaba.

"No te preocupes, ya me lo contaras cuando tengas más confianza conmigo" Dijo Luna tan sincera como siempre.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

El viaje se le hizo muy corto a Harry. Solo pensaba en una cosa, debía ir a las cocinas y preguntar por Kreacher. Ir al banquete de bienvenida no estaba en sus planes.

"Tengo que ir al baño, no aguanto más. Id entrando" Mintió Harry.

Giró la esquina y se puso su capa de invisibilidad para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía donde no debía estar ahora.

Llegó a las cocinas y vió a muchos elfos trabajando. Al ver a Harry algunos se asustaron y otros le ofrecieron comida. No veía ninguna cara conocida entre ellos

Harry se acercó al que tenía más cerca.

"Hola, podrías decirme por favor si Kreacher está aquí?" Preguntó Harry.

"No Señor, no conozco a ningún elfo con ese nombre" Dijo el elfo

Esto decepcionó a Harry, era un paso atrás en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Seguramente este no podría buscarlos hasta que fuese mayor de edad y pudiese salir y hacer magia a su antojo. Esto solo le dejaba la opción de conseguir la diadema este año.

"¿Y Dobby? ¿está aquí?" Preguntó Harry al recordar a su pequeño amigo.

"No Señor tampoco lo conozco" Dijo de nuevo el elfo.

Harry se fue decepcionado. Ahora debía ir a su siguiente destino, la sala de los menesteres y ver si la diadema estaba ahí al igual que en su línea temporal.

No tardó en llegar, se sabía el camino más que de memoria, entró en la sala y fue directo a donde recordaba que debía estar y efectivamente allí estaba. Una lluvia de recuerdos lo inundó en ese momento, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos debido a estos horrocruxes.

NO, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía caer en eso, por algo estaba intentando cambiar las cosas en este mundo. Tenía que proteger a todos y aunque el camino fuese doloroso hay que afrontarlo para que nadie que ama se vea obligado a sufrir o peor, morir.

Ahora debía destruirlo. La espada de Gryffindor no era una opción puesto que según le contó Ginny fue Dumbledore quien venció al basilisco por lo que la espada nunca tuvo oportunidad de absorber el veneno.

Su siguiente opción era volver a la cámara a comprobar si el basilisco seguía allí y podía tomar uno de sus colmillos así que se dirigió hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Se hallaba frente a la "puerta" que daba acceso a la cámara y aunque Harry ya no hablase pársel aun recordaba las palabras exactas para abrir la puerta.

Bajó con la esperanza de que el basilisco estuviese ahí, no quería recurrir al fuego maligno así que el colmillo era su mejor opción.

Harry sintió alivio cuando vio que el cuerpo del basilisco aun estaba ahí, por fin le salía algo bien relacionado con los horrocruxes.

Se acercó y cogió un colmillo del basilisco y lo clavó sin dudar en la diadema. El horrocrux fue destruido.

Harry no sabía qué hora era pero seguramente el banquete ya habría terminado. Se guardo el colmillo de basilisco puesto que en un futuro lo necesitaría y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda vió que Ginny lo estaba esperando. En un principio Harry pensó que tal vez había pasado algo pero luego lo entendió todo.

"¿Acaso recordabas la contraseña que teníamos en Gryffindor el día uno de septiembre de 1995? Si es así te felicito, tu memoria es increíble" Dijo Ginny haciendo un reverencia.

"Por supuesto que la recuerdo pero ya que estabas esperando por mí haré como que no me la se y te dejare decirla a ti" Rió Harry por su obvia mentira.

"¿Fue bien lo que tenías que hacer? Preguntó Ginny cambiando a un semblante más serio.

"Fui por dos cosas, una salió bien y otra no pero no te preocupes, lo lograré" Dijo Harry con confianza.

" Este año Katie Bell es la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, ella hará las pruebas. Sigue en pie lo de presentarnos ¿no?" Preguntó Ginny con un claro deseo de que Harry dijera que sí.

"Por supuesto que sí, entraremos al equipo y haremos que esas serpientes de Slytherin se conviertan en ratitas del miedo que les vamos a meter" Dijo Harry con confianza, al fin y al cabo nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch estando él y Ginny en el campo.

Al mencionar lo de ratas le vino una pregunta a la mente, debía de preguntarle a Ginny si sabía algo sobre él.

"¿Te suena el nombre de Peter Pettigrew o Colagusano?" Preguntó Harry.

" De Colagusano no se nada pero creo que ese tal Peter Pettigrew ha salido alguna vez en los periódicos como un mortífago buscado" Dijo Ginny después de pensar un segundo.

"Son la misma persona, Colagusano es su apodo, es normal que no lo conozcas por ese nombre, muy poca gente lo hace. ¿Que tal fue el banquete? Dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema, no le agradaba demasiado hablar sobre Colagusano.

"Ha habido un par de novedades con los profesores. No me habías dicho que tu madre nos iba a dar clases de pociones" Dijo Ginny emocionada.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Harry confundido.

"¿No lo sabías? Pensé que te lo habría contado o que tu lo sabrías por tu mund…" Ginny se puso la mano en la boca antes de terminar la frase. Harry nunca se lo había dicho directamente pero era un secreto a voces, Lily y James habían muerto en la línea temporal de este Harry y Ginny era consciente de ello.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me sorprendió. Ahora entiendo porque el Harry de aquí en lo único que era bueno era en pociones, seguramente Lily le ayudaba o le enseñaba en verano o en navidad" Dijo Harry imaginando la situación de su madre enseñandole algo. Recordó cómo James le había dicho un mes atrás que su madre se pondría contenta al ver que Harry había sacado una S en pociones, ahora todo cuadraba.

"¿Cual es la otra novedad?" Preguntó Harry aunque ya sabía cual era.

"Snape pasa a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" Dijo Ginny calmándose al ver que Harry le transmitía calma.

"Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a pedir que te acepten para cursar los EXTASIS" Le recordó Ginny.

"Si, lo recuerdo" Dijo Harry ahora fastidiado. El bajón de no encontrar a Kreacher ni a Dobby le había dejado sin muchas ganas de ir al día siguiente detrás de los profesores a pedirles una oportunidad.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día duro" Dijo Harry de forma cansada.

Ginny asintió y subió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, Harry se quedó mirando cómo subía. Ojalá todo fuese más fácil, ojalá él pudiera subir con ella….


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex0552:** Todos los viernes tendréis la continuación

 **onixia32:** Muchas gracias. En principio si, todos los viernes, por ahora no he fallado ni uno y espero que siga así

 **Ryogana:** Muchas gracias a ti. Nos vemos la semana que viene!

 **Mar91:** Aquí tienes una parte de lo que quieres saber jejeje

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Capítulo 11**

Por fin había llegado el día. El día en el que Harry Potter volvía a ser un alumno de Hogwarts y además en esta ocasión no era el niño que vivió, solo era un chico más entre muchos otros, solo era Harry Potter.

Bajó al gran comedor para desayunar y sintió una sensación que desde que llegó a esta línea temporal estaba sintiéndola en muchas ocasiones. Sentía que todo era como él recordaba, el gran comedor no había cambiado en absoluto.

Todo esto le venía de lujo a Harry, al fin y al cabo cuantos menos cambios hubiesen en esta línea temporal más fácil se le haría predecir y prevenir que es lo que iba a ocurrir. Esto era lo más importante y tenía que tenerlo presente siempre, su mayor ventaja es que iba a ir un paso por delante de todos.

Había pocos alumnos que se habían despertado tan temprano como Harry por lo que el gran comedor estaba aun un poco desierto. Harry estaba comiendo algo cuando la profesora McGonagall entró al gran comedor con varias hojas en sus manos, Harry dedujo que serían los horarios. La profesora entregó varias de ellas a los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban en el gran comedor y se acercó a Harry para entregarle la que parecía le correspondía a él.

"Profesora" La llamó Harry cuando McGonagall le entregó su horario.

"Dígame señor Potter, ¿tiene alguna duda con su horario?" Dijo McGonagall mirando fijamente a Harry.

"Algo así. Verá he estado pensando y creo que puedo cursar algunas asignaturas más de las que me corresponden por mis TIMOS" Dijo con seguridad Harry.

"Y que le hace pensar que puede cursarlas si no obtuvo la nota suficiente en sus TIMOS?" Preguntó la profesora como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Vera profesora, yo quiero ser auror y para ello necesito poder cursar algunas asignaturas, como por ejemplo la suya por lo que me gustaría que aunque no haya sacado la nota suficiente en mis TIMOS me diese una oportunidad, puedo demostrar que me merezco esa oportunidad" Dijo Harry una vez más con confianza.

"Lo lamento señor Potter pero su oportunidad fueron los TIMOS y no obtuvo la nota suficiente" Sentenció McGonagall.

Harry empezaba a perder un poco su confianza. Esta McGonagall no confiaba tanto en él como lo hacía la McGonagall de su línea temporal. Estos eran los pequeños cambios que había en este mundo y al no conocer lo que podía pasar eran los momentos más tensos para Harry puesto que no iba un paso por delante.

"Ahora mismo solo tengo suficiente nota en pociones como para poder cursar los EXTASIS pero si consigo que la profesora Sprout me acepte en Herbología, el profesor Flitwick me acepte también en Encantamientos y el profesor Snape lo haga en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solo me quedaría que usted me aceptase en Transformaciones" Harry hizo una pausa para que McGonagall asimilase que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguir cursar esas asignaturas. "¿Si consigo todo eso usted me daría por lo menos la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo cursar los EXTASIS de transformaciones? No le pido que acepte, solo que me dé la oportunidad de demostrarle que merezco ser aceptado" Concluyó Harry con esperanzas.

McGonagall lo miraba de forma aún más severa de la que Harry recordaba.

"Si consigue convencer a los profesores Sprout, Flitwick y…. Snape en menos de veinticuatro horas le daré esa oportunidad, mañana es el último día para hacer cambios en los horarios". Dijo la profesora y siguió su camino repartiendo horarios a los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Harry se sintió aliviado al saber que por lo menos tendría una oportunidad pero había notado claramente como McGonagall había hecho una pausa y casi incluso había sonreído al decir el nombre de Snape.

Harry sabía que convencería fácil al profesor Flitwick en cuanto le enseñase un par de trucos de cosas que verían en los EXTASIS y con la profesora Sprout tampoco debería de tener demasiados problemas si demostraba que realmente merecía cursar su asignatura. El problema claramente era Snape, por mucho que Harry le demostrase que tenía nivel como para cursar la asignatura sabía más que de sobra que si Snape no quería aceptarlo se ceñiría a sus resultados de los TIMOS y no lo haría. A todo esto había que sumarle que Harry tenía miedo de Snape, no miedo de lo que le pudiese hacer o decir, miedo de lo habilidoso que era en legeremancia y oclumancia y por ello lograse averiguar algo sobre Harry.

De nuevo se veía en la misma situación que cuando tuvo que hablar con Dumbledore en el cuartel de la Orden para que lo aceptasen. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado siempre con Dumbledore y Snape o en cualquier momento podrían enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso sería devastador para la ventaja con la que contaba Harry.

Lo más sabio habría sido conformarse con cursar lo que le tocaba cursar y listo pero Harry había hecho una promesa, les había prometido a sus padres que haría todo lo posible por cursar varias asignaturas más, aún recordaba sus caras de decepción al ver los pocos EXTASIS que podría Harry cursar en sexto y séptimo año. Había sido la primera promesa de su vida que le hacía a sus padres y no estaba dispuesto a no cumplirla. Iba a cumplirla aunque eso significase tener que suplicarle a Snape y arriesgarse a que todo su plan quedase al descubierto.

Harry tenía claro que debía ir paso a paso y decidió ir primero a hablar con el profesor Flitwick. Le preguntó a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw por él y le contestaron que seguramente se encontraría en su despacho y le indicaron el camino a Harry,

Cuando llegó a lo que parecía el despacho del profesor Flitwick vió que la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó dos veces esperando respuesta.

"Adelante" Dijo la inconfundible voz del profesor Flitwick.

"Buenos días profesor" Saludó Harry intentando entrar fácil en la conversación.

"Buenos días también a usted señor Potter, tome asiento, ¿a qué se debe su visita?" Preguntó Flitwick sabiendo que Harry no había ido simplemente a desearle los buenos días.

"Verá profesor, en mis TIMOS he obtenido un aceptable y usted solo acepta alumnos con un supera las expectativas o más alto, esto me supone un problema puesto que quiero ser auror. ¿Podría cursar los EXTASIS de su asignatura?" Dijo Harry esperando una obvia respuesta negativa por parte del profesor.

"Lo siento señor Potter pero el rango de aceptación es el mismo para todos los alumnos, un supera las expectativas o superior. No obstante me gustaría felicitarle por tener el valor de por lo menos luchar y venir aquí a intentar cumplir su ambición de ser auror. Es algo que el Harry Potter que hemos conocido todos estos años no habría hecho nunca. Solo un verdadero Gryffindor sería capaz" Terminó el profesor Flitwick sintiéndose orgulloso de como Harry estaba dispuesto a luchar por sus sueños.

La situación estaba yendo demasiado bien, si incluso el profesor Flitwick ya había mencionado algo de un cambio en Harry Potter no había forma de que Snape que era mucho más perceptivo no descubriera todo. Aun así Harry tenía claro que debía seguir adelante. Cuando consiga que Flitwick y Sprout me acepten ya pensaré qué hacer con Snape, pensó.

"Profesor, el caso es que yo pienso que usted tiene razón. Si mi nivel es de aceptable no puedo cursar su asignatura pero pienso que ahora mismo estoy bastante por encima del nivel exigido. ¿Si le demuestro mi nivel de conocimientos en Encantamientos y le sorprendo, me aceptará?. Preguntó Harry deseoso de una respuesta afirmativa.

El profesor Flitwick miró sorprendido a Harry.

"Sin duda ha cambiado mucho su personalidad señor Potter, ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que usted sería capaz de llegar a estos extremos. Si consigue hacer los tres encantamientos que le diga le dare la oportunidad de cursar los EXTASIS" Dijo el profesor Flitwick poniéndose serio.

"Soy todo oídos" Dijo Harry con expectación.

"De acuerdo, el primero es el encantamiento aguamenti, veamos de que es capaz" Dijo Flitwick mientras duplicaba la copa de vino que tenía sobre la mesa y le señalaba a Harry que debía llenar la copa duplicada que estaba vacía de agua.

Aguamenti, Harry recordaba muy bien ese hechizo, lo había aprendido en su sexto curso en Hogwarts y había tenido que usarlo en su última salida con el profesor Dumbledore, no era un hechizo que le trajera muy buenos recuerdos la verdad.

"Aguamenti" Dijo Harry señalando la copa vacía que tenía el profesor Flitwick sobre su escritorio.

El profesor Flitwick cogió la copa para ver la calidad de esa agua que Harry había conjurado.

"Muy bien señor Potter. No es sencillo conjurar la cantidad justa de agua, muchos alumnos son capaces de realizar el hechizo aguamenti pero se pasan y derraman mucha agua fuera de la copa, obviamente no es su caso" Dijo Flitwick con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Gracias, profesor" Dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Bien, el siguiente es que convierta el vino de la otra copa en vinagre" Dijo el profesor Flitwick señalando la copa que tenía desde un principio.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aun recordaba como él y Ron no fueron capaces de realizar este encantamiento cuando el profesor Flitwick se lo enseñó.

Harry apuntó a la copa seguro de sí mismo y realizó el conjuro.

El profesor Flitwick repitió el proceso y observó la copa igual que lo había hecho con el aguamenti.

"Fantástico, una vez más las proporciones son correctas. Ahora el último encantamiento, Avis, ¿sabe lo que es señor Potter?" Preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Aun recordaba como Hermione había ido más allá con ese hechizo y no sólo había conjurado una bandada de pájaros sino que los había lanzado contra Ron al ver como se besaba con Lavender Brown.

"El encantamiento conjura una bandada de pájaros" Dijo Harry respondiendo al profesor Flitwick.

"Correcto, ahora veamos si es capaz de hacerme una demostración" Dijo el profesor esperando a Harry.

Harry alzó una vez más la varita y tras un pequeño movimiento una gran cantidad de pájaros aparecieron en el despacho.

Flitwick miró sonriente a Harry. "Fantástico señor Potter, nunca lo habría esperado de usted. Le espero mañana para comenzar las clases".

"Genial, muchas gracias por la oportunidad y hasta mañana profesor" Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Salió del despacho y no pudo pensar que era curioso como los tres hechizos le habían recordado a Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione respectivamente, el destino era bastante caprichoso.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia los invernaderos, estaba casi convencido que la profesora Sprout se encontraría allí.

Harry era consciente que sus conocimientos sobre Herbología eran algo limitados en comparación a los de Encantamientos. De Herbología sólo había cursado hasta sexto puesto que tuvo que ir en busca de los horrocruxes y aprender sobre Herbología no había sido una de sus prioridades.

Llegó a los invernaderos y efectivamente ahí estaba la profesora Sprout seguramente preparando las clases de mañana.

"¿Tiene un momento profesora?" Preguntó Harry.

"Claro señor Potter. ¿A qué se debe su visita?" Preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Harry decidió seguir la misma táctica que con el profesor Flitwick.

"Verá profesora, en mis TIMOS he obtenido un aceptable y usted solo acepta alumnos con un supera las expectativas o más alto, esto me supone un problema puesto que quiero ser auror. ¿Podría cursar los EXTASIS de su asignatura?" Dijo Harry esperando de nuevo una obvia respuesta negativa por parte de la profesora.

"Lo lamento señor Potter pero usted no está cualificado para cursar esta asignatura según los TIMOS" Dijo la profesora Sprout.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, la profesora Sprout había dicho: según los TIMOS, por lo que parecía que había una puerta abierta.

"Ese es el punto profesora, creo que tengo el nivel suficiente para poder cursar los EXTASIS. Si me permite se lo puedo demostrar" Dijo Harry con confianza.

"Me sorprende señor Potter, no esperaba esto de usted. Para mí los TIMOS son algo anecdóticos, si usted es capaz de demostrarme que puede cursar este curso le aceptaré" Dijo finalmente la profesora Sprout.

"Me alegra oír eso, ¿que tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Hacer? no señor Potter, no tiene que hacer nada, solo contestar a mis respuestas. En Herbología el conocimiento suele ser más útil que la práctica. No sirve de nada ser el mago más habilidoso del mundo si no sabes qué puede hacer cada planta" Dijo la profesora Sprout con seguridad.

Harry asintió y no pudo evitar recordar a su viejo amigo Neville. No había sido un mago muy habilidoso pero su conocimiento sobre herbología era muy amplio.

"¿Qué puede decirme sobre la tentacula venenosa?" Fue la primera pregunta de la profesora Sprout.

Harry maldijo para sí mismo, hacía mucho que no estudiaba nada sobre Herbología. Recordaba algo de sus clases en sexto curso pero no sabía si sería suficiente. Debería de haberse preparado mejor para esto.

Harry pensó un segundo y dijo lo que recordaba "La Tentácula venenosa es una planta espinosa, verde, con movilidad para tratar de atrapar a la presa viva. La Tentácula venenosa expulsa el veneno de sus brotes, y sus picos son mortales. El hechizo Diffindo puede ser utilizado tanto para aturdir a la criatura como para cortar sus brazos".

"Es correcto señor Potter, me alegra ver que ha subido el nivel, si responde una pregunta más aceptaré su solicitud de EXTASIS. ¿Qué puede decirme sobre las vainas de Snargaluff?" Preguntó de nuevo la profesora Sprout.

Harry sonrió esta pregunta se la sabía mejor que la anterior, aun recordaba sus clases en sexto curso y recordaba también haberlas visto en el jardín de la familia Lovegood cuando fue a visitar al padre de Luna para saber sobre las reliquias de la muerte.

"El Snargaluff es una planta con la apariencia de una cepa rugosa, pero esconde peligrosas enredaderas cubiertas de espinas que atacan cuando se les provoca y por lo general es mejor manejado por más de una persona. Contiene verdes vainas pulsantes del tamaño de un pomelo en el interior" Dijo triunfante Harry.

"Absolutamente correcto, le espero mañana señor Potter y no se preocupe por no tener el material de Herbología. Le puedo prestar alguno de alumnos de otros años mientras usted consigue el suyo" Dijo la profesora Srpout

"Muchas gracias profesora, no se arrepentirá" Dijo Harry mientras se retiraba.

Harry estaba feliz, por ahora iba dos de dos, ahora "solo" le quedaba Snape.

Era curioso como con el profesor Flitwick las pruebas le habían recordado a Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore y con la profesora Sprout a Neville y Luna.

Harry iba tan absorto en estos recuerdos que ni se enteró de que ya había llegado al despacho que tan bien conocía por tantos castigos, el despacho del profesor Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ryogana** : Gracias a ti por estar siempre ahí. Ayuda mucho

 **THE BLACK SHIELD** : jajajaja. Espero la espera te haya valido la pena!

 **Foster000** : Muchísimas gracias. Lo empecé hace un par de meses o tres y ahí seguimos, al pie del cañon todas las semanas!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Capítulo 11**

Harry se encontraba frente al despacho del profesor Snape listo para tocar la puerta. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en cómo era Snape, como sería bueno empezar la conversación con él para facilitarse las cosas.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Harry fue que Snape odiaba a los engreídos pero ¿realmente lo hacía? ¿realmente este Snape odiaba a los engreídos?.

Harry dió un paso atrás, su mano ya no estaba a rango de tocar la puerta. Una gran duda le había surgido en su mente y necesitaba solucionarla antes de poder enfrentar a Snape.

Según la experiencia de Harry su línea temporal y esta eran muy similares salvo que en una el niño que vivió era él mismo y en la otra lo era Neville. Este hecho había dado consecuencias que se habían esparcido sobre todo en la gente más involucrada en el día 31 de octubre 1981.

La mayoría de las personas que conocía se comportaban igual pero había excepciones y con esas excepciones era con los que Harry debía tener extremo cuidado pues eran los que más posibilidades tenían de hacer algo que Harry no sabía o conocía de su línea temporal.

Los ejemplos más claros eran el Harry de esta línea temporal y Neville, ambos eran muy diferentes a lo que eran en su línea temporal.

Por otro lado la gente más cercana también había cambiado algo, Sirius no había ido a Azkaban y tenía una personalidad algo más infantil que el Sirius que él conoció.

Las otras personas involucradas directamente con lo acontecido por la profecía eran los Potter y los Longbottom, en este caso era imposible para Harry realizar una comparación entre ambos mundo por razones obvias.

Otra de las personas era Peter Pettigrew del cual no sabía nada en este mundo salvo que Ginny comentó que le sonaba a mortífago.

Al Voldemort de este mundo tampoco lo conocía, era difícil saber si había cambiado algo en él.

Por último estaba la persona que había hecho que Harry se plantease todo esto, Severus Snape. El hombre que le contó la profecía a Voldemort. ¿Eso había ocurrido en este mundo?. Esa pregunta podría allanar el camino muchísimo a Harry pero ¿quién podría responder? Dumbledore, Snape y Voldemort eran los únicos involucrados y Harry no podía ir preguntando a ninguno de ellos sobre si Snape contó la profecía o no, eso sin duda levantaría sospechas y cambiaría todo perdiendo así Harry su ventaja.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Si Snape le contó la profecía a Voldemort porque esta vez había escogido a Neville Longbottom en vez de a Harry Potter. ¿Podría ser que Snape aquí nunca contase o ni siquiera supiese la profecía?.

Para entender al Snape de este mundo Harry necesitaba respuestas a estas preguntas, lo malo es que no tenían respuesta salvo que Harry estuviese dispuesto a pagar a cambio su secreto.

Harry por primera vez en este mundo sintió verdadero miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, había cosas que no sabía de este mundo, había pequeños cambios en algunas personas que podían hacerle fracasar.

Tenía que tener extremo cuidado con Neville, Lily, James, Snape, Sirius, Peter, Voldemort y Dumbledore. Cualquiera de estos podía actuar de alguna forma que no se esperase en cualquier momento.

Las dudas sobre si tenía que entrar al despacho de Snape a hablar con él volvieron a asaltarle a Harry. Era demasiado arriesgado y tenía miedo, miedo de que Snape le descubriera o de que este Snape no fuese el Snape que él recordaba.

No podía hacerlo, era demasiado arriesgado, no podía poner la vida de todos en riesgo solo porque quería contentar a sus padres cursando las asignaturas para poder ser auror.

Harry se había girado para marcharse cuando se encontró con el reflejo de sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. El corazón se le contrajo y el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Iba a hacer algo que decepcionaría por primera vez a sus padres y sentir la penetrante mirada de Lily Potter solo hacía que todo esto incrementara.

"La profesora Sprout me acaba de decir que te ha aceptado para cursar sus EXTASIS. Es una noticia maravillosa, me alegra que comprásemos lo necesario en el callejón Diagon" Dijo Lily no percibiendo la angustia de Harry.

"Si, me ha aceptado y el profesor Flitwick también" Dijo Harry sacando fuerzas de donde creía no tenía más.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Dijo Lily que parecía que al escuchar hablar a Harry si que había sentido que algo no iba bien.

"No, está todo bien, iba a ir a hablar con el profesor Snape ahora" Dijo Harry intentando que su madre no notase nada más.

"Ya veo" Dijo Lily la cual parecía que entendía que Harry tenía miedo. "No debes preocuparte por nada, sabes que eres de los pocos Gryffindors que el profesor Snape considera dignos, demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer y te aceptará, ánimo" Dijo Lily cerrando los puños y sonriendo en señal de darle fuerza y coraje a Harry.

Harry devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Tras esto Lily se fue dejando así a Harry sin la enorme presión que ella ejercía sobre él solo con su presencia.

El ver a Lily hizo a Harry replantearse todo de nuevo. Ahora tenía más información y esa información era muy valiosa. Ahora sabía que Snape y el antiguo Harry no se llevaban mal. Lo cual era positivo pero aun así no estaba convencido del todo.

"Que demonios, ¿desde cuando piensas tanto?, Tú eres un hombre de acción, entra ahí y ya" Se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Dió hacia adelante el paso que anteriormente lo había dado hacia atrás. De nuevo estaba a rango de tocar la puerta con los nudillos y esta vez lo hizo.

Después de tocar la puerta no se escuchó nada pero si que se abrió, Harry entendió esto como un "adelante" por parte de Snape por lo que avanzó hacia el despacho.

"Señor Potter, que le trae por aquí, no le ví en el banquete por lo que igual aún no sabe que este año yo seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no el de Pociones" Dijo Snape con dejadez y con una calma a la que Harry no estaba acostumbrado.

"Si, lo se profesor, Ginny me avisó pero aun así quería pedirle algo" Dijo Harry creando intriga.

El semblante de Snape cambió, parecía que notaba que algo iba a ocurrir.

"Verá profesor el caso es que deseo ser auror y para poder serlo necesito poder cursar su asignatura así como Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos, estas dos últimas ya lo he conseguido" Dijo Harry intentando sumar puntos al decir que había conseguido ya cursar dos asignaturas.

"¿Y que tienen que ver sus logros personales en Herbología y Encantamientos conmigo y mi asignatura? Dijo Snape pareciendo un poco molesto.

Harry al instante se dió cuenta de su error, al decir eso había sonado prepotente y eso era lo que Snape mas odiaba.

"Por supuesto que nada, simplemente que estoy más cerca de mi objetivo pero ahora lo único que importa es conseguir cursar su asignatura. Si usted lo desea puedo hacerle algún tipo de demostración como hechizos no verbales o algo así para demostrarle que puedo cursar los EXTASIS" Dijo Harry seguro una vez más de sí mismo.

"No necesito que me demuestre nada señor Potter, toda la Orden del Fénix conoce su incidente con el señor Longbottom y como lo desarmó" Dijo tajantemente Snape.

"¿Eso significa que me acepta?" Preguntó Harry confundido.

"Por supuesto que no. No demostró tener los conocimientos necesarios cuando hacía falta demostrarlo y ahora se está comportando de una forma muy presuntuosa. Todos dicen que usted ha madurado pero yo lo veo al revés, antes era reservado y no quería llamar la atención, ahora viene aquí queriendo ser auror, saltándose los TIMOS y pavoneándose de ser aceptado en algunas asignaturas. Parece que lo único que quiere es presumir como un niño pequeño delante de sus amigos" Terminó Snape con asco.

Esto iba mal, muy mal, Harry no veía salida. Snape le superaba y había metido la pata demasiado como para poder arreglarlo ahora.

"Lo lamento profesor, no era mi intención. Yo solo quería agotar todas mis posibilidades. Siento haberle fallado" Dijo Harry agachando la cabeza en un último intento por dar pena y no parecer prepotente.

"No intente dar pena señor Potter, solo se está dejando en peor lugar. Ahora márchese, seguro tendrá que prepararse para las asignaturas que lo han aceptado" Concluyó Snape.

Ya no había nada que Harry pudiese hacer. Había fracasado.

Harry se levantó resignado "Lo lamento" Dijo mirando a Snape.

Todo fue muy rápido pero Harry tuvo un déjà vu. Había visto a Snape en esta misma situación con una expresión muy parecida. Fue cuando Snape estaba apunto de morir y le suplicó a Harry que lo mirase a los ojos al igual que estaba haciendo ahora.

Harry supo rápidamente que esta era su última oportunidad. Mantener el contacto visual con Snape era muy peligroso pero confiaba en que Snape estuviera más atento a los ojos de Lily que a leerle a Harry la mente.

"Por favor" Fue lo único que dijo Harry en forma de súplica sin dejar de mirar a Snape.

Al escuchar a Harry hablar Snape rompió el contacto visual, fue como si al escuchar a Harry se diese cuenta que no era Lily sino Harry.

"Puesto que sino solo voy a tener alumnos mediocres de Gryffindor en mi asignatura le permitiré por esta vez unirse, no es bonito si Slytherin gana a todo sin competencia alguna" Dijo sonriente y con algo de prepotencia Snape.

Harry sonrió, lo había conseguido. "Muchas gracias profesor, no le defraudare" Dijo Harry transmitiendo fuerza.

Harry se giró para irse y cuando llegó a la puerta sintió que debía ver hasta donde llegaba la confianza que tenía Snape con el otro y Harry y de paso devolverle el golpe a Snape de cuando había dicho que Slytherin ganaría todo fácilmente.

"Por cierto profesor Snape, esas copas de quidditch que tiene ahí de los años que ha ganado Slytherin son muy bonitas, le recomiendo que no vaya haciendo hueco para la de este año, no la van a ganar" Dijo esta vez Harry con verdadera prepotencia.

"¿Ah, si? y quién lo va ha impedir, ni siquiera Oliver Wood ha podido hacernos perder, desde los tiempos de Charlie Weasley Gryffindor no gana" Dijo Snape muy alegre.

"Digamos que Charlie Weasley no es el mejor Weasley jugando a quidditch" Dijo Harry retando en cierta forma a Snape

Parecía que Snape estaba disfrutando del tira y afloja que se traían. Estaban picándose entre ellos pero de forma sana

"El primer partido de este año es Gryffindor contra Slytherin, me aseguraré de que hagan pedazos al señor Weasley" Dijo Snape con una sonrisa triunfante.

Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente, obviamente no era Ron el Weasley al que él se refería.

"Estoy deseando que llegue ese día" Dijo Harry justo antes de salir del despacho.

Estaba convencido de que Gryffindor ganaría, Harry y Ginny jamás habían perdido un partido de quidditch si ambos estaban en el campo.

Harry tuvo que girar la esquina para ser consciente de todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Primero de todo la había cagado y mucho, no había sido su intención el parecer prepotente pero a Snape si que le había parecido. Tenía que tener extremo cuidado, había estado a punto de fracasar, la próxima vez no tendría esta "suerte".

Se había salvado gracias a los ojos de Lily. Sin duda habían descolocado a Snape y ante una súplica de esos ojos no pudo contenerse. Esto era muy importante porque significaba que la historia entre Snape y Lily era o parecía que era la misma en ambos mundos.

Después de eso Harry intentó ver hasta qué punto podía llevarse bien el otro Harry con Snape creando una pequeña disputa sobre quidditch. Snape la había aceptado y se veía que incluso había disfrutado de ello. Eso significaba que había confianza entre ellos. Eso era bueno.

Toda esta conversación con Snape no había estado ni cerca de resolver la gran duda que le había surgido a Harry sobre lo que había pasado con la profecía, Snape y Voldemort pero lo que sí sabía ahora es que cuando todo esto acabase y todos los horrocruxes estuvieran destruidos había suficiente confianza como para preguntarle a Snape que fue lo que ocurrió.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE BLACK SHIELD** : jajajaja. Él intentará que dure el máximo de tiempo posible. Cuantos menos cambios haya en la historia más fácil le será todo.

 **LUPILUX0816:** Definitivamente nadie y menos aún Snape!

 **Ryogana** : Es lo bueno de los libros/fics. Son eternos. Siempre seréis bienvenidos para leer esta historia, ya sea ahora, mañana o el año que viene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry había pasado toda la mañana consiguiendo que le aceptasen en todas las asignaturas. Ahora solo le faltaba Transformaciones, para eso tenía que hablar con McGonagall. La profesora le había dado su palabra de que si conseguía convencer para que le aceptasen a Snape, Flitwick y Sprout ella también le daría una oportunidad así que en teoría no debería de haber ningún problema por lo que Harry aprovechó que ya era la hora de comer para hacer una pausa en su ajetreado día y comer en el gran comedor con todos.

Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor vió que Ginny ya estaba sentada comiendo pero estaba bastante sola así que sin dudarlo se sentó a su lado.

"Harry, no te ví llegar" Dijo Ginny al percibir que Harry se sentaba.

"Si lo deseas te puedo prestar las gafas" Dijo Harry entre risas

"Muy gracioso" Dijo Ginny con cara de que no le había hecho nada de gracia el chiste. "¿Que tal te fue la mañana?" Dijo Ginny ahora de forma más seria.

"Larga pero productiva, lo he logrado" Dijo Harry sacando pecho.

"Genial! felicidades, me alegro mucho" Dijo Ginny de forma sincera.

"¿Y a ti como te ha ido la mañana? ¿alguna novedad?" Preguntó Harry.

"Pues hay una importante que nos atañe a ambos" Dijo Ginny intentando parecer misteriosa.

"Soy todo oídos" Dijo Harry fingiendo que no se imaginaba que podía ser.

"Katie Bell ha puesto ya las hojas en el tablón de la sala común para que nos apuntemos a la posición que deseamos jugar en el equipo de quidditch" Informó Ginny.

"¿Cuando son las pruebas?" Preguntó Harry.

"Mañana por la tarde, después de clases" Respondió Ginny.

"Vale, solo me queda hablar con McGonagall sobre su asignatura y luego subiré a la sala común me inscribiré" Dijo Harry.

"Demasiado tarde" Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Preguntó Harry esta vez desconcertado.

"Ya puse tu nombre en el apartado para buscadores" Dijo Ginny.

"Me asustaste de verdad, pensé que ya era tarde para apuntarme" Dijo Harry aliviado. La verdad es que volver a jugar quidditch era una de las cosas que más le apasionaban de esta especie de segunda oportunidad en su vida.

Ginny rió "Salió justo como lo planeé. En realidad no era necesario apuntarte ya mismo pero pensé que sería divertido ver tu cara cuando te dijese que ya era tarde" Dijo riendo Ginny.

"No ha sido nada gracioso" Dijo Harry poniendo la cara más seria que podía.

"Esto comparado con tu chiste de las gafas es lo más gracioso del mundo" Dijo riendo Ginny.

Harry estaba realmente disfrutando de otro momento casual con Ginny. Como había echado de menos hablar, reír, jugar, pasar el rato, hacer cualquier cosa con ella, siempre con ella.

Estaba pensando una respuesta divertida cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la bellísima voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"Señor Potter veo que se lo está pasando genial con tanta risa. Lamento estropearle la diversión pero los profesores Snape, Flitwick y la profesora Sprout me han notificado que le han aceptado en sus asignaturas por lo que me veo obligada a cumplir mi palabra de darle una oportunidad. Si es tan amable de acompañarme para evaluar si está cualificado para cursar los EXTASIS" Dijo McGonagall tan seria como siempre señalando a Harry que se levantase y la siguiera.

Harry se levantó y antes de ir detrás de McGonagall miró a Ginny y asintió varias veces con la cabeza para transmitir que todo estaba bajo control y que lo conseguiría fácil.

El camino hacia el despacho de la profesora estaba siendo silencioso e incómodo, el Harry de este mundo no tenía tanta confianza con esta profesora McGonagall como él con la de su línea temporal por lo que no podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, quizás algún día si pero por ahora solo formalidades y cosas escolares.

Llegaron a la puerta y la profesora le hizo una seña a Harry para que entrara en el despacho.

"Muy bien señor Potter, tome asiento, si está bien cualificado será rápido" Dijo la profesora con calma.

Harry estaba tranquilo, en cuanto a niveles de hechizos sabía que en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y sobre todo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no tenía ningún problema. El único problema podían ser las asignaturas en las que no se interactuaba tanto con la varita como Herbología en la cual había tenido algún problemilla para recordar la teoría u otras asignaturas que por suerte no iba a cursar como Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Astronomía y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Solo le pediré dos demostraciones, una teórica y una práctica" Le dijo la profesora McGonagall

Mierda pensó Harry. Justo lo que no quería, teoría, él era un hombre de acción, esas cosas eran mejor para Hermione, tal vez no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaba.

"¿Que desea hacer primero?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"La parte práctica" Dijo Harry sin dudar.

"De acuerdo. Es bastante sencillo, esto a veces se pide en el examen de TIMOS pero el año pasado no se pidió, a ver si lo sabe hacer" Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras hacía aparecer una iguana en su escritorio.

"Hágala desaparecer" Fue todo lo que la profesora le indicó a Harry.

Harry sonrió, puede que en esta línea temporal no hayan hecho desaparecer una iguana en los TIMOS pero en la suya si que le hicieron. Esto iba a ser fácil, debía de hacerlo perfecto por si acaso la parte teórica no le salía demasiado bien.

Una idea le vino a la mente a Harry y rápidamente apuntó con su varita a la silla en la que estaba sentado y tras un pequeño hechizo se transformó en un sillón extremadamente cómo y a la altura perfecta respecto a la mesa. Harry estaba intentando ganar todos los puntos posibles, sabía que Snape le habría tachado de prepotente por hacer eso pero la profesora McGonagall no era así.

"No era eso lo que le pedí señor Potter" Dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando no parecer sorprendida.

"Lo sé profesora, simplemente la silla era un poco pequeña y quería estar a la altura de la mesa" Mintió Harry.

Después de esto Harry hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita y la iguana desapareció por completo.

"Perfecto señor Potter, me alegra ver que ha estudiado algo. Si ha estudiado mucho la pregunta teórica será sencilla también. ¿Podría darme la definición del hechizo permutador?. Dijo McGonagall esperando la respuesta.

Harry notó como un aire frío recorría su cuerpo. No sabía responder a eso. Recordaba perfectamente como esa era una de las preguntas que había tenido él en su examen de los TIMOS y en aquella ocasión tampoco fue capaz de contestar.

Siguió pensando, intentando recordar pero era imposible, si no se acordó cuando tenía quince años y tenía toda esta información fresca ahora con veintiuno era imposible.

"No lo se profesora" Dijo Harry decepcionado.

"Me sorprende la verdad. Después de que le aceptasen tres profesores e hiciese tal demostración con la iguana y la silla pensé que esto sería muy sencillo para usted señor Potter" Dijo la profesora McGonagall desconcertada.

"No soy muy bueno con la teoría, me gusta más la práctica" Dijo Harry.

"Pues lamento decirle señor Potter que la teoría es tan importante como la práctica. No puede hacer hechizos solamente porque sí sin saber que hay detrás de ellos" Dijo McGonagall reprendiendo a Harry.

"Lo sé, es solo que cuando se trata de realizar algún hechizo la respuesta fluye en mi mente muy rápido en cambio si se trata de algo teórico no se me hace tan sencillo" Dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez peor.

"Lo lamento señor Potter pero no puede aprobar mi asignatura sin los conocimientos teóricos necesarios" Dijo McGonagall seria y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Lo entiendo, gracias por la oportunidad profesora. Haré todo lo que pueda en las demás asignaturas" Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

"Espero por su bien que en la mía también lo haga" Dijo McGonagall rápidamente.

"¿A que se refiere?" Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"Debería de intentar escuchar mejor cuando hablo señor Potter, así tal vez mejore en las partes teóricas. Dije que sin la teoría no puede aprobar mi asignatura, no que no pueda cursar la asignatura. Si va aprobando todos los exámenes que hagamos, incluidos los teóricos le dejaré presentarse a los EXTASIS, en la parte práctica está más que claro que no tendrá ningún problema" Concluyó la profesora McGonagall.

Todo el frío que había sentido Harry antes se transformó en calor y júbilo como si de un hechizo se tratase, si no viese las manos de la profesora McGonagall sobre la mesa pensaría que lo había hechizado.

"Muchas gracias profesora, no le fallaré" Dijo con seguridad Harry.

"Eso espero señor Potter" Dijo McGonagall seriamente.

Puede que fuese por el estado de júbilo en el que se encontraba Harry pero le pareció que la profesora McGonagall le había sonreído durante menos de un segundo.

Harry subió a la sala común y cuando llegó lo primero que vió no le sorprendió nada pero eso no quitaba para que no le agradara. Ahí estaba Ginny, esperando las noticias que traía Harry.

Lo segundo que vió si que le sorprendió más pero le agradó de igual forma. Ron y Hermione estaban ahí también esperando a algo.

"¿Cómo fue?" Preguntó tranquila Ginny.

"Genial, sin problema" Mintió Harry. No quería contar el pequeño incidente que había tenido, eso solo la preocuparía.

"Te lo dije Ginny, si tiene el mismo nivel de hechizos que el que demostró en Grimmauld Place era imposible que se negasen a aceptarlo, lo más importante es si estás cualificado o no para cursar los EXTASIS y es obvio que Harry lo está, habría sido una injusticia que no lo aceptasen" Dijo Hermione la cual parecía sabía todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Que estoy escuchando? ¿Hermione quitándole importancia a los TIMOS?" Dijo Ron haciendose el incrédulo.

"No digas tonterías Ronald, por supuesto que los TIMOS son muy importantes pero no dejan de ser una prueba en un momento en concreto que no siempre refleja la realidad" Dijo Hermione regañando a Ron.

Este tipo de conversación entre Ron y Hermione hacía siglos que Harry no la escuchaba y era algo que aunque pareciese increíble lo había echado mucho de menos.

"Toda la razón Hermione, eso es siempre lo que me pasa a mi. Mis notas no reflejan la realidad, voy a decirle eso a McGonagall mañana cuando la vea" Dijo Ron riendo imaginando la cara de la profesora McGonagall.

"Ron….. si siempre fallas en los exámenes entonces sí que está mostrando la realidad. A lo que yo me refiero es a una prueba casual como son los TIMOS, es todo a una carta y te puede salir mal. Con el quidditch pasa lo mismo, a veces el mejor equipo falla y pierde un partido, las cosas que son a una sola oportunidad son inciertas. Salvo si juegan los Chudley Cannons, ahí está claro que van a perder siempre" Dijo Hermione sabiéndose ganadora de la discusión.

 _Touché_ pensó Harry. Sin duda la última frase sobre los Chudley Cannons había dejado por los suelos a Ron.

"Por favor Hermione no hables de quidditch si no te gusta y no lo entiendes" Dijo Ron algo enfadado por el comentario sobre su equipo de quidditch.

"¿Cómo os habéis enterado de todo esto?" Preguntó Harry intentando cortar ya la discusión.

"Yo se lo dije" Dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza.

"Si, ella nos lo dijo pero no es como si hubiese venido con el cotilleo a nosotros. Simplemente te vimos salir del gran comedor con McGonagall después de estar con Ginny y ahora la vimos esperándote y fuimos nosotros los que fuimos detrás de ella a preguntarle a ver si te había pasado algo" Dijo Hermione intentando quitarle peso de encima a Ginny.

"Esta bien, no os preocupéis, era simple curiosidad" Dijo Harry. En realidad no le importaba para nada que Hermione y Ron supieran cualquier cosa. Desde que los conoció no les había guardado secretos nunca y en esta línea temporal si podía seguiría por el mismo camino.

"¿Por cierto Ron, te has apuntado para las pruebas de mañana?" Preguntó Harry.

"N-no" Dijo Ron.

Harry percibió la duda de su amigo.

"Creo que deberías de intentarlo como guardián, estoy seguro que tienes aptitudes de sobra" Dijo Harry intentando darle confianza.

"¿Tu crees?. Si… puede que lo intente" Dijo Ron tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

"¿Que vas a intentar Ron?" Dijo Neville que acababa de entrar por el retrato.

"N-nada Neville" Mintió Ron.

"Va a entrar en el equipo de quidditch" Dijo Harry. No iba a permitir que Neville ningunease así a Ron.

"No le hagas caso Ron, está intentando que hagas la prueba para reírse de ti. Hazme caso a mi, soy tu amigo y te aconsejo siempre bien" Dijo Neville dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

"Un amigo muy envidioso es lo que eres. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que Ron entre al equipo porque tu no puedes. Tienes envidia" Dijo Harry enfadado.

"¿Envidia? el elegido no tiene envidia, soy superior a todos vosotros, ¿porque debería de teneros envidia?" Preguntó Neville.

"Veo que se te ha olvidado lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place, tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria" Dijo Harry listo para sacar su varita.

"Qué está pasando aquí" Dijo un chico muy alto de séptimo curso que Harry reconoció como Cornac Mclaggen.

"Creo que Potter me quería desafiar" Dijo Neville.

Ante ese comentario no vino solo Mclaggen, más Gryffindors se acercaron y se pusieron del lado de Neville.

"No vamos a dejar que nadie ponga un solo dedo sobre el elegido. Él es nuestra esperanza" Dijo Mclaggen.

Harry no creía lo que estaba viendo, la situación lo superaba. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Decir que estaban defendiendo a un estúpido egocéntrico no iba a ayudar en nada. Lo más inteligente era darle este punto a Neville.

"Ya basta, parad este circo, soy prefecta y como no se disperse esta multitud voy a empezar a quitar puntos" Dijo Hermione de forma seria.

El problema fue que nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar solo al elegido. Harry vió que Hermione no sabía qué más hacer y le hizo un gesto para que parase.

Harry le echó una última mirada a Neville y salió por el retrato fuera de la sala común.

Enseguida Ginny salió detrás de él con una cara de estar muy enfadada y para sorpresa de Harry Ron y Hermione también salieron.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Crees que podemos consentir y seguir a alguien que trata a las demás personas así?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Ya basta de Neville, el principal culpable del sufrimiento de mi hermana estos años es él y encima tengo que aguantar sus faltas de respeto constantes. No puedo seguir a alguien en quien no creo, Neville no es el elegido, no puede serlo, no es mucho mejor que los mortífagos, discrimina a todos y se cree superior" Dijo Ron asqueado.

"¿Sabéis lo que esto significa?" Preguntó Harry.

"La Orden del Fénix solo cree en Neville por lo que si nosotros no creemos en Neville no hacemos nada allí" Dijo Hermione sabiendo que esto era su fin en la Orden del Fénix.

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué te parece gracioso?" Preguntó Ron al ver la sonrisa de Harry.

"Nada, es solo que yo me salí de la Orden justamente por lo mismo, no veo a Neville como un mortifago por supuesto pero si que eso de creerse superior a los demás es muy parecido a lo que hacen los mortífagos con los mestizos e hijos de muggles" Dijo Harry recordando su conversación con James.

"Harry, vamos, cuéntales" Dijo Ginny.

"¿Contarnos el que?" Pregunto Ron

"Tenemos que hablar sobre un organización en contra de Voldemort que voy a crear. Supongo que aunque no sigáis en la Orden seguis queriendo acabar con Voldemort ¿no?" Preguntó Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

"Somos todo oídos" Dijeron al unísono.


	14. Chapter 14

**ezio2160:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y los ánimos. Vosotros esperáis los capítulos y yo espero vuestros comentarios, así nos retroalimentamos jajaja.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** jajajaja. Me alegra mucho que tengáis ganas de más capítulos. Eso significa que vamos por buen camino.

 **Mar91:** Crucemos los dedos!. Aunque igual te toca esperar al próximo capítulo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Capitulo 14**

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a esta línea temporal Harry se había despertado algo tarde, tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse e ir a su primera clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El motivo por el cual se había despertado algo más tarde era sencillo pero estaba dispuesto a repetirlo todos los días.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche hablando sobre la creación de un grupo de defensa y muchas más cosas con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. La excusa para llegar tan tarde fue que no era prudente volver a la sala común por lo menos hasta que todos se hubiesen ido a dormir puesto que podía ser que Neville o algún fanático de El Elegido estuviera esperándolos pero la realidad fue que estaban tan a gusto los cuatro que ninguno quería volver e irse a dormir.

Harry se había vuelto a sentir como un chico de dieciséis años. Aun lo recordaba, esas largas noches en Hogwarts con Hermione y Ron y en última instancia Ginny mientras hablaban sobre Voldemort, la cicatriz y tantas otras cosas.

Eran recuerdos muy buenos, recuerdos que había añorado mucho, sobretodo después de perderles a todos.

No podía volver a fallarles, esta vez tenía que lograrlo.

"¿Harry, que tenemos ahora?" Preguntó Ron mientras se despertaba y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

"Snape" Fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Ron se tiró de nuevo en la cama y resopló, no parecía muy contento de empezar las clases con Snape.

"Vamos Ron, arriba. Sabes de sobra que Snape te quitará puntos si llegas tarde y si lo provocas sería capaz de incluso castigarte y dejarte sin pruebas de quidditch esta tarde" Dijo Harry con voz cansada.

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, le caes bien" Dijo Ron mientras hacía un esfuerzo titánico por levantarse de nuevo.

"Potter, Weasley, espero que ayer os quedase claro quién manda en Hogwarts. Soy el salvador, la persona más importante, me debéis lealtad, si no lo hacéis sois unos traidores" Dijo Neville mientras salía de su cama.

Esto pilló por sorpresa a Harry, no había recordado que Neville también compartía habitación con ellos. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

"Tu deberías de proteger a los demás, no ellos a ti" Dijo Harry intentando concienciar a Neville.

"Lo hago todos los días. Si tuviese delante a Quien no debe ser nombrado lo acabaría aquí mismo pero el muy cobarde se esconde, no quiere enfrentarme. Sabe de sobra que perdió cuando tenía un solo año y que cuando gané el torneo de los tres magos también tuvo que huir" Dijo Neville con orgullo.

Harry intentó parecer asombrado por tales hazañas y se fue sin decirle nada a Neville. Sabía más que de sobra que Neville había sobrevivido con un año por su madre, Alice o tal vez su padre, Frank. Uno de los dos había hecho el mismo sacrificio que Lily, la respuesta de quién de los dos lo hizo solo Neville la sabía y seguro nunca lo contaría.

Por otro lado Harry estaba también convencido de que no fue Voldemort el que huyó en el torneo de los tres magos sino que fue Neville el que cogió la copa y volvió en cuanto pudo.

"Vamos ya o llegaremos tarde" Esta vez fue Hermione en la sala común la que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Allí esperaron un par de minutos a Snape y entonces entraron junto con todos los alumnos al aula.

El aula estaba tal y como Harry la recordaba de cuando Snape era profesor de DCAO.

Snape dió una pequeña charla sobre lo que era la defensa contra las artes oscuras y lo que iban a estudiar durante este curso.

Finalmente Snape hizo lo mismo que había hecho en la línea temporal de Harry. Los puso por parejas para aprender los hechizos no verbales.

Harry se estaba acercando a Ron para practicar con él cuando notó como Snape le sujetaba el hombro.

"No señor Potter, usted irá con el señor Longbottom" Dijo Snape mientras sonreía.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo también, aquí tenía su venganza por lo de ayer. Se notaba claramente como Snape odiaba al elegido y toda la fama que esto conllevaba. En esta línea temporal le había tocado sufrirlo a Neville y no a él aunque en opinión de Harry a diferencia de en su mundo aquí sí que lo tenía merecido.

Harry se puso frente a Neville y toda la clase se detuvo. Todos estaban expectantes para ver que iba a ocurrir.

Neville fue el primero en moverse, susurró un hechizo con la esperanza de que nadie lo escuchara y que pareciese no verbal.

Harry reaccionó tranquilamente y lo rechazó sin problemas pero sintió como algo lo golpeaba por la espalda y le derribaba.

"Fantástico Neville" Se escuchó en el aula por parte de varios alumnos.

Harry se levantó rápidamente por instinto como si estuviese en un combate real y miró a su espalda tratando de descubrir quién lo había hechizado pero era imposible saberlo, podía haber sido cualquiera.

"Quien ha sido" Gritó Snape. "¿Quién ha hechizado por la espalda al señor Potter?"

"Profesor, fue Neville el que derribó a Harry, todos lo vimos" Dijo Parvati Patil

"No, Potter realizó un buen escudo protego y bloqueó el hechizo" Dijo Snape mirando inquisitivamente a todos tratando de descubrir quién había sido.

"Está claro que el hechizo de Neville fue más poderoso que la defensa de Harry y la rompió" Dijo Dean Thomas.

"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por mentirosos" Dijo un muy enfadado Snape. Su intento por humillar a Neville le había salido fatal.

"No tengo idea de quien ha sido" Dijo Ron cuando la clase ya terminó.

"Yo si lo ví, fue Seamus" Dijo hermione "Me imaginé que algo así podría pasar así que me puse a observar a todos los que estaban detrás tuyo en vez de el combate entre vosotros, lamentablemente no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerlo"

"Gracias, Hermione, muy astuta, como siempre" dijo Harry realmente agradecido.

"En cuanto lo pillemos solo le damos una lección a ese bastardo" Dijo Ron con rabia.

"No Ron, no podemos ir por ahí hechizando a todo el colegio. Casi todos están con Neville. Lo mejor es ignorarlo. Ignorad continuamente a Neville por mucho que nos provoque, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Harry mirando tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

Ambos asintieron aunque se notó que Ron lo hizo forzosamente. Se notaba que aun le tenia muchas guardadas.

Se dirigieron a su siguiente clase y llegó uno de los momentos que Harry más había esperado, llegó el momento de su clase de Pociones, llegó el momento de que Lily Potter fuese su profesora.

El aula de Pociones si que estaba cambiado, parecía un lugar mucho más acogedor que lo que parecía cuando Snape y Slughorn deban clase.

Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione esperando que la clase comenzase ya.

Lily hizo un gesto para que todos callasen. La clase iba a comenzar.

"Muy bien, lo primero es felicitaros a todos por pasar los TIMOS" Dijo una sonriente Lily.

"Ahora os voy a enseñar unas pociones y a ver quien es capaz de decirme que pociones son" Dijo Lily.

Harry ya se sabía esta parte de la historia. Slughorn había hecho exactamente lo mismo pero el hecho de que fuese su madre la que lo contase creaba en Harry una expectación especial.

Todo fue normal, Hermione respondió correctamente en todas las pociones al igual que en la otra línea temporal.

"Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos a realizar el filtro de muertos en vida, es difícil pero confió en vosotros" Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, todos menos Harry.

"Harry, ¿te pasa algo?" Preguntó inquisitiva Hermione.

"No" Dijo Harry y empezó a elaborar su poción.

Harry se había quedado quieto esperando a que Lily dijese en algún momento que el premio por hacer la mejor poción era una botellita de felix felicis pero ese momento nunca llegó. Era una pena, un poco de suerte liquida nunca viene mal pensó Harry.

Harry recordó para si mismo que Lily era una de las personas con las que tenía que tener cuidado ya que con ella no partía con ventaja por conocer el futuro.

Esta vez sin el libro del príncipe mestizo Harry no pudo hacer un trabajo mejor que el de Hermione pero tal y como parecía no hubo recompensa alguna.

"Bien ahora antes de irnos estoy segura de que muchos de vosotros estáis deseando oler la poción del amor así que si hacéis cola podréis ir a olerla de uno en uno" Dijo Lily mientras señalaba donde comenzaba la fila.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron en fila listos para oler la poción, todos menos Harry y Malfoy.

Malfoy. Pensó Harry. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido. Malfoy debía de estar preparando la muerte de Dumbledore.

Harry se había cegado al volver a ver toda la gente que amaba y había dejado de lado algo tan importante como esto.

Tenía que comprobar que el armario evanescente no se usara y tenía que proteger a Katie Bell en su primera salida a Hogsmade.

Desde ahora Harry sabía que debía cuidar cada movimiento de Malfoy. Draco era una de las claves de todo lo que iba a ocurrir este curso y tenía que tenerlo bajo control.

"Muy bien eso es todo" Dijo Lily mirando a Draco y a Harry.

Harry seguía pensando en Malfoy mientras todos salían de la clase cuando Lily le llamó.

"Señor Potter, ¿puede quedarse un minuto?"

"Claro" Respondió Harry.

Lily espero a que el último alumno saliera de clase para empezar a hablar.

"Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa porque hayas conseguido cursar todo lo que querías" Dijo Lily demostrando un más que evidente orgullo.

"Gracias, a decir verdad por un momento pensé en que no lo lograría y que debía retirarme pero cuando nos encontramos delante del despacho de Snape me diste la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante" Se sincero Harry.

Lily se acercó a Harry y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Siempre que lo necesites estaré para ayudarte. Da igual lo fea que sea la situación, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo" Dijo Lily a la cual se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos.

A Harry esta confesión le pilló completamente desprevenido. Siempre se había preguntado si sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de la persona que era y hoy aquí sin esperarlo estaba recibiendo esa respuesta. Era demasiado para él, se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Por suerte Lily cortó el pequeño silencio incomodo que se había formado.

"No has ido como todos a oler el filtro de amor" Dijo Lily señalando el caldero.

"No hace falta. Ya se a que y a quien huele" Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

"Vaya, no sabía que estabas con alguien" Dijo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¿Que? No, no. No estoy con nadie. Simplemente lo se" Dijo Harry sonrojándose también. No había querido darle a Lily tanta información pero le había salido con naturalidad el decir que ya sabía a qué huele su filtro de amor.

"Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que te conviene, has cambiado un poco, ahora eres mucho más sociable que antes pero parece ser que aun te falta un poco" Dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

Harry maldijo para sí mismo, ahora parecía que lo que pasaba es que le daba vergüenza confesar su amor.

Una vez más estaba cometiendo errores con las personas que había considerado peligrosas puesto que no las conocía. Ya lo había hecho con James en Grimmauld Place, con Snape al pedirle que le aceptara en su clase, con Neville todos los días y ahora con Lily. No estaba siendo cuidadoso con ellos y se le presentaban constantemente situaciones que desconocía.

Lo mejor era dejar estar la situación antes de seguir equivocándose y que Lily sospechase algo

Lily lo miró expectante, se veía que estaba deseosa de que Harry le dijera un nombre.

Harry simplemente sonrió y se giró para ir a comer al gran comedor. Aún no había llegado el momento en el que le contase a su madre algo sobre Ginny Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex0552:** Gracias!. Sin duda Harry ha dado un paso adelante en lo que se refiere a su relación con Ron y Hermione pero aun le falta un poco. Veamos si se van acercando más aún

 **Ryogana:** Gracias!

 **ezio2160:** Muchas gracias!. Supongo que después de haberte leído toda la historia de un tirón es normal que ahora se te haga corto jajaja.

 **Mar91:** Eso ni lo dudes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Capítulo 15**

Tras salir del aula de Pociones lo primero que hizo Harry fue ir corriendo a la sala de los menesteres debía comprobar si el armario evanescente estaba ahí también en esta línea temporal.

Harry entró en la sala y tras una pequeña búsqueda lo encontró. El problema ahora era ¿que debía hacer? si lo destruía o escondía en cualquier otro lugar ya estaría cambiando los sucesos y perdería su ventaja. Podrían pasar cosas incluso peores. Draco tenía una misión y aunque fallidos hizo varios intentos por asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Seguro buscaría otra manera y puede que hubiese algún daño colateral que matase a alguien, ya había pasado algo así con el collar maldito y Katie Bell que por suerte no murió. Harry no podía permitir eso

Por otro lado dejarlo ahí para que Draco trajese a Hogwarts varios mortífagos era una opción arriesgada, alguna cosa podría ser diferente y alguien que no debía podía salir muerto.

La decisión era difícil, muy difícil pero Harry finalmente se decantó por lo que ya conocía. Iba a dejar el armario ahí, era lo más fácil, ya conocía lo que iba a ocurrir por lo que era lo que menos imprevistos podía causarle. Eso sí iba a poner sus dos ojos encima de Draco desde ya. La salida a Hogsmade en la que Katie Bell salió lastimada era la semana siguiente y Harry no iba a permitir que saliese lastimada esta vez. Iba a seguir ese día entero a Draco a todas partes.

Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres aun con la duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Intentó quitarse estos pensamientos por ahora yendo hacia el gran comedor en busca de sus amigos que ya debían de estar preparándose para las pruebas de quidditch.

Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor lo primero que vió, sintió y escuchó fue que en la mesa de Gryffindor había mucho ajetreo y el motivo estaba más que claro, ahora eran las pruebas de selección para el equipo de quidditch de este año de Gryffindor. Muchos chicos y chicas iban ya con ropa de quidditch, se notaba que muchos de ellos estaban nerviosos y no decían nada, otros en cambio estaban exultantes y no podían dejar de hablar y de fantasear sobre las maravillosas jugadas que pensaban que podían hacer.

Por mucho que Hermione dijese que el quidditch es solo juego para Harry siempre sería mucho más y momentos como este lo demostraban. La ilusión, el reconocimiento, las ganas, el sentimiento, las victorias, las derrotas, todo. El quidditch era algo muy especial con el poder de mover miles de personas a un mismo sentimiento.

"Harry, aquí" Lo llamó Ginny señalando un sitio a su lado.

Había tanto ajetreo que hasta que Ginny lo llamó Harry no había sido capaz de ver a sus amigos. A Ginny aunque nada grave se le notaba algo nerviosa. Esto sorprendió un poco a Harry puesto que estaba acostumbrado a una Ginny muy segura de sí misma. Se notaba que los cambios que habían sucedido en esta línea temporal habían afectado un poco en la confianza de Ginny. La confianza en uno mismo es algo que se gana poco a poco. Harry sabía seguro que si Ginny entraba en el equipo ganaría mucha confianza en sí misma. No era nada de qué preocuparse.

En cambio Ron si que era muy preocupante. Harry ya lo había visto con miedo y sin confianza en su línea temporal pero esto iba mucho más allá, solo había que mirarle un segundo para ver lo hundido que estaba.

Ron había tenido muchos problemas de autoestima cuando Harry era El Elegido. Siempre se había sentido inferior. El problema está que en esta línea temporal aparte de sentirse ya de por sí inferior a Neville este se lo recordaba continuamente lo cual había llevado a Ron a esta situación.

"Desde que terminó la clase de Pociones no ha dicho ni comido nada. Ginny y yo hemos intentado animarle pero no hay manera, no sabemos qué hacer. ¿Se te ocurre algo?" Le susurró Hermione a Harry.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Harry fue obviamente lo que ya hizo en la otra línea temporal. Simular que le echaba un poco de Felix Felicis en la copa a Ron. El problema era que nada en lo relacionado al Felix Felicis había ocurrido aquí.

Harry miró a su viejo amigo, hundido en el banco del gran comedor. Tenía que hacer algo. A pesar de que esta situación fuese nueva para Harry conocía muy bien a Ron y seguro podía solucionarlo o por lo menos esa esperanza tenía.

"Ron" Dijo Harry firmemente.

Ron no se inmutó.

Harry se levantó y se puso al lado de Ron para intentar que sintiese que estaba ahí.

"Vamos Ron, tenemos que cambiarnos y coger nuestro equipo de quidditch" Dijo Harry mientras tiraba un poco hacia arriba de Ron.

"N-No" Dijo Ron.

"¿No el que?" Preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

"No me siento bien. Tengo que ir a que la señora Pomfrey me examine" Inventó Ron.

"De acuerdo, yo te acompañare a la enfermería, ven conmigo Ron" Dijo Harry viendo la oportunidad de hacer que Ron se moviera y de paso estuvieran los dos a solas unos minutos.

Ron miró a Harry y se levantó apoyándose en el hombro de Harry como si de un jugador lesionado que no puede andar por sí mismo se tratase.

Harry les hizo un gesto a Hermione y Ginny para que los dejaran solos y ambas asintieron.

Harry salió del gran comedor casi arrastrando a Ron. El camino fue muy silencioso, ninguno decía nada. De pronto Ron se percató de algo.

"Por aquí no se va a la enfermería ¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Ron soltándose de Harry.

"Me alegra ver que puedes moverte por ti mismo Ron" Dijo Harry sonriente.

"No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo" Dijo Ron resignado.

"Que no quieras hacerlo es una cosa pero no te permito que digas que no puedes hacerlo cuando no lo has intentado, yo SE que puedes hacerlo" Dijo Harry haciendo especial énfasis en que estaba seguro de que Ron lo lograría.

"Eso es muy fácil decirlo" Dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Más fácil aún es ser un cobarde" Dijo Harry buscando provocar a Ron.

"Yo no soy un cobarde. Soy un Gryffindor" Gritó Ron encarando a Harry.

"Pues actuando así lo pareces. Dime Ron, ¿que crees que puede pasar si fracasas?" Preguntó Harry.

"Si pierdo todos me verán como un perdedor" Dijo cabizbajo Ron.

"¿Quienes son todos? ¿Neville? a quién le importa lo que piense ese. ¿Los secuaces de Neville? a quién le importa también lo que piensen. ¿Tu familia? va a estar contigo siempre lo logres o no y yo igual y Hermione también va a apoyarte siempre" Dijo Harry dejando aposta a Hermione para el final jugando así su última y mejor carta.

Tal y como Harry esperaba al escuchar el nombre de Hermione el semblante de Ron cambió.

"No sé…" Dijo Ron aún dubitativo.

Harry notaba como Ron iba ganando confianza y no era el único, Harry también había ganado confianza. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si en esta línea temporal la relación entre Ron y Hermione era como en la suya pero al ver cómo había reaccionado Ron al escuchar el nombre de Hermione todo hacía indicar que si.

Lo que le pasaba a Ron es que temía fracasar delante delante de Hermione y no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Ahora mismo Ron solo necesitaba un último empujón. Harry siempre había intentado evitar las conversaciones sobre chicas con Ron y si podía seguiría evitandolo salvo que Ron no le dejase más opción.

"¿Crees que soy el único que se va a dar cuenta que no te atreves hacer las pruebas? Conoces de sobra a Hermione, es muy lista y enseguida lo sabrá. Ginny también te conoce muy bien, se van a dar cuenta Ron. Las vas a decepcionar. Inténtalo, te aseguro que no tienes nada que perder" Dijo Harry como último recurso antes de tener que hablar con Ron sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

"Tienes razón, ya no me puedo echar atrás. Tengo que intentarlo" Dijo Ron no completamente convencido.

"¿Vamos a cambiarnos y a por nuestras escobas?" preguntó Harry.

"Si, vamos" Contestó Ron.

Harry respiró aliviado. Había conseguido esquivar el tener que hablar directamente con Ron sobre sobre lo que este sentía Hermione.

A pesar de que en realidad no fuese así parecía que para Ron era más grave que Hermione le viese como un perdedor que como un cobarde.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry suponía que Hermione y Ginny ya habrían terminado de comer y seguramente ya estarían esperando por ellos.

"¿Crees que se presentará a las pruebas algún buen guardián?" Preguntó Ron con miedo mientras caminaban.

"Si, tú" Respondió con simpleza Harry.

"Si nunca me has visto jugar ¿porque dices eso?" Preguntó Ron algo molesto.

"Creo que tienes la mejor complexión física de todos para ser guardián, eres alto por lo que puedes estirarte más que los demás para parar quaffles que ellos no podrían" Dijo Harry como si esto fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"Si, en eso tienes razón pero Cornac Mclaggen se ha presentado y también es muy alto" Dijo Ron que empezaba a animarse un poco más.

"Si que lo es pero también es un estúpido y estoy seguro que la hora de la verdad fallará" Dijo Harry pensando en como Hermione hechizó a Mclaggen y le hizo fallar en el último penalti en la línea temporal de Harry.

"Yo también lo creo, solo hay que ver como defendió al estúpido de Neville el otro día" Dijo Ron cada vez más animado.

Cuando Llegaron a la sala común Ron ya estaba muy animado. Ahí vieron a Hermione y a Ginny esperándolos. Solo con echar un vistazo a Ron las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que todo había salido bien. Prefirieron acertadamente no hacer ningún comentario y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En ocasiones como esta Harry amaba el tacto innato que tenían las mujeres. De haber sido al revés seguro que Ron o incluso él mismo habrían dicho alguna insensatez.

Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en Ginny, era la primera vez en esta línea temporal que la veía con su uniforme de quidditch. Era imposible no recordar lo que pasó en su mundo en esa misma sala común cuando Ginny vestía igual y se le abalanzó encima al grito de "hemos ganado". Había sido un momento mágico que Harry guardaría por siempre entre sus mejores recuerdos.

Daría lo que fuera por repetirlo aquí también pero eso no sería justo para esta Ginny. No podía ir metiendo presión a Ginny diciéndole que en el futuro estarían juntos. Si algo tenía que pasar debía ser natural y nunca forzado por el futuro.

"Vamos Harry, vais a llegar tarde" Dijo Hermione sacando de sus dulces pensamientos a Harry.

"Eh, si" Dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad y acto seguido subió junto con Ron a la habitación para cambiarse y coger la escoba.

Una vez preparados bajaron y ambas chicas seguían esperándolos.

"Ya estamos listos" Dijo Ron el cual parecía había renacido y aparentaba total seguridad delante de Hermione.

Harry sentía la mirada constante de Hermione en él así que la miró un segundo, ¿porque demonios Hermione no dejaba de mirarle y sonreír al mismo tiempo?.

Harry había visto esa mirada y sonrisa en Hermione muchas veces. Era su sonrisa de me he dado cuenta de algo que no querías que supiera.

¿Se estaría imaginando la conversación que había tenido con Ron?. Era lo más probable, Harry estaba seguro de que había sido cuidadoso y no se había dejado llevar en nada más.

Salieron del castillo y empezaron a andar por los terrenos del castillo en dirección al campo de quidditch. A lo lejos Harry podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid. En su línea temporal seguro que ya le habría visitado mínimo una vez pero en esta línea temporal eso era diferente. No les unían los mismos lazos, aquí Hagrid no había ido a recoger a Harry con tan solo un año después de que Voldemort matase a sus padres. Aquí Hagrid no le había rescatado a los once años de los Dursley y le había dicho que era un mago.

Sin contar a Neville su relación de amistad con Hagrid en comparación a la del otro mundo era la que más perjudicada había salido con los cambios que se dieron el día 31 de octubre de 1981.

A pesar de conocer bien a Hagrid iba a resultarle casi imposible recuperar un vínculo así. Aunque quien sabe, un regalo por su cumpleaños de algún animal peligroso seguro que los acercaba a una amistad.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara de Hagrid mientras le regalaba alguna "mascota".

Se empezó a escuchar alboroto por lo que Harry salió de sus pensamientos y enseguida dedujo que ya estaban llegando al campo. El momento de las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch había llegado. Tenía que centrarse. Sabía que Ginny no tendría ningún problema y que si Hermione hacía lo que tenía que hacer Ron tampoco lo tendría pero ¿y él mismo?. Harry no había pensado en ello hasta ahora pero esta era una de las situaciones que no conocía y podía ser peligrosa. Nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a unas pruebas por su puesto en el equipo ¿y si había alguien mejor que él?. Debía centrarse y darlo todo o algo podría salir mal.


	16. Chapter 16

**ezio2160:** Pues espero seguir atrapandote!

 **scrat222cp:** Al final y bastante antes también! ya falta muy poco para eso ejejejej. Podría subirlos más largos si entrase a describir los lugares y las personas pero la verdad es que en mi opinión eso ya aburre, todos sabemos como es Hogwarts y como es Harry, no hace falta describirlos más. En los fics que leo esas partes me las suelo saltar jajaja

 **Alex0552:** Si! jajaja he empezado hace poco a subirlo allí también

 **lizzielpz:** Muchas gracias! wow, no es poco para leerselo de corrido!. Espero te siga encantando.

 **Ryogana** : Exacto! Harry quiere cambiar el futuro sin cambiar el futuro! jajaja. En algún momento tendrá que dar un paso adelante, veremos lo que ocurre entonces!

 **LUPILUX0816:** Sobre Harry y Ginny aquí tienes un pequeño anticipo de lo que va a pasar ;). Esa mirada de Hermione es que es muy lista y se fija en todo y como Harry siempre esta mirando al mismo lado... Pues que se ha dado cuenta! jajaja

 **Mar91:** Muy cierto! pero también es cierto que los humanos tendemos a ser envidiosos por naturaleza, veremos que pasa!.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Capítulo 16**

Según se iban acercando al campo se escuchaba cada vez más el alboroto que había. Harry vió como Katie Bell sufría un poco para separar a los aspirantes por posición a la que se presentaban.

Ron, Ginny y Harry se posicionaron en los grupos que correspondian a guardianes, cazadores y buscadores respectivamente.

Finalmente parecía que Katie Bell tomaba el control del gallinero.

"Bien lo primero será probar los cazadores y los bateadores. Veamos primero cómo volais y esquivais bludgers al mismo tiempo y luego lanzareis unos tiros para ver como vais de puntería"

En comparación con cuando le tocó a Harry ser capitán había muchísimos menos candidatos, se notaba que muchos alumnos habían ido solo porque él era el que hacía las pruebas.

Harry vió como Ginny se subía a su escoba y empezaba a volar con maestría. No pudo evitar sonreír, se notaba que volaba mucho mejor que el resto de candidatos.

Tras diez minutos de prueba solo había dos jugadoras que no habían recibido ni un solo golpe de ninguna bludger. Una era obviamente Ginny Weasley y la otra tampoco era ninguna sorpresa para Harry, Damelza Robins.

En cuanto a los bateadores tampoco hubo ningún cambio respecto a lo que Harry recordaba. Coote y Peakes fueron los mejores.

"Bien, los bateadores ya están decididos Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes, los puestos son vuestros" Dijo Katie Bell.

Coote y Peakes se miraron y chocaron los puños en señal de victoria.

"Ahora veamos como lanzáis los cazadores" Dijo Katie Bell.

Los lanzamientos fueron tal y como Harry esperaba. Ginny era la mejor, Damelza no era tan buena tiradora pero aun así era mejor que el resto.

"Ginny Weasley y Damelza Robins serán junto conmigo las cazadoras" Dijo Katie Bell a la cual se la veía mucho más entusiasmada que cuando había dicho los nombres de los golpeadores.

"Ahora, Ginny, Damelza y yo probaremos a los guardianes" Dijo Katie mientras hacía señas a los guardianes.

Harry sabía que había llegado uno de los momentos importantes. Harry tenía un doble interés en que Ron ganase, el primero era porque es su amigo obviamente y el segundo era porque cuanto menos cambien las cosas más fácil le resultaría todo.

Los primeros guardianes no lo hicieron nada bien. Parar los disparos de Ginny y Katie nunca es fácil pero aun así se notaba que no daban el nivel.

Harry estaba esperando el turno de Cornac Mclaggen sabía que era el gran rival de Ron y sabía que Ron probablemente iba a necesitar la ayuda de Hermione al igual que en su línea temporal.

Ya solo quedaban Mclaggen y Ron. El primero en hacer la prueba fue Mclaggen y tal y como Harry recordaba paró cuatro penaltis de cuatro.

Harry sabía lo que venía ahora. Rezaba porque ocurriese lo que tenía que ocurrir. Harry no iba a mirar el lanzamiento, eso le daba igual. Miró a la grada a Hermione directamente deseando que lo hiciese.

Las gradas quedaron calladas, se notaba la tensión. Harry sabía que iban a lanzar ya.

"Por favor Hermione" Susurro Harry sin que nadie le escuchase.

Un segundo más tarde vió como Hermione se movía de forma un tanto extraña. Otro segundo más tarde la grada gritaba un sonoro "ohh".

Harry no necesito ver nada más para saber lo que había pasado. Hermione lo había vuelto ha hacer. A pesar de que sabía que se había cometido un ilegalidad la sonrisa de Harry era de oreja a oreja.

Llegó el turno de Ron, Harry estaba seguro. Ron no fallaría.

Efectivamente Ron paró los cinco penaltis y a la pobre Katie Bell le tocó aguantar los lloros de Mclaggen al igual que le había pasado a Harry cuando fue capitán.

"Es el turno de los buscadores, soltaré una snitch y tenéis que cogerla mientras los golpeadores os lanzan bludgers. El que la coja se queda con el puesto". Dijo Katie Bell.

Harry se subió a su escoba y despegó varios metros del suelo, estaba algo nervioso, no conocía lo que podía pasar y no conocer tu futuro en cierto modo era excitante.

Solo eran cinco los candidatos y Harry no recordaba a ninguno siendo un buen jugador de quidditch. Se relajó un poco, esto sería fácil.

La prueba comenzó y nada más empezar uno de los candidatos fue golpeado por una bludger y cayó de su escoba.

Harry iba dando vueltas por el campo mientras esquivaba tranquilamente las bludgers y buscaba la snitch. Los otros candidatos estaban teniendo muchos más problemas para esquivar las bludgers pero aun así Harry no se quiso despistar y se centró completamente en buscar la snitch y esquivar bludgers.

Tras quince minutos de búsqueda intensa Harry se percató de que muchas bludgers estaban siendo lanzadas contra él. ¿Acaso Coote y Peakes iban contra él? ¿Serían órdenes de Neville?.

Harry dejó de buscar la snitch para dirigirse hacia los bateadores y entonces se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría. Todas las bludgers iban hacia él porque no quedaba ningún otro buscador en pie. Seguramente ya los habían derribado y Harry no se había percatado al estar tan concentrado buscando la snitch.

Pasó media hora y por fin la snitch apareció Harry se lanzó rápidamente a por ella. Coote y Peakes intentaron pararle pero Harry esquivó muy bien las bludger. Ya nada podía separarle de coger la snitch. Estiró el brazo y cuando ya casi la tocaba cerró la mano atrapandola.

Que increíble sensación, la snitch revoloteando en tu mano, intentando liberarse. Cuánto lo había echado de menos.

"Ya tenemos el equipo formado, Harry Potter será el buscador" Dijo Katie Bell.

Harry bajó de su escoba y lo primero que sintió fue el abrazo de Ginny el cual devolvió gustosamente.

"Fantástico Harry, vuelas genial" Dijo Ginny.

"No digas tonterías, las verdaderas estrellas aquí sois tú y Ron. Ron paró los cinco penaltis y tu lo hiciste genial, tenias que haber visto la cara de Katie cuando vió lo buena que eres" Dijo Harry.

"Mañana os daré el calendario con los entrenamientos" Dijo Katie Bell mirando en dirección a su equipo.

Hermione llegó andando a donde estaban Ron, Ginny y Harry. Venía como si nada pero Harry sabía muy bien que en realidad estaba enormemente contenta.

"¡Lo logramos Hermione!" Dijo Ron alzando los puños.

"Si pusieras la mitad de entusiasmo en tus estudios que el que pones en el quidditch habrías sacado todos los TIMOS" Reprimió Hermione a Ron.

"Oh vamos, Hermione. Hoy no. Hoy es día de quidditch" La regañó ahora Ginny.

"Vamos, Hermione no finjas que no te alegras por todos" Dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que me alegro es solo que no…." Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque un niño de primero o segundo los interrumpió.

"¿Habeis visto a Neville Longbottom?" Preguntó.

"Si, estaba en las gradas viendo la selección para el equipo" Dijo Hermione.

"Vale, es que el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado esta carta para él y se la tengo que entregar. Voy a buscarle, gracias" Dijo el niño.

Automáticamente el semblante de Harry cambió. Sabía lo que ponía en esa carta y sabía a dónde iba a ir Neville. Dumbledore iba a empezar a enseñarle sobre el pasado de Voldemort.

"¿En serio Neville estaba viendo las pruebas?" Preguntó Ron.

"Eso no es lo importante Ron" Le regañó Ginny.

"Si estaba aunque no dijo ni hizo nada. Ginny tiene razón Ron lo importante aquí es que Dumbledore y Neville van a tener una reunión. Esto nunca había pasado ¿que creeis que puede ser?" Preguntó Hermione.

Ron y Ginny se encogieron de hombros en señal de que no tenían ni idea. Harry sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado con este tema. La infancia de Voldemort y los horrocruxes eran la clave para vencerle. No podía contar nada de eso a nadie por ahora.

"Seguramente sean clases particulares para el combate final contra Voldemort" Dijo Harry intentando mentir lo menos posible a sus amigos.

"Wow clases particulares con Dumbledore eso debe ser asombroso" Dijo Ron alucinado.

"Si eso es cierto nosotros tampoco debemos quedarnos parados. ¿Cuando comenzaremos con el grupo de defensa Harry?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Como bien has dicho antes hoy es día de quidditch y celebraciones así que creo que el día indicado será mañana despues de clases" Dijo Harry.

"Mirad el lado bueno. Por lo menos hoy podemos celebrar nuestro puesto en el equipo en la sala común sin que Neville nos moleste" Dijo Ron.

Todos se echaron a reír por el comentario.

Caminaron hacia la sala común hablando sobre lo estúpido que había sido Mclaggen al tirarse hacia el lado contrario al que fue la quaffle.

En la sala común no había muy buen ambiente, se notaba que muchos estaban decepcionados por haber logrado entrar en el equipo e incluso se veían algunas miradas de envidia hacia Harry Ron y Ginny.

"¿Porque nos miran así? ¿No pueden alegrarse de que este año tengamos un equipo que puede ganar a Slytherin o que?" Dijo Ron enfadado cuando encontraron cuatro butacas libres para sentarse.

"Claro que quieren ganar a Slytherin y cuando lo hagamos esas caras cambiarán seguro" Dijo Harry convencido.

"Pues yo no puedo esperar tanto, como prefecto que soy voy a empezar a castigar a unos cuantos por envidiosos" Dijo Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia unos alumnos de tercero.

Hermione rápidamente se levantó detrás de Ron para pararlo.

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían Ginny aprovechó y se acercó a Harry para hablar a solas con él.

"Harry, muchas gracias por darme los ánimos que necesitaba, desde que llegaste siento que mi vida a cambiado a mejor a mucho mejor. Me siento con una confianza mi misma más grande que antes" Se sinceró Ginny.

Harry ya había notado como esta Ginny había ido ganando confianza en sí misma y ahora al lograr un puesto en el equipo probablemente había sido el paso definitivo.

"No debería de contarte esto que te voy a contar pero aun así creo que te vendrá bien saberlo" Dijo Harry intentando parecer misterioso aunque realmente se trataba de una tontería.

Ginny se tensó al saber que Harry le iba a contar algo sobre su futuro. Pocas veces lo hacía.

"En mi mundo Ron también tuvo un problemilla de autoestima así que le hice creer que le había dado poción de suerte. Después de esto Ron se vino arriba e hizo su mejor partido. Tener confianza en uno mismo es muy importante. Nunca dudes de ti misma y así podrás dar tu máximo siempre" Dijo Harry mirando directamente a los preciosos ojos de Ginny.

Ginny intentó aguantar la mirada a Harry pero no pudo y agachó un segundo la cabeza avergonzada pero acto seguido volvió a levantarla con decisión y esta vez si le aguantó la mirada a los ojos de Harry.

"Tienes toda la razón, tengo que ser decidida" Dijo Ginny con seguridad. "Tengo que confiar en mi misma. La semana que viene es la primera salida a Hogsmade y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo" Dijo Ginny con seguridad en sus palabras pero con la cara roja como un tomate.

"Claro, ¿con quién iría sino?" Preguntó Harry que no supo ver lo que Ginny le quería decir.

"Juntos" Dijo Ginny casi sin voz intentando que Harry comprendiera.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que Harry dijo cuando entendió por donde iba Ginny. Le estaba pidiendo una cita. Le estaba pidiendo que salieran los dos juntos a Hogsmade y el muy tonto de él no se había enterado a la primera.

Harry tardó dos segundos en reaccionar. Dos segundos que a Ginny se le hicieron muy largos.

"Claro que quiero" Dijo Harry mientras la bestia que dormía en su pecho rugía como hacía tiempo que no rugía.

"Pense que dirias que no" Dijo Ginny respirando aliviada.

"La verdad es que cuando te dije que tenías que tener confianza en ti misma y ser decidida lo último que me esperaba era algo así pero de verdad que me agrada" Dijo Harry con clara sinceridad.

"¿Qué haremos para librarnos de Ron y Hermione?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tenemos una semana para planear todo, no hay prisa" Contestó Harry, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le fastidiara una cita a solas con Ginny.

De pronto se hizo un silencio en la sala común y por el retrato entró un Neville sonriente. Parecía que todos estaban expectantes a lo que Neville dijera.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir y se acercaron de nuevo a Harry y Ginny.

Neville se subió a una mesa. Parecía que iba a dar un discurso.

"Como ya os había dicho, he tenido una reunión con Dumbledore. Me ha dicho que ya estoy capacitado para derrotar a quien vosotros sabéis, que soy el mejor mago que nunca ha conocido" Dijo Neville y toda la sala común estalló en aplausos.

"Ahora mismo lo estamos buscando sin cesar para acabar con él cuanto antes" Continuó Neville con la arenga

Harry negó con la cabeza. Vaya mentiras decía Neville y lo peor de todo es que la gente le creía y encima lo vitoreaban. Esto era demasiado para Harry, no quería escuchar más tonterías de Neville.

"Yo me voy a dormir, no hay nada interesante que escuchar aquí, buenas noches" Les dijo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny mientras se levantaba.

"Harry no te vayas, puede que entre tanta mentira diga alguna cosa que sea verdad" Le dijo Hermione intentando que se quedara.

"No voy a dejar que me estropee este día tan especial" Dijo Harry refiriéndose a que Ginny le había pedido una cita aunque Ron y Hermione se pensaron que era por el puesto de buscador.

"Yo tampoco le voy a dejar" Dijo Ginny levantándose también y acompañando a Harry a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección que llevaba por un lado a los dormitorios de los chicos y por otro al de las chicas ambos se pararon y se miraron de nuevo como en la sala común.

"Hasta mañana" Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los dos sonrieron al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo como si de los gemelos Fred y George se tratase.

Tras unos segundos sonriendo cada cual fue a su habitación. Esta noche los dos tenían mucho en lo que pensar.

Harry estaba absolutamente sorprendido y a la vez feliz. Obviamente esto no había pasado en su línea temporal pero sin duda para Harry quidditch, celebraciones y Ginny Weasley eran una mezcla explosiva en cualquier mundo.

Ojalá todos los pequeños cambios que se dieran en esta línea temporal fuesen tan buenos como este.


End file.
